People Can Change, Even The Worst
by FinchelFanforLife
Summary: Rachel saw Finn & Quinn kiss in the auditorium in Silly Love Songs, Santana sees Rachel & decides to help her redeem herself. Will the outcome be good or go horribly wrong? Pezberry friendship and a lot of Finchel fluff!
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note***

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fiction story so please go easy on my, I'm not exactly a writer but I got an idea and wanted to make something of it, Hopefully you'll like it & I promise it'll get better : )**

**This takes place during Silly Love Songs, Rachel saw Finn & Quinn kiss in the auditorium and things change from there on! And there's even a nice Santana, everyone always makes her mean so I thought I'd make her nice!**

**Enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related!**

***Rachel's POV***

I can't believe my eyes. I just walked in on the man I love kissing the former head cheerleader. As soon as I see them my heart breaks and I run out of the auditorium as fast as I can to the ladies bathroom and in the closest stall where I burst into tears. I thought I was alone until I heard a voice.

"Man hands I can hear you." Of course Santana of all people would have to be here. Why me? Why now?

"Please go away Santana." I replied but of course I hear no door shut or any sign of her leaving. The last thing I want is for the one person I despise to hear me cry because all she'll do is insult me, tell me how stupid I am and leave laughing at me.

"Like I want to hear you cry about your dear Finn but I saw you run out of the auditorium and in here. I got curious so I went to see what you got worked up about. He's not worth it you know." She replied again. Why was she even taking an interest?

I opened the stall door to find Santana leaning again the sinks looking at me. It was still odd to see her and the others without their cheerio outfits. Seeing them look like normal people just wasn't…normal.

I wiped my eyes and looked at her embarrassed by her seeing me like this, with my face red and blotched from crying. "What do you care?" I asked, expecting a snide remark but being surprised by what she said next.

"You're better than this Berry, stop being so damn vulnerable. None of us in Glee want to see you all depressed so snap the hell out of it"

"Santana I don't care what you all want or don't want to see. You all hate me so why should I care?" I asked.

"As much as I hare what I'm about to say and how cliché it is…we're a family in Glee and we need to stick together. I don't mean us being friends but it doesn't mean everyone there hates you."

"Then why do you all act like you hate me? Especially you." I asked, she was right about it being so cliché, much like a lot of the things Mr Shuester says.

"Oh I hate you alright. But I can see you're hurting and you don't deserve it." Santana looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. What the hell is wrong with her? She must've been put up to this by someone. It's probably a prank which I will most definitely not fall for.

"Of course I deserve it. I cheated on Finn! I broke his heart so it's only fair he breaks mine." It still pains me to think of what happened since before Sectionals and all because of the girl standing in front of me. I wonder does she realise she's caused all this.

"He's a total hypocrite Rachel, he cheated on Quinn with you." How did she know that? I gave her a confused look so she sighed and responded. "Finn told Puck, or one of the guys, I don't know but everyone knows. Even Quinn."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anymore. He's done with me, and I know I should move on but I can't." A tear fell down my face, thinking about that fact pains me.

Santana shifted uncomfortably and looked at me. "Look Rachel, I followed you in hear because I felt a slight pang of worry. You should be angry not upset. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to help you."

I stared at her in shock. I know it's possibly stupid to question it but when the biggest bitch in school is nice something has to be up. "Were you dared to do this Santana? Or is it just a prank to humiliate me more?" I saw what looked like anger pass through her eyes after I spoke but it went almost immediately.

"Berry can't I be nice without being questioned ?"

"No,"

She held up her hands and looked me in the eye. "I swear I'm not pranking you or anything of the sort. I feel like it's my duty to help you since I basically caused this and I want to change. By change I mean be a better person and nicer. The bitching kind of came with the cheerio's uniform."

"Are you going to stop sleeping around with any guy that passes in front of you too?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes but hesitated before speaking. "No probably not, just the being nice thing."

I almost laughed which made her smile.

"Now come one, the first thing on my nice agenda is take you shopping. Lord knows those animal sweaters will never be in fashion" She said glancing down at the pale pink sweater I wore adorned with a unicorn on it along with my black skirt which stopped just above me knee and my pink knee high socks and brown shoes.

"I have a big job to do, come on." She said as she lightly pulled at my armed and we walked out of the bathroom.

It felt weird to be like this with Santana of all people but hey, people can change right?

**Thanks for reading, hopefully I should have Chapter 2 up soon! **

**Please review and tell me if you like it or have any tips etc : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added this to your story alert, considering it's my first fanfic it means so much : )**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee…sadly…**

***Rachel's POV***

We drove to the mall in my car(I had to hear Santana's complaints about how silly and girly it was, I don't think I can count how many times I rolled my eyes, I love my mini cooper)and I was slightly shocked to see Brittany, Mercedes and Tina waiting at the front entrance.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, I preferred having more people around. Being near a nice Santana makes me nervous.

"I texted Britt and Mercedes for help. It'll take more than one person to help you." She replied as she got out of the car. Can she please choose whether she's being nice or a total bitch ?

"Hey girl, Santana told us you wanted help to make a change and move on from dumb-ass Finn and here we are!" Said Mercedes as we walked towards them. Mercedes and I had become friends through Kurt over Christmas break, diva's need to stick together after all!

"We're going to make you look so hot Finn will regret ever leaving you." Said Brittany, I like Brittany, she can be really sweet unlike other certain former cheerleaders.

"Guys I don't know about this, I've tried to change my look before with the help of Kurt and it just didn't feel right." I said, although Kurt had set me up to look like a fool the look just wasn't me.

"That's because you didn't have an attitude to go with it. Rachel you can't keep hoping Finn will come back to you soon. Changing will help you move on." Santana said, I guess she was kind of right but it's hard to move on from someone you love so dearly.

"You need our help Rachel. Like Britt said, Finn's going to regret dumping you." Said Tina.

"Alright alright, lets get on with it then." I said walking in next to Mercedes who linked arms with me.

Three hours later we had gone to so many shops and had already made pitstops to my car to put my bags in their. I swear I've never gotten so much clothes in one day in my life, it felt nice if I must admit.

"One last stop to the hair salon and we're done." Said Santana. The Salon ? I didn't know we were changing my hair too.

Tina noticed my expression and explained. "We're not getting anything too drastic Rachel." I trusted them and so I went through with it. I liked having these girls as friends, I've never had this many girlfriends!

**XXX**

The next I wore an outfit Santana had chosen for me and waited for her. She told me she'd give me a ride to school, she said it would "raise my rep" to be seen with her. I don't know but hey, if it makes Finn regret breaking with me why not ?

Santana pulled outside my house and looked me over as I got into her car

"Looking good Berry, I do such a good job." She said while she drove.

"I must say Santana, I do like this look. I'm very grateful for all this although you don't have to do it. I'm still expecting something to happen that will embarrass me and make this all look like a prank that I think I it is."

"Look Rachel, stop thinking like that. I want to be nicer. Helping you out seems like a good way to start"

We sat in silence for another ten minutes until she pulled into the school parking lot.

"Smile and act like you don't care about anything. Also if anyone talks to you act like a total bitch." Santana said as we started walking to the school entrance.

"Santana I can't act like a bitch, it's not in my nature." I said staring at her.

"Look just act like a diva on Broadway or whatever who doesn't get what she wants! Here comes Puck, he's going to hit on you so do as I just said." She made it sound so easy.

"Hello Santana and hello my fellow hot Jew. Rachel when did you get so hot?" Said Noah, ugh I hate when he attempts to flirt with me. It really gets annoying, actually he just gets annoying.

"Noah stop flirting with me, I'm way out of your league." I said giving him a stern look.

"Puck, Rachel here is my new friend. I gave her a make over and made her look like a normal teenage girl but it was not for you. Get over yourself." Did Santana really just call me her new friend? She tugged on my arm and we started walking away.

"I thought you liked Noah?" I asked, looking back over my shoulder to see Noah looking slightly shocked and amused at the same time.

"I did but since I'm in the process of getting Sam to dump Quinn I have no time for Puckerman."

We were getting close to my locker and I was about object and tell her how wrong that plan of hers was, I saw Finn & Quinn talking at his locker. I could almost feel my heart dropping to my stomach. We used to talk at his locker every morning. Santana noticed me looking and pulled me to my locker.

"Snap out of it. I know this is hard for you but the minute you start showing that everything I've done to help falls apart and Finn will still be with Quinn.

I opened my locker and didn't say a word so I didn't have to admit she was right. I was about to close my locker when out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn looking at us and start walking over.

"Prepare for this, don't let him get to you. If he does then I'm here to save you." Santana whispered. Oh how I hoped that was true. I felt sick just thinking about what may be coming. I could use all the help I can get right now.

**Thank for reading for all the reviews etc, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon : )**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : )**

**Enjoy!**

**Finn POV**

I was talking to Quinn when I first noticed something very, very different. Quinn immediately noticed I wasn't listening and looked to where I was looking. I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing, hell I bet even everyone else in the hall thought the same. What the hell was Rachel doing with Santana ?

Not to mention she looked different. She was wearing a pale pink dress that stopped just above her knees, a short blacker leather jacket and black heels, they weren't high enough to get her in trouble but they weren't low enough to be flats. She looks really hot.

"What the heck happened to her?" Quinn asked.

"I'm pretty sure Santana happened." I said staring at the two who were at Rachel's locker.

"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" I asked, Quinn was still with Sam but we kinda have a thing going on, I'm not really sure what though. I mean we kissed in the auditorium and Sam was stupid enough to believe she saved my life instead of kissing me, and people think I'm stupid?

"No go ahead, I have to go see Sam anyway." She said and walked away and with that I started walking over to them and noticed Rachel looking at me. One thing I hadn't seen before was that she was wearing the necklace I gave her with the gold star. Seeing it there warmed my heart.

"Hey Rach. Santana." I said to them.

"Finnocence." Santana said greeting me in her usual stupid nickname.

"Hello Finn." Rachel said with her usual polite smile.

"What's with the new look? I mean not that it's bad, you look super hot but still it's different." I rambled, what can I say, she makes me nervous sometimes.

"I needed a change and who better to help with that than Santana?" She replied, okay seriously there's tons of other people.

"Sure ,uh, can I talk to you alone?" I said glancing at Santana then back to Rachel, I hardly want to talk in front of her.

"If it's okay I'd rather Santana stay here-" She said before Santana nudged her side and gave her a look. "Actually Santana stays whether you like it or not." Okay what was with Rachel? She never said anything to me in that kind of mean tone before.

"Uh okay, well I just wanted to tell you that I'm kind of seeing Quinn again. You know how feelings are hard to put aside so we want to work through ours." If I had a choice I wouldn't tell her but I felt she needed to know. I watched as her face fell slightly, she tried to hold herself together but I could see in her eyes she was heartbroken. I don't know if I can explain how much that look kills me.

"I-I understand. Moving on from each other is good. I hope you two work things out." Rachel said with the most heartbroken forced smile I've ever seen. My heart was telling me to go break it off with Quinn and take her back, I hated seeing her like this, but I have to go with my brain to avoid heartbreak again.

"You know that may be good for you Finn but did you know my girl Rachel here has put herself back on the market too? She even went on a couple dates recently, right Rach?" Santana said, she called her Rach… that was always my nickname for her. And she's moved on? What the hell?

"Oh yeah! Only like two or three but those guys were so not my type. Not worth my time."

Okay, since when has she got a type? I mean if she had a type she wouldn't have dated me…right? Damn, I need to get out of here before I say something I regret!

"That's really awesome Rach. I should go, I have to get to class so I'll see you in glee later."

I was about to go but I had something to say first.

"Oh and Rach, just know you're too good for any guys in Lima." I turned and walked away without looking back after that. It was true. She was too good for any guy, especially me.

**Rachel POV**

"Oh and Rach, just know you're too good for any guys in Lima." Finn said as he walked away. That line alone had me wanting to hug him, he always knew what to say to me…well most of the time.

"Hey," Santana said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes to stop me looking after Finn. "I know that look, Rachel he has moved on. You need to look like you don't give a crap, I tried to save you there but the look on your face gave everything away, you're so lucky Finn is dumb!"

"Finn's not dumb, he's not the smartest guy but he's not dumb!"

"Oh please, if he was smart he wouldn't go back to dating Quinn." She said while smirking at me, I guess she had a point but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Oh yeah, I've been on dates? Santana, lying is what broke Finn and I up!" I don't want to lie to him ever again, even the smallest lie, it caused too much pain the last time.

"Chill out, did you see his face when I said that though? He was so jealous and that's what we want. Ugh, you have so much to learn." She said and pulled me along as we start walking to class.

We were about to walk into Spanish but not before Santana decided to make me do something else.

"Sleepover at your house tomorrow night, glee girls only except Quinn. You can invite Kurt too, I don't care. You look good but we need to fix your attitude and that's what we'll do tomorrow night!" She said before storming into the classroom.

Is she my event planner now too? She may be becoming my friend but she was still so annoying. Before I walked into class I saw Quinn in the corner of my eye practically gawking at me. I decided to take a bit of Santana's advice, I gave her a slightly dirty look then a smirk before walking in after Santana.

This could be fun, I thought as I noticed everyone in the room look at me. So this was why Santana acted like this, I must admit, it felt really good. Maybe this won't be too bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee or it's characters(believe me, if I did Fuinn would never happen again.)  
Enjoy :)**

***Rachel POV***

So here I am in my pink pyjama's with gold stars all over the cami-top and pants, stuck in Kurt's room on my Friday night with the glee girls(except Quinn)and Kurt(when I should be recording a new video for my myspace page, I like the new me but I will not stop doing that).

Santana had changed her mind and made me call Kurt to ask if we can have the sleepover at his. Apparantly his living with Finn would help her plan, I tried to object but it's Santana and that's an impossible act with her. And the last thing I wanted was her to be angry with, did not want to go down that road again!

"So Quinn was there bragging about her date with Finn to me while at my locker and I may have blurted out about our sleepover here. Oops." Said Brittany while braiding Santana's hair.

"So she knows. Is it bad that I feel guilty that everyone's here and not her?" I said and I got looks from everyone.

"Berry she's the bitch her and you're supposed to be changing, feeling guilty for Quinn Fabray doesn't help that." Santana said .

"Girl you need to stop being nice to Quinn, she's dating your man! I thought her and I were friends but she just went back to being mean and rude and I don't like that." Mercedes said while putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah Rach, we all thought she changed. The odds are she's just using Finn to get more popular since she hasn't got the cheerio's to fall back on." Kurt said while going through an issue of Vogue.

"Oh she is Kurt, and for Prom Queen. I overheard her saying to Finn that she wants desperately to be Prom Queen and Finn was stupid enough to believe she just wants him for him." Tina said looking at me sympathetically.

"He just think's he needs her because of old feelings but I know him. He can be vulnerable and she knows that too and is taking advantage of that." I looked down at my lap while saying that. Quinn may think she's got everyone fooled but I can see through that, it just saddens me.

There was a knock at the door and suddenly Finn's voice was coming through.

"Hey Kurt, can I come in for a sec?"

Everyone looked at me and I just nodded at Kurt. I can hide my feelings but what if he heard what I just said?

"Sure, come in Finn."

"Do you want to come-oh hey girls. I didn't even know you guys were here." He said looking surprised, he looked around at all over his, his gaze locking with mine momentarily.

"What's up Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me downstairs. I'm really bored, you girls are welcome too of course." He asked and, of course, everyone took turns glancing at me.

"Uh, what movie Finn?" I asked. They need to stop looking at me!

"Well uh, I was going to ask Kurt to pick." He looked at me, was that longing I saw in his eyes. Act casual Rachel!

"Well why not then! The girls and I will pick and we'll be down in ten." Kurt said smiling. What was he doing? I don't mind watching a movie with Finn but it will be insanely awkward and I might mess up this new me act. Wait, it's not an act.

"Okay, see you guys in a few." Finn said and left.

"What the hell Kurt?" I said trying to keep my voice as low as possible, Finn could still be near.

"Chill out Rachel, he misses you like hell, I saw it in his eyes. Knowing you are here would drive him crazy. You need to show him what he's missing!"

"As much as I hate to agree with Kurt, he's right Rachel." Santana said while shocking everyone.

"Fine, fine! Just pick a movie Kurt, if we stay up here longer then he'll think something's up."

"Fine," he walked over to his rather large DVD collection, it was mixture of musicals and romantic comedies. "How about Grease?"

"No Kurt, you know that was one of mine and Finn's favourite movies when we were together! No musicals please!" They all looked at me in shock but the truth was that I had watched a lot of musicals when Finn and I were together, I haven't watched any since we broke up. The memories of when we watched them, curled up on my bed cuddling, just hurt way too much!

"Alright Rachel, how about something funny like The Hangover, it's Finn's DVD but it's a really funny movie!" Kurt suggested. I didn't want to tell them Finn made me watch it when we dated(and made out a lot during), I didn't want to annoy them so I just agreed and we were soon downstairs in the living room.

"Hey girls and Kurt, what movie did you guys choose?" Finn asked, he seemed a little wary like he assumed we'd be some 'chick flick' as he called them.

"The Hangover, we all need a good laugh." Mercedes looked at me as she said it so I glared back. I glanced at Finn who was looking at me as if also remembering the time we'd watched it.

"Awesome, I'm going to make some popcorn. You guys want anything?" Said Finn.

"We'll all have some soda's if you're offering to bring them to us Finnocence." Of course that would come from Santana.

"Hey Rachel, why don't you go help Finn with the popcorn and soda's while we set up the movie?" They were all looking at me encouragingly, especially Santana surprisingly.

"Uh sure, come on Finn." He walked ahead and held the door open for me as I walked in.

Nothing bad could come from this now movie night…right? I sure hope so.

**Thanks for reading!  
Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee but sadly, I do not.**

**Enjoy : )**

***Finn's POV***

So here I am with Rachel in the kitchen. Damn she looks so cute in her pink cami top with a big gold star in the centre and her matching pants with little gold stars all over. Typical Rachel Berry pyjama's that were absolutely adorable. Who am I kidding? Sure I'm dating Quinn now but I still love Rachel with all my heart, I could never love Quinn the way I love her. I'm still hurt about the whole thing with her and Puck but I want to forgive her and move on, I miss her like hell!

"Finn, are you okay?" She asked, crap I'd been standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at her while deep in though, she's looking at me kinda worried.

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Thinking about you.

"O-kay, will you get some glasses out while I get the popcorn?" She already had the packet in her hand, she'd been in my house so much that she knew where everything was.

"Yeah sure," While getting the glasses and her putting the popcorn packet in the microwave there was an awkward silence, so I decided to break it. "So how are you, Rach?" I asked while pouring the soda into glasses.

"I'm very good Finn, thank you for asking." Another silence. "How's Quinn?" Of course she'd ask that.

"Rach I don't really want to talk about her." The truth was we had a fight earlier about prom, which isn't for months but she's so desperate to be popular and prom queen it's annoying me. "I want to talk about us, Rach I miss being your friend. I miss you."

"Finn I don't know if I can do that, I know I hurt you and I apologised a lot but you hurt me too." I saw hurt in her eyes but I guess I never did realize she was hurting too, god I'm a bad guy.

"I-I didn't know." That was my genius reply.

"While you were off smiling at other girls in the hallway and checking them out, I saw. That killed me inside. It made me feel ugly and like I wasn't good enough for you. You never stood up for me when people insulted me too and now you're dating Quinn. The girl who cheated on you with your best friend, got pregnant with his baby and led you too believe it was yours." I could see tears in her eyes and just as she said the last word they spilled over.

"Rach I have always thought you are beautiful, to me you're the most beautiful girl in school and you're too good for me! Also I always just thought you were one of those girls who would want to fight their own battles and you know I'm not great with words. And as for Quinn, there's still feelings there. I never got over her but you hurt me more because I love you more than I ever loved Quinn."

"You still love me?" Uh-oh.

"I-I uh, well yeah Rach how can I stop? You broke my heart but I'll never stop loving you." It was the truth, I never really loved Quinn so Rachel is really my first love.

"I-I don't know what to say." She said looking at me.

"I don't want things to be awkward with us Rach, even before we got together you were my best friend. I miss you, even if friends is all we can be right now, it's best for both of us."

"Finn, I want to be your friends. I really do but how can we be friends knowing we're in love with each other and how can I be your friend when you're with _her_?" She said the word her with such disgust.

"I'm not sure Rach. We can try." I reached out and held her hand and looked into her eyes pleading. I need Rachel in my life, acting like we're strangers doesn't work for me.

"We can try." Rachel said with a small smile. Any smile of Rachel's made me smile so I pulled her into a tight hug, the strawberry shampoo scent from her hair smelled wonderful, she had asked me the summer we started dating if she should change it and I basically shouted no at her. It just smelled so nice. I kinda sound like a freak but it's awesome.

"We should probably get back with the popcorn and drinks before they freak out." She said laughing slightly.

"Sure come on." I said grabbing the bowl of popcorn and a bottle of soda while Rach took the glasses. When we walked back into the living room all eyes were on us.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, we heard a bit of commotion coming from the kitchen a few minutes ago, is everything alright?" Kurt asked looking at Rachel.

"Everything's fine, my friend Finn and I were having a conversation and that is all." Rachel replied smiling at me then passed the glasses around.

"You were in the kitchen for 20 minutes but couldn't pour the drinks into the glasses for us?" said Santana pouring soda into her glass.

"Santana is it really that hard to pour your own drink?" Mercedes said looking at her and shaking her head.

"Yes." Santana said sarcastically.

"Okay can we just start the movie now?" Kurt said impatiently with the remote in hand sitting next to Mercedes and Tina. Brittany and Santana were sitting on the loveseat so the only seat left was the other loveseat leaving me and Rachel to sit next to each other. I gave her a grin and she quietly giggled as Kurt started the movie and shushed her.

**XXX**

**~After the movie~**

***No one's POV***

Kurt looked around the room at all the tired faces. The movie had just ended and the credits were rolling. Tina stretched and Mercedes yawned beside him, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 1am when they had started the movie at around 11pm he didn't think everyone would get tired so fast but he himself was also quite exhausted.

"Hey guys, look." Santana whispered across the room pointing at Finn and Rachel.

Everyone looked at them to find the were asleep, Rachel with her legs stretched out laying on Finn, his arms around her with her hands on his chest. Both were fast asleep.

"Aw, they look so cute." Brittany whispered.

"We should go to your room Kurt and get some sleep, I think they'll be fine here." Tina said.

"Sure, just one sec," Kurt said, grabbing a blanket from the couch and putting it over Finn and Rachel. "Okay let's go." He said waiting for everyone to leave, he took one last glance at his brother and one of his best friends, secretly hoping they'd get back together soon, before smiling and closing the door.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter : )**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

**Disclaimer: I do own Glee…oh wait…never mind, I don't…: (**

***Rachel POV***

**-The Next Morning-**

I was dreaming sweetly of Finn and I, well it was more of a memory than a dream but it ended better than how my real life is going. It was a memory of Regional's, Finn telling me he loves me then the dream fast forwards to our future; me a mega Broadway superstar and Finn a famous football player. We were married, living in New York City and so happy. Now I don't even know if that future will ever happen.

I was woken by daylight streaming through the living room windows. I felt familiar warm, strong arms around me, it took me a moment to open my eyes and realize those familiar arms were those of my ex-boyfriend Finn. Gosh, I don't even remember falling asleep. I glanced around the room expecting to see the others but it was empty, although traces that they were here and left the room were visable. There were the glasses and bottles of half finished soda's and a now empty bowl of popcorn on the table. So the girls and Kurt had seen Finn and I asleep and just left. They were in huge trouble…but do I really care? The guy I love has his arms around me!

I glanced up at Finn to find him just waking up too, he looked down at me with tired eyes and smiled his crooked grin. "Morning Rach."

"Good Morning Finn." I said smiling back.

He was just smiling down at me when I guess he realized he had his arms around me and attempted to casually stretch.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked as I sat up, pulling off the blanket that I hadn't even noticed before.

"Great actually, considering I slept on a couch. Well technically, I slept on you. How did you sleep?" I said, smiling nervously at him.

"I had a good sleep actually. Sorry if I crushed you." He said smiling sheepishly at him.

"You didn't, I was actually very comfortable." It was the truth.

"Awesome. We should probably get some breakfast." He said as he stood up and walked to the door holding it for me. "Ladies first." God if smiles could kill, I would have died a long time ago just looking at this boy.

"Why thank you Finn, very chivalrous of you." I said, smiling up at him. He smiled back with a wide grin.

We walked into the kitchen to find the girls and Kurt looking at us walking in.

"Good morning you two." Kurt said, giving me a wide smile that told me he was expecting details.

"Porcelain's not cooking for us and gave lousy cereal so take your pick." Santana said, glaring at Kurt. She can be a total bitch at times.

"These are new pyjama's Miss Lopez, I will not have food splattered on them."

"I'll make something if you'd like." I offered, looking around at everyone and leaving Finn till last who was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. I knew what he'd like me to make. Everyone was saying yes so I decided to make Finn's favourite.

"Okay, I'm going to make some pancakes." I said smiling at the chorus of yum's going around the kitchen.

I made the pancakes, not bothering to join in the multiple conversations going on around me, every time I glanced behind myself, I saw Finn smiling at me. For a guy with a girlfriend he sure was happy to be smiling at me, his ex.

"They're ready!" I said, placing pancakes onto each plate and handed them out one by one. I left Finn last, giving him extra. He gave the biggest smile. "Thanks Rach, you just know how much I love these." That smile is so handsome.

"How come Finn got extra Diva?" Mercedes asked, and of course everyone looked at me.

"Because I know how much he loves them and it's only fair." I got suggestive smiles and winks from Brittany, Tina and Santana.

"Rachel's pancakes are the best. She'd make them for me almost every morning during the summer."

"Whenever I'd tell you to have something healthy for once you'd pout and sulk so how could I not give them to you every morning?"

"Rach you don't understand my connection with these pancakes. It's like an addiction" I giggled at that, it was true. He ate them like he would never stop.

I realized we were in our own little bubble when someone decided to clear their throat and draw our attention back.

"That's a cute little story, right guys?" Tina said, smiling at me.

"Totally. Rachel may I speak with you for a moment alone?" Santana asked.

"O-kay." This was weird, Santana and I walked into the living and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Finn is totally head over heels for you. We're scrapping our first plan and getting Finn back to you and away from Quinn."

"Santana no! I don't want to ruin a relationship."

"Do you want to spend more time away from your precious Finn?"

Damn her. "I'll think about it okay Santana?"

"Fine but Monday morning make a decision! Let's go, I left my pancakes half eaten and at Finn's rate he'll eat them and I wants my pancakes!" She said pulling me back to the kitchen.

**-That Monday-**

I walked into school wear another Santana inspired outfit. Black skinny jeans, black heels, a purple tank top and a black blazer. Of course my gold star necklace hung around my neck.

I was walking to my locker when Brittany ran over to me.

"Hey Britt, is everything alright?" She looked a little scared so I was worried.

"Um not really. I was talking to Quinn and I may have let slip about you and Finn at Kurt's sleepover. Rachel I'm so sorry."

"What!" I glanced past her and saw Quinn coming right for us. Not good.

**Thanks for reading : )**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'll own Glee someday, just not right now…who am I kidding ?**

**Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***

"Oh no, what should I do?" I say quietly to Brittany.

"Just act normal maybe she won't be too mad…" I gave her a disbelieving look, is she crazy? We're talking about Quinn here! I looked past her as Quinn approached us. Brittany moved to stand next to me as Quinn stood in front of me.

"Brittany, Manhands." She greeted us, giving me a dirty look. She looked intimidating but I wasn't going to let her scare me.

"Hello Quinn. How are you this fine morning?" I asked, might as well be polite and act like nothing's wrong!

"Well Berry if I'm honest, I'm pretty pissed because I heard that last Friday night a girl slept in my boyfriends arms and had a handful of private moments with him. Oh and she made him his favourite breakfast. I don't think I know her but-hey oh wait. That girl was you." Quinn said, staring at me with the bitchiest look.

"Look Quinn, nothing's going on-" I said before just held up her hand to cut me off.

"I don't care what you have to say Berry," She took a step closer to me and spoke slowly. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

"He and I are just friends Quinn, you obviously don't trust him enough to be alone with me. And it's not like you care anyway, you only want him so you can be prom king and queen!"

"Are you seriously going to tell me that I don't trust my own boyfriend? Who the hell do you think you are Rachel? And my thoughts on prom have nothing to do with you." She was really close now and looked furious but I was not going to back down. No one pushes new Rachel around.

"Get over it Quinn. Your boyfriend never really loved you, you cheated on him with his best friend, got pregnant and told him to baby was his! He can never love someone like that. I know Finn possibly better than he knows himself."

"In case you forgot you cheated too."

"Yeah but at least I don't have sex with Noah. Have you even heard about Beth from Shelby? Or do you care, because you seem to go around this school and storm through these halls like those nine months never happened and that is how you're acting now too by being with Finn. You're a horrible person Quinn."

"Don't you dare talk about me like that. I swear Rachel, say one more word about me and you are going down." The warning was clear in her eyes.

"You know Quinn I don't like to call people names and be rude but you are a bitch."

"That is it." She said before she lunged at me.

***Finn's POV***

I walked into school happier than I've been for a while. I'm friends with Rachel again which makes me insanely happy. Though there's this part of my brain which keeps telling me that this is just like when I first started in Glee, what with Quinn being my girlfriend and Rach being my friend who I then cheated on Quinn with but I choose to ignore that thought.

I walked to my locker, putting my bag in before I heard the commotion. I turned the corner by my locker to find Quinn and Rachel fighting. Quinn was pulling Rachel's before Rachel tripped her. As entertaining as it was to watch I had to break it up now before a teacher came by. My luck seemed horrible as a crowd had gathered and were chanting for the girls to fight before I spotted Puck walking over.

"Dude we have to stop this!" I said as he approached me.

"Do we have to Finn? I mean it's two girls fighting, whats better?" He said unwillingly not even looking at me but looking past me at Rachel and Quinn.

"Yes we have to! Come on." I said before storming through the crowd and keeping Rachel back against a locker which Quinn had just shoved her into. Puck had grabbed Quinn who was now trying to get passed him but he had his arms locked around her. Is it bad that I don't feel anything for the fact my best friend was holding onto my girlfriend who he got pregnant?

"STOP! Both of you need to stop now!" I said watching Quinn trying to fight Puck off. I kept one arm around Rachel but she looked like she didn't want to fight anymore. Her cheek was a light shade of red, I assume she was slapped, and her lip was slightly swollen. I glanced at Quinn to see her hair pointing in every direction, her face was also a bit swollen. Rachel had obviously gotten in a few hits too. The thought made me mentally smile.

I glanced at the crowd staring at us which really started to annoy me. "Okay everyone go now! There's nothing to see here." I said throwing a glare at anyone who was going to stay. After about a minute or two everyone was gone, leaving only Puck, Quinn, Rachel and I.

"Now what the hell happened here?" I asked, Puck had released Quinn but still stood close to her.

"I heard about your night on Friday, confronted RuPaul who then insulted me and our relationship so I hit her." Quinn said, sounding proud but I didn't care much for most of what she said.

"Quinn you have got to stop calling Rachel those names!"

"But they're true Finn." Is she serious right now?

"No they're not Quinn! Stop acting like such a drama queen."

"Oh yeah Finn go ahead and defend the person who isn't your girlfriend. When you see sense come find me." She said and turned to leave but then turned back. "Oh and Berry, if I were you I'd watch my back." And with that she stormed off, Puck looked at me with a look that asked if he should go with her. I nodded and he went after her.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning to Rachel.

"My face kinda hurts from Quinn hitting me but other than that yeah I'm fine." She smiled then winced at the pain. I took her hand and led her to a bench and sat down with her. I lightly touched her face where it was swollen and she grimaced.

"Quinn's a lot stronger than I had thought." Rachel said looking down at her lap.

"I should probably take you to the nurse and get an ice pack."

"Yeah but can you just go and get it for me, I don't really want to explain how this happened." She asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said. I smiled at her and went to the nurses office. I simply said a friend of mine hurt herself and needed to put ice on her wound and she gave it to me. Within ten minutes I was back to Rachel, who slightly smiled when she saw me come back. I held the ice pack lightly to her cheek when I sat down, she protested saying she can do it herself but I just won't listen. We sat in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other before Rachel spoke.

"Thank you for this Finn."

"Anytime Rach. I'm sorry Quinn started a fight with you."

"You shouldn't apologise for her Finn. Can I be honest? You shouldn't be with her."

"Rachel please don't start this again." I know I'd rather be with Rachel but I can't. Not now.

"She's using you Finn. She just wants to be prom queen and that's it. I'm just trying to look out for you, I don't want her to hurt you again."

"Rach, thank you for looking out for me but there's things with Quinn that I've still to fix." We still haven't talked about the pregnancy situation, it will be one awkward conversation but it still needs to happen.

"I know and I respect that Finn. Just know I'll be here to pick up the piece's when she hurts you again." She said as she patted my hand, got up and handed me the ice pack. "I have to go to class, see you later." She said and walked away.

I need to talk to Quinn and soon.

**Thanks for reading!  
Please Review :)****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee anymore…not like I ever did…**

**Enjoy :)**

***Finn's POV***

I've been looking for Quinn all over yet she's no where to be found. I eventually had to go back to my classes but even in the classes we have together she isn't here! I've asked like twenty people if they've seen her and they've all said no. Puck isn't anywhere to be found either. I know I shouldn't be suspicious of the fact that no one's seen both of them since the fight between Quinn and Rachel but I can't help it considering the past!

I'd just about given on looking and would just till after school so I could drop by Quinn's house until I thought of going to the girls bathrooms. Yes I know I'm a little slow but give me a break, like I'd go in a girls bathroom. And now I'm standing outside the bathrooms like an idiot waiting to ask someone to go in and check for me. Who, of course, should walk up other than Santana in an insanely revealing floral shirt, black mini skirt(it was really short, but I will never check that girl out ever again)and really high black heels. How has Figgins now said anything to this girl?

"Frankenteen, why are you lurking outside the girls bathrooms?" She said walking up to me.

"Well I've been waiting for someone to come by and see if Quinn's in the bathroom."

"Ah, yes. I heard about the little catfight this morning. I'm so proud of Rachel, girl really held her own. I also heard you held her back instead of Quinn. I guess that why she's avoiding you huh."

"Yeah I guess, look Santana will you please check if she's in there for me? I really need to talk to her!" I asked.

"Fine Finnocence, give me a minute." She said before walking inside. She was in there for about five minutes before she came back. "Yeah she's in there with Puckerman." She said with a smirk on her face.

"She's with Puck? Why is he in there with her?" I asked. I did feel a bit jealous but not as jealous as I would be of, I don't know like Rachel with Jesse. Okay stop thinking like that Finn, even if you want to get back with Rachel you are still with Quinn!

"How am I supposed to know Finnessa? Go find out for yourself." And with that she walked off in her usual Santana bitch walk. I nervously walked into the bathroom and saw Quinn sitting on top of the sinks counter holding ice to her face and Puck sitting in a chair next to the sink. They seemed to be talking but stopped when I walked in.

"What are you two doing in here? Quinn I've been looking for you everywhere ever since this morning!" I asked.

"Well since you defended that midget this morning, I demanded Noah stay with me." Quinn said while glaring at me.

"Can I talk to you in private Quinn? Like in the auditorium or something?" I asked.

"Fine. Thanks for helping Noah." She said putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling at him before turning, glaring at me and walking past me.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said she just walked out anyway. "How come you stayed with her all day?" I asked Puck.

"Dude, she just asked me to stay with her. She looked upset and we all know I have a soft spot for Quinn after everything that's happened." He said, giving me a look as if to say don't look too much into it.

"I understand that Puck, just, uh, did she, uh, say anything after the fight or at all?" I asked, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"She was pretty pissed that you held Rachel back and not her. She kept going on about how you two are supposed to be Prom King and Queen and Rachel's ruining her chances and then we uh kinda talked about Beth." He said, looking slightly nervous for the last bit which was weird because Puck is never nervous.

"Look man, I know you and Quinn will want to talk about Beth. Don't feel like you shouldn't because of me." I said, kind of surprising myself.

"Oh. Okay dude. You should probably go talk to Quinn now, the last thing you need is for her to be even more pissed off." Damn he was right!

"Oh crap, yeah. I'll see you later Puck." I said running out of the bathrooms to the auditorium to find Quinn sitting by the piano on stage, impatiently tapping her fingers against it. Her head jolted up hearing the door open and close and threw me a dirty look.

"Oh how nice of you to show up." She said as I walked onto the stage.

"Sorry I was talking to Puck." I said.

"Whatever Finn, what do you want to talk to me about in private?" She asked, a mixture curiosity and anger very clearly dripping from her tone of voice.

"Something Rachel said-" I was saying before she cut me off.

"Of course it has something to do with something that midget said." She said viciously.

"Would you please stop that! Just because you don't like doesn't mean you have to bully her. Or are you on track to become the female Karofsky?" She got up and walked over to me and slapped me. It hurt like hell but I won't let her know that, I'm making a point.

"How dare you Finn. I am nothing like Karofsky!" She said. Is she serious? She goes around calling people names, Karofsky does that, she fights people, Karofsky does that and she's rude to people, Karofsky is past rude and gone into whole other level of it.

"Can't you see Quinn, everyday you act more and more like him! Are you not going to stop till Rachel transfers just like Kurt?" I shouted at her. She looked at me with wide eyes as my words sunk in. I could tell me words cut through her and realization flashed across her face.

"Oh my God. You- You're so right." She said looking away from me and sitting on the edge of the stage,her legs dangling over. "I'm a horrible person."

"This is how you acted before you got pregnant with Beth. When you were the bitchy cheerleader. Then during your pregnancy you changed, became nicer, made friends with the Glee kids but that all changed once again when you had Beth. You went back to your old ways, to the Quinn no one liked. Even Santana's gotten slightly nicer! I mean, even she and Rachel are friends now. I don't get why you have to act like a bully, why can't you just be nice to people?"

"Because I like to be strong and in control of things Finn. I want things to be my way. But you're right. I've been treating people in a similar way to the way he has. I don't want to push Rachel or anyone out of this school. I promise to go easier on her but that being said doesn't mean I won't stop being mean to her or anyone."

"Jeez Quinn why can't you just be nice? I can't talk to you about anything anymore." I said, it's the truth. I just don't feel like I can trust her or talk to her.

"Yes you can Finn, is there something else you wanted to talk about?" She asked, obviously changing the subject but I might as well go with it and go back to yelling at her later!

"Well… I wanted to talk about everything that happened last year. With Puck and the baby." I said hesitantly.

"What about Puck and Beth?" She said with a total careless tone, doesn't she care at all for her daughter?

"It's just…we never spoke about it since and you never apologized for hurting me or for sleeping with Puck and I think I deserve more than that from you."

"Look Finn, I'm so very sorry for hurting you but I'm not going to be sorry about sleeping with Puck because if I hadn't then I wouldn't have had Beth and another mother out there would be without a baby." She replied looking me in the eye.

"I get that you're glad you had Beth but the fact that you're not sorry for sleeping with Puck hurts me. I can't do this anymore Quinn. I'm sorry but we're over. Again and for good this time." I said as I walked off the stage.

"NO! Finn wait!" She called after me, I turned to see her at the bottom of the stages steps.

"Please Finn, don't dump me. Not yet at least!" She said with a begging look on her face. But something confused me.

"What do you mean not yet at least?" I asked.

"Wait. Wait till after prom please, Finn I'm begging here."

"I don't think so Quinn. What's in it for me?" I wasn't going to say yes anyway but I should at least check out what's on offer.

"I, uh, I'll help you win back Rachel. I know you miss and love her so I'll help you get her back. I promise." For some reason I believed her. What I said next will have two outcomes, it'll go horribly wrong and I never get Rachel back or it'll go right and I'll get Rach back.

"Fine. I'll go to prom with you."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Oh Glee, I wish I could own you.**

**This chapter contains a few spoilers I've read but I'm putting them in my own way since I'm not particularly sure what happens with some and what leads up to them so if you don't want to hear any spoilers etc you can still read it because they're not exactly the same. I'm twisting them into my own!  
I hope you guys like this, longest chapter yet!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

***Rachel's POV***

It's been a few weeks since my fight with Quinn (which I'm now very ashamed of) and my conversation with Finn. They're still together and Quinn still throws dirty looks my way. I guess my talk with Finn didn't do much good. So here I am walking into school with Santana and Mercedes who are busy talking about Prom which is in two days and their plans to drag me from store to store after school. Of course the other Glee girls will be joining the fun later, as will Kurt who we asked to come to prom with us. He is, of course, bringing his now boyfriend Blaine. They're such a cute couple so we had no problem.

People were still giving me looks and talking behind my back since the fight, the wardrobe Santana chooses for me to wear doesn't exactly help. Today I was wearing black skinny jeans, high heeled black ankle boots, a white tank top and black leather jacket that Santana gave me but only as a loan. She was wearing a similar outfit except with a pink leopard print cardigan. Her and Mercedes had linked onto my arms so I couldn't get away from the Prom talk. There's only one person I really want to go to prom with but as per usual he's taken.

"So I think we should get you a pink dress mini-Barbara. It's your favourite colour and really great with you skin tone" Mercedes said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh uh, yeah totally. That sounds amazing."

"Okay Berry, spill. What's with you? You're acting like you're here but your minds someplace totally different." Santana said as we reached my locker. I opened it and took out some books when a couple caught my eye. Finn was stand with Quinn at his locker and she was beaming up at him. I didn't realize I had been staring till Santana snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"So it's wannabe prom queen and gigantor that are bothering you huh?" Santana said.

"Yes. It's just that we had that conversation and I thought I'd really gotten through to him but I was clearly wrong."

"Rachel, this is Finn we're talking about. He's hardly the smartest guy." Mercedes said, clearly trying to make me feel better.

"The Finn I know is smarter than you'd think. But you know what, I'm not going to let it bother me anymore! I'm going to focus on going to prom with my friends and having a blast!" I said giving them my trademark Rachel Berry smile.

"That's our girl. Now come on, we'll be late for Spanish." Mercedes said, closing my locker door and linking onto me.

"Like that would be a bad thing." Santana said, linking onto my other arm. Who knew we'd become such good friends? Certainly not me.

**XXX**

Mr Shue let us out of Glee club fifteen minutes early, at Santana's request, so we're now in what is possibly the seventh dress store and everyone's throwing dresses at me. Everyone had their dresses, Kurt even had his tux but I couldn't find anything that stood out and shouted RACHEL BERRY SHOULD WEAR THIS.

"Rachel try this. It'll look so hot on you." Kurt said handing me a long pink gown with sparkles and diamonds all over. Very girly and very, very pink but just not me. I know, a pink dress not being Rachel Berry like is crazy.

"Kurt I don't know, I don't think I should wear a long dress." I was saying before someone who had walked into the store interrupted.

"You know Kurt, she's right. Midgets shouldn't wear long dresses." Said the oh so lovely Quinn who was now at the counter picking up something from the cashier, giving a quiet thank you and a fake smile before sliding whatever she had gotten into her bag and turning to us.

"Back off Q before I make you." Santana said, stepping towards her before Brittany held her back.

"She's not worth It San. Let it go."

"Yeah you should listen to Britt, Santana. Let it go, I mean it's not like a few months ago you were calling Berry names too. Oh wait." Quinn said with such a smug smile that made me want to hit her.

"Well unlike you Quinn, Santana can change. She's helped me through hard times and has become a close friend of mine. Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to get back to the conversation that you so rudely interrupted. You can be on your way now. Oh and Quinn? I am so voting for Lauren as prom queen." I said, matching her smug smile with one of my own. I could hear someone behind me laugh at the look on Quinn's face as she stormed out of the store.

"Well done Rachel, I have taught you so well to stand up for yourself. I'm so proud." Santana said with a smirk, putting her arm around my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze before wondering off to Tina and Brittany to look at more dresses.

"She has turned into such a bitch, well more like turned back into such a bitch." Kurt said to me, looking out the door that Quinn had come in and left through.

"Yeah she has, who would've thought Santana would turn out to be the nice one underneath it all?" Mercedes said.

"Hey! I can still be a bitch when I want to." Santana shouted from the other side of the store throwing us a dirty look.

"Oh we know Santana, we know." Kurt shouted back, smiling at her scowl which eventually turned into a light laugh.

"Shopping for prom dresses with every girl & Kurt from glee club. Rachel Berry, I never thought I'd see the day." A familiar voice floated from the doorway, stunning me to freeze with my back to the door, unable to turn around.

"What the hell do you want Jesse St. Jerk?" Mercedes said moving from in front of me to stand by my side facing Jesse, who I still had my back to.

"You wants to be staying away from my girl Rachel, ." Santana said, who I could see stepping in front of Jesse out of the corner of my eye, I slowly turned to face my ex boyfriend.

"Hello Rachel, long time no see huh?" He said giving me his signature cocky smirk while ignoring both Santana and Mercedes.

"Leave Jesse, Rachel doesn't need to see you right now." Tina said, walking to stand next to Santana.

"Rachel may I speak to you in private? Away from your bodyguards."

"No. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of them." I said with a slightly shaky voice. I can't help it, seeing him again has brought up the hatred I had from the time he egged me but also the hurt I felt from him breaking my heart.

"Well I'm home from New York for a couple of weeks and wanted to come see you. Obviously today is just a coincidence but I want to apologise for everything I've done to you."

"It's a bit late for apologies, don't you think so Jesse?" I said, folding my arms and somehow finding confidence to face him and look him in the eye. I also gave him what Brittany and Mercedes now call the Quinn Bitch Face.

"Rachel, I'm so very sorry for everything I have done to you in the past but I was hoping you'd forgive me and we could chance being friends." Is he serious? Was he not present for the smashing of the eggs against me?

"No. I could never befriend someone like you Jesse. Now please go." I said.

"Think about it Rach, I'll be home for three weeks. I assume you still have my number so call me." He said, so confident that I will phone him. He flashed me one last cocky smile and left.

"I didn't think I could hate him more. I was wrong," Kurt said before turning to me. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I just need a minute." I said, taking deep breaths.

"Just ignore him Rachel, he isn't even worth thinking about." Santana said, who stood next to Kurt in front of me with what looked like concern in her eyes.

"I know. It just brings back all these memories of where he hurt me. Finn had always warned me about him but I never listened. I was so stupid to even fall for Jesse in the first place."

"Well, you couldn't help it Rachel. He led you to believe he would never hurt you. You couldn't have known what he would do, just forget about him now! In a few weeks he'll be gone and you won't ever have to see him again!" Kurt said, giving me a light hug before walking over to Tina and talking about some dress she had in her hand.

"But why would Jesse leave, Mr Shue is his dad so he'll want to stay, duh!" Brittany said, looking at me then Santana confused.

"No Britt. Just no." Santana said quietly while shaking her head.

**XXX**

It was one day since the whole Jesse thing and I have been doing all I can to not think about him. That was until I walking into Glee club.

"What the hell is this I heard about seeing you yesterday? Did he say something to hurt you? Do you want me to hurt him?" Finn said storming up to me just after I took one step over the doorway. His concern was incredibly sweet but I saw Quinn glaring at us in the corner of my eye.

"Finn, calm down," I said putting my hand on his arm. "I don't want you to hurt him, he didn't hurt me. He wanted to apologise and be friends but I said no so don't worry."

"Good, I mean not that you can't handle him yourself, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. Especially by him. Again." Finn said, giving me a small smile but concern was still clear on his face. Silly as it may be, I smiled back.

"I appreciate your concern Finn, thank you." I said before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. I did this to show I care but part of me did it to rub it in Quinn's face that he still cares about me. I didn't realise the entire glee club was watching and listening to us until we turned to walk to our seats but not before Finn give me a big grin, one that gave me butterflies in my stomach and made me blush, my blush deepened when I did realise they were watching. The girls smiling at me, well all the girls except Quinn who looked like she may hurt me herself. I touched Finn's arm, gave him a smile and went to sit next to Mercedes.

"Looks like Finn still loves you. Not like it wasn't always obvious." She whispered to me.

"Shut up!" I said to her, while blushing deeply yet again, looking over at Finn who was glancing at me.

"Hello everyone!" Mr Shuester said, walking in and putting his books on the piano and turning to us with a smile on his face that didn't exactly touch his eyes like it usually did daily.

"I have something to tell you all, something you won't like. Especially some of you in particular but I want you to remember that it wasn't all me behind this okay?" He said, giving us a look that made him look…scared maybe?

"What is it, Mr Shue?" Noah asked what we were all thinking.

"Jesse will be performing at Prom tomorrow night instead of me." He said before the outbursts of what's and no way's broke through the group, the biggest what coming from Finn. I remained silent though I was still in shock.

"Guys! Settle down, I asked Principle Figgins if there was a way I didn't have to perform as I also have to chaperon but he said he'd already had a visit from Jesse asking if he could perform as he has friends who'll be here anyway and also said he'd do it for free so of course Figgins said yes. Guys I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do" He said. Jesse has 'friends' here? Yeah right.

"This is ridiculous." Santana said.

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do Mr Shue?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah there has to be something. We cannot have that, that idiot play here!" Finn almost shouted.

"Finn, there's nothing else I can do. I'm sorry. Just ignore for the night okay, stick together and he won't come near you guys. Forget about him and have fun. Now we have to start brain storming ideas for Nationals, any suggestions?" He asked but no one gave an answer, everyone was in their own little bubbles discussing Jesse and a few looked to me to answer Mr Shue but I just couldn't think right now. I looked around to see Finn staring right at me with concern and anger. I just shook my head and looked down at my lap. Prom was going to be dramatic, little did I know that that was a major understatement.

**Getting into the drama here hehe, like I said I'm twisting the spoilers into my own story so this isn't exactly what's going to happening though no one knows yet.**

**Who's watched Night of Neglect? Kind of a disappointment after the hiatus(apart from longing Finchel looks and Santana with her razor blade hair), but next weeks episode looks awesome and I personally cannot wait!**

**Well anyways, tell me what you thought of the episode and the chapter by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:  
Oh my God, I just passed 100 reviews on this fic! It's my first so I'm so excited and so happy! Thank you all so, so much for sticking with me through this story and for reviewing!  
Anyways, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Glee but I don't…  
Enjoy :)  
**

***Finns POV***

Prom's finally here. I can't say I'm excited, because I definitely am not. Between scary-prom obsessed Quinn and Jesse , I don't even want to go. The only thing that makes me want to go is so I can see Rachel. There's no doubt in my mind she'll look beautiful. I was attempting to fix my tie when I heard a lot of voices outside my room, I mean, I only thought Kurt, My mom and Burt were in the house.

I opened the door to see Rachel and Kurt, Rachel looked amazing. She was wearing a short light pink dress with crystals and sparkles all over it, cream coloured heels which made her legs look insane and the gold star necklace I gave her hung around her neck. Seeing that she was wearing this on Prom night made my heart skip a beat. Her hair fell around her shoulders, it was wavy and her fringe was pinned back. She looked gorgeous.

"Finn, hi." Rachel said, blushing lighty and smiling at me.

"Hey Rach, you look…wow, you look amazing." I said, smiling huge as her blush deepened and she looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Finn, your tux looks nice. I'm going to see if any of the other girls need help with their hair and makeup." Kurt said, winking at me, lightly touching Rachel's shoulder and walking into his room.

"Seriously Rach, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Finn. Kurt got to me. You look very handsome Finn, do you need some help with your tie?" She asked, I was still kinda caught up in the fact that she said I look handsome so it took me a moment to reply.

"Oh uh, yeah I do. Come into my room, it'll be easier to fix it in there than out here in the tiny hall." She smiled at me as I said it and gestured for me to lead the way. I walked into my room and held the door open for her.

"You never were that great at tying you tie were you Finn?" She said smiling up at me as she started fixing my tie around my neck.

"No but luckily I always have you to help,right?" I said smiling down at her, but she didn't answer.

"What are all the girls doing here?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Everyone's getting ready here, I'm surprised you didn't hear us till now. The guys are downstairs too. We're all going in the limo together, we would've invited you and Quinn but well, Kurt heard you'd ordered your own limo." She said, almost finished with my tie.

"Yeah, I wish I was going with you guys." I said looking down at her.

"There you go, all perfect." She said, smiling up at me and looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but look into her perfect brown eyes. Barely realizing what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Save me a dance tonight, will you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said. We were both leaning in, totally unaware of anything other than each other. This was my heaven, with her in my arms, just caught up in one another. Our lips touched so lightly until I pressed mine to hers, leaning down to meet her height. I missed her soft lips so much.

We in a full blown make out session when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, I wanted to ignore but Rachel pulled away, looking at me then looking at the doorway where Puck stood looking…pissed off?

"Sorry to interrupt but Finn, your limo's outside."

"Right, uh I'll be down in five minutes." I said, watching Puck shrug and walk off.

"Well that was awkward." I said, looking down at Rachel who shrugged out of my arms and took a step back. "What's wrong?" I said taking a step towards her before stopping when she held up her hand.

"Finn, what we just did was wrong. Your cheating on Quinn and now I'm feeling an odd sense of déja vu." Rachel replied.

"I'm not really sure what that means but Rachel, you and I both know I care more about you than anyone in the world."

"That may be true Finn but if it is, why are you still with her?" She asked.

"I don't know but I promise Rachel, I'll break up with her soon." Why was I still with Quinn anyway? She promised she'd help me get back together with Rachel after prom but here, now I could easily get back together with her. I'm an idiot.

"Go to Quinn, Finn. She's expecting you, don't let her down." She said, with a sad look in her eyes as she walked out of the room. She paused at the doorway as I walked over, I kissed her on the cheek but she just glanced at me and walked back to Kurt's room. Why did I ever let her go?

I walked downstairs to find my mom and Burt with the guys from glee club, talking but they looked up as I walked into the room.

"Oh Finn, don't you look handsome! Oh honey, come here." My mom said, opening her arms for me to hug her which I did.

"Thanks Mom. I better get going, Quinn will be mad if I'm late."

"Oh no, I really wanted a picture of you with the rest of the group. Can you hold on five minutes honey?" She asked, I nodded and she ran up the stairs. I saw Puck glaring at me, standing by the door so I took the opportunity to find out why.

"Dude, what's up with you? You keep glaring at me." I said after walking over, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"You're cheating on Quinn with Rachel, Finn. It's pretty obvious from what I saw. Me and Quinn may not be close anymore but she was my babymama and I care about her, don't hurt her." He said looking me in the eye. I was about to answer but my mom came rushing into the room with the girls and Kurt.

"Okay, group picture before Finn leaves! Everyone stand in front of the fireplace." Mom said, gesturing for us to stand next to each other.

"Rachel, sweetie can you stand closer to Finn please?" She instructed, Rachel of course, smiled and moved closer to me. I glanced at me mom, hold on. Did she just wink at Kurt?

"Okay, on 3 everyone shout Prom! 1,2,3!"

"PROM!" Everyone shouted, most laughing. I was looking down at Rachel, who was standing in front of me the entire time, watching as she laughed with the others.

"Oh, guys that turned out adorable," My mom said looking at the camera, "Finn you better get going, honey. Say goodbye to your friends, you'll see them in soon!" She said to me. A lot of the group wished me good luck, when I asked why they just shook their heads and walked off. I was getting into the limo when I took one last glance at the house, seeing Rachel, Santana and Kurt standing behind my mom and Burt at the door. I took one last look at the doorway an d got in, thinking as the limo drove away that the girl I should be with was back at that house.

**XXX**

***Rachel's POV***

I was standing behind Carole and Burt at the door watching Finn drive off when Kurt took my hand and pulled me away with Santana.

"Forget about him Rachel, enjoy the night." Kurt said.

"How can I enjoy the night knowing that Jesse St. Jerk will be at the prom and so will the guy I love with another girl?"

"Easy, you'll be with me and every one knows Santana is where the party's at." Santana said to me, in obvious attempt to lighten my mood. I couldn't help but smile.

"See there we go, forget about the Ex's and lets have a night to remember shall we ?" Kurt asked, picking up my purse and handing it to me. Santana rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"We shall." I said, giggling. I didn't know my night would be dramatic to start with but it can only get better from here, right?

**Oh the drama! I swear I was contemplating leaving Finchel kissing out of this chapter but I thought I'd be nice. And yes I also love Quick hence the Puck anger, though the writers of the show seem to have forgotten they even had a child but anyways, prom is the next chapter and even more drama, based off the spoilers for the real prom episode which I for one cannot wait to see!**

**Thoughts on Born This Way?**

**I personally, really liked it! Not many Finchel moments, well except for him punching her, him accompanying her to the doctor (I was so happy that he did!) and let us not forget him telling her she's beautiful, I let out a huge Awww to that, who else did? And Quinn looked so pissed, I was delighted. Though I did love her duet with Rachel, still not fond of her though and what the hell was with the Lucy stuff? I was literally like wtf? I also had no sympathy for what Lauren did to her. I was actually going YAY LAUREN. I love Lauren but as I said I love Quick, I liked pregnant Quinn when she was with Puck and they were cute, if they got together again I'd probably end up loving her again.**

**Anyway I'm rambling, but who else love the mall/ Barbara Streisand scene? I adored it and Kurt's dancing is amazing. I also loved Finn's performance and I think his dancing has gotten better, it was the perfect mix of good and awkward! I love his voice too much too. Finally, I loved the Born This Way performance, it was nice to see Tina singing part of a song without being interrupted for once!**

**Tell me what you guys thought of the episode and chapter by reviewing!  
Thanks for reading :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I never will…**

_**Author's Note:**_**  
There are spoilers from next weeks episode 'Prom Queen' but I'm changing them into my own and I'm also ignoring some certain Prom King and Queen spoilers.**

**Enjoy :)**

***Rachel's POV***

I'm already having the time of my life and we're not even at the prom yet! We all piled into the limo, almost the entire glee club! Shockingly the limo was quite big, we all thanked Puck for ordering it, so we all fit. We were singing and laughing and having so much fun, I almost forgot about my kiss with Finn. Almost, but Kurt, having seen my expression a few times, kept making me laugh and it really helped! Someone made a joke about how we sang 'Ride With Me' last year in the choir room, and of course we broke into song!

We were all laughing as we stumbled out of the limo two at a time, me clutching Kurt's hand while I kept laughing but quickly stopped as I spotted Finn helping Quinn out of their limo.

"Hey, come on! I want to get my dance on!" Santana said coming up to me before noticing what I was looking at. "Come on, I'm letting them ruin this night for you." She said, grabbing my arm, about to drag me inside after everyone but then Quinn looked straight at us as she linked her arm through Finn's.

"Hello girls, don't forgot to vote for us."

"Bite me, Fabray." Santana said, glaring at her before pulling me inside.

The gym actually looked nice, there were balloons everywhere and star decorations handing all over, one would think I was in charge of decorations having looked around. We spotted everyone at a table at the side and made our way over.

"What happened to you two, we didn't notice your absence till we got inside" Mercedes said to us.

"Nothing to be concerned of Mercedes, now who's coming to dance with me?" I asked with a smile on my face, all the girls giggled and walked onto the dance floor leaving the guys, Kurt took my hand and ran after them. We were dancing and having the time of our lives for a while when Principle Figgins took to the stage.

"Hello Students, welcome to the William McKinley High prom," He paused while every cheered. "Have fun but not too much fun, we have a special guest performer. Please welcome to the stage Mr Jesse !" People cheered while the group looked at me, I shook my head at them as Jesse took to the stage and started singing a slow song, his eyes locking on mine. I immediately looked away, to the side where the guys were at our table only to lock eyes with Finn. Seriously, people need to stop looking at me, I love attention but this is too much. Quinn was noticeably not by his side, probably busy getting last minute votes. He slowly walked towards me, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Rach, you know how you promised me a dance? Can I get that dance now?" He asked hesitantly. I looked behind me to find the girls and Kurt had been joined by their dates, so I turned back to him.

"Won't Quinn be mad?" I asked.

"Nah, she's too busy getting last minute votes to notice. So what do you say?"

"You can have that dance now." I said, smiling shyly up at him. Luckily, my heels gave me a bit extra height so it was easier dancing with him than usual. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wound his around my waist and we slowly started dancing, making me forget who was singing. I lay my head on his chest, I have a little extra height but still am too short to lay my head on his shoulder, forgetting anyone else is in the room. I can't help but smile, this has always been my happy place, with Finn.

"Are you having a good time?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I replied, Prom was great but dancing with him made it better.

"Well, up until now it was kinda boring but now, I'm having the time of my life," He said, I didn't have to look up to know he was smiling.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me, practically screeching at him. I pulled away to see Quinn glaring at me.

"Not so much now," Finn muttered to himself. "I'm dancing with Rachel, Quinn. What does it look like?"

"Well it looks like you're dancing with RuPaul, when you should be with me! Now Man Hands, run along, they're announcing Prom King & Queen soon and I need to be with my boyfriend."

"Quinn, how-" Finn started to speak, clearly looking pissed off before I cut him off.

"No, she's right. You should be with her when they announce the winners. Good Luck." I said, looking into his eyes before I walked off the dance floor to our table and sat down.

I hadn't realized that Jesse had finished singing his song till I looked up at the stage to see him announce he was taking a break while Principle Figgins announced the winners of Prom King and Queen. I hadn't time to run off before Jesse started walking up to me, as Figgins started speaking.

"Hello Rachel, you look lovely tonight."

"Go away Jesse, I want to have fun tonight and talking to you ruins that." I said, not looking at him.

"Oh yeah, you look like you're having the best time on the sidelines by yourself."

"Jesse, I don't have anything to say to you so please leave me alone. You are the last person I want to talk to right now." I replied, looking at the all the students where were listening to Principle Figgins talk. My eyes landed on Finn who was watching me.

"Rachel come on, talk to me. I want you back." He said, shocking me into silence.

"W-what?" Was my brilliant response after a minute.

"We were great together, Rachel. Two great talents who were meant to be, when you graduate we could go to New York _together_, be on Broadway and become stars together! Take me back." He attempted to make his offer sound irresistible but it just wouldn't work, not after what he did to me.

"I will never get back with you, Jesse. So you may as well give up now and go."

"Let me guess the reason as to why you won't get back together with me," he said, looking at Finn who's arm was being gripped by Quinn.

"He's got nothing to do with this, you egged me Jesse. You lied and you used me. I will NEVER get back with you." I said as I stood up about to go to my friends before Jesse grabbed my arm to stop me going.

"Let her go now, St. Jackass." Finn said, suddenly by my side.

***Finn's POV***

I couldn't help but watch Rachel as Jesse spoke to her. Quinn was gripping me arm and watching as Figgins was talking before announcing King and Queen. It looked like Jesse was really trying to push something and I could tell she wasn't having it but he wasn't backing down.

"Quinn, I'll be back in a second." I said, walking away before hearing her response. As I made my way over I saw him grab her arm, triggering anger in me.

"Let her go now, St. Jackass." I said, standing by Rachel.

"Oh look, it's frankenteen." He said, dropping her arm almost immediately.

"Shut up, Jesse." Rachel said.

"I you should leave, no one wants you here." I said, glancing down at Rachel.

"Ah Hudson, why would I listen to you?"

"I don't know but if I were you I would." I said stepping forward toward the guy I despise, ignoring Rachel's hand on my arm to pull me back.

"Bring it, Hudson." He said stepping forward.

_"And this years William McKinley High Prom King and Queen are…" Principle Figgins said._

"You're going to regret coming her tonight, Jesse."

"Prove it." He said.

_"Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes!" Principle Figgins announced._

I didn't even listen to the crowds or turn to see Quinn's reaction as I punched Jesse right in his stupid pretty boy face. I looked at Rachel, who was smiling but not for long as I turned away for longer than I should because when I turned back to Jesse, I got punched in the face.

"Oh my god, Finn! Are you okay?" Rachel said, touching my arm.

"He is so getting it." I said before starting a full on fight with Jesse.

"Finn, stop it! He's not worth it and you're going to get hurt!" Rachel said but I barely heard her as I punched Jesse again.

***Rachel's POV***

I watched on in horror as my two ex's fought each other. People were watching, some yelling fight, me yelling for them to stop. I didn't care about Jesse but I did care about Finn and I knew he was getting hurt. It was a few minutes before Mr. Schuester and Ms. Sylvester broke them up.

"Finn, what's gotten into you?" Mr. Schuester asked holding Jesse back.

"Teaching that jerk a lesson." He said, I had a hold on his arm as Ms Sylvester stood in between them.

"Hudson, get out of here. St. James, go somewhere and clean up but stay away from each other! Come on, Hudson." Ms. Sylvester said, I released his arm as he walked out with her. I turned to see the whole population of the gym looking at me, one face stood out. Quinn's furious scowl.

"I hate you." She said as she brushed past me and walked out to the hallways, I followed because I wanted to know what I did.

"What'd I do to make you hate me, Quinn?" I asked, following her.

"Everything, Rachel. You ruined everything! You stole my boyfriend last year and your doing it again now! And not only that, it's your fault Finn's been thrown out! It all comes back to you!" She said storming into the girls bathroom, glaring at other girls already in there till they left.

"And now look at me! I have no crown, my boyfriends gone and everything revolves around you!" She said looking in the mirror, her face not changing from the now permanent scowl until tears started forming as she dramatically turned to me. I looked away from her piercing glare.

"LOOK AT ME! You did this to me!" She screamed at me. I looked back at her, shocked.

Then she swung her arm back preparing to slap me.

**Well, well! Prom didn't go well huh? So much drama! Hope you guys liked it!**

**What did you guys think of 'Rumours'?**

**I really liked it, best performance to me was Go Your Own Way! Adored it! Quinn was annoying as usual, I loved Finchel's stake out's! Other than Finchel and Quinn, I loved that April came back, Sue was hilarious and Sam's story was so sad. Absolutely loved Don't Stop, Sam's little brother and sister were adorable!**

**And who's excited for next weeks episode? I can't wait to see Jesse/Finn's fight. The songs sound so awesome, except Friday…**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of the chapter and the episode by reviewing :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Prom Queen would have had more Finchel scenes. Just saying ;)**

**Enjoy :)  
**

***Rachel's POV***

"LOOK AT ME! You did this to me!" She screamed at me. I looked back at her, shocked.

Then she swung her arm back preparing to slap me.

The slap stung my cheek, and I didn't need to look in the mirror to see there was a mark there. I thought after that she'd just leave but she continued talking.

"You've ruined my life! Do you know how it feels having a boyfriend who doesn't love you? Knowing he loves someone else! Knowing he'll never love you like he does you!"

"Quinn, please let me talk-" I said but she cut my off.

"No! You don't deserve to talk! You've ruined one of the most important nights of my life. I hate you." She said.

She swung her arm back again, about to hit me but as her hand was about to connect with my face I grabbed her arm and pushed it back. You don't become friends with Santana Lopez and not learn a thing or two.

"Okay Quinn, you need to stop! I won't let you hit me again, I don't deserve what you're doing! You constantly belittle me and make me feel like crap, well I'm not taking it anymore. I can't control Finn or his emotions and it's not my fault he got into a fight with Jesse! And lastly, it is NOT my fault you lost prom queen!" I shouted back. I refuse to let her get the better of me for once.

"How dare you-" Quinn started to say, anger clear in her eyes but I cut her off.

"Quinn, shut up!" I shouted, she looked shocked. I suppose not many people have told her to shut up before, well people she was rude to anyway. "I am so sick of you trying to act as if everything that goes wrong in your life is my fault because it isn't! You're just too scared to admit you've made mistakes, you're human Quinn, these things happen!" I said. I expected her to say something but she just glared at me then brushed off her dress and walked past me, slightly shoving my shoulder with hers, she had opened the door but hadn't left. She paused and looked at me.

"If you think anything you say can change who I am and what I think, then you're wrong. To me, everything tonight, losing prom queen and Finn getting kicked out, is all your fault. I'm leaving this prom right now." She said as she dramatically stormed out.

I looked in the mirror, looking specifically at the red mark on my cheek. Sighing, I realized the mark probably wouldn't go away very soon, so I started applying more makeup. Sadly it wasn't doing a great job and I gave up soon. I decided to go out to the parking lot to see if Finn or Jesse were out there. I looked around for Jesse's car, vaguely remembering it was a BMW, but it was nowhere to be seen so he must've left. I couldn't see any trace of Finn until I gave up and was about to go back inside until I saw a familiar figure sitting on a curb by some parked cars. I slowly walked over and stood in front of it.

"Hey." I said, quietly.

"Rach, hey." Finn said, looking up at me and smiling but then winced in pain.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" I said, bending down to his level to get a look at his face, though it was hard considering it had now gotten dark.

"I'm alright, Rach you'll get your dress dirty if you stay like that." He said, sounding concerned. I didn't care, it was just a dress. I sat beside him instead.

"I don't mind. It's just a dress. Let me see your face." I said, tilting his head toward me lightly with my hand. A black eye was on it's way for him, his lip was cut and his nose was bleeding and there was some blood on his face and his clothes. I guess I didn't think the fight had gotten so bad but having seen Finn it was clearly very vicious. I lifted his hands to see if he'd hurt them punching Jesse, these were slightly bruised but in better condition than his face. "Finn, I really need to get you cleaned up, you're covered in blood."

"No, Rach I'm fine. Really. You should go back inside. I'm gonna walk home anyway." He said, smiling at me despite his pain.

"Walk home? But you took a limo here with Quinn." I asked confused.

"Well she kinda just stormed out here, yelled at me, told me we were over and left in the limo." He said. I'm not really shocked, she was angry when she left.

"Oh. I'm sorry she broke up with you." I wasn't really…

"I'm not. She was a handful, it reminded me of when we were first together and I was never happy."

"Well then I guess it's good then. Come on I want to help you clean up, you can't go home to Carole like this." I said, standing up. He looked like he was thinking about it.

"You're right, she'd freak but I'm sure she'll find out anyway. Let's go." He said as he got up. We walked side by side into the school, I told him I'd check if the nurses office was open, which it was and went inside with him. He said on the patient bed while I cleaned him up.

"Thank for this, Rach. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, looking into my eyes when I looked up for bandaging his hand.

"It's no problem Finn. I should be thanking you for saving me from Jesse. Although I wish you hadn't fought with him. He's not worth it."

"I don't care, he treated you badly and I had always vowed to myself if I ever came face to face with him again I'd kick his ass. Who do you think won the fight?" He asked, winking at me.

"You did, for sure! You got in way more shots than him and he seemed in a worse state than you." I said, smiling big at him. After a few minutes I had just finished helping him.

"There, good as new except from the noticeable black eye and cut and kinda swollen lip." I said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Rach, really." He said, taking my hand in his. I look at our hands but looking up into his eyes. Without even realizing it, we were both leaning in and our lips touched. The kiss was getting deeper when I felt him flinch. I pulled back at looked at him.

"What's wrong? Did-did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No, no of course not Rach! It's just my lip's kinda sore." He said, I'm an idiot, I was just helping him and knew he had a sore lip and here we were just kissing!

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rachel I'm fine. Just because I flinched didn't mean I wanted to stop kissing." He said with a sweet smile, that a boy who got caught doing something he shouldn't would use.

"I don't think I'll kiss you again, I don't want to hurt you." I teased, back away from him.

"Oh please! I think I can take a little pain." He said smiling at me, though he was sitting on the patients bed he still managed to reach out and pull me between his legs and kiss me again. I was smiling like crazy into the kiss but I didn't care. I was kissing the man I love, I didn't have a care in the world!

**Hope you guys like the chapter! It's not over yet though it would be a very happy ending, it's not just yet ;)**

**What did you guys think of Funeral?**

**I thought it alright, Jean dying was so sad. It was so weird to see Sue cry but I was almost crying myself too! In lighter, happier news, FUINN IS OVER! Thank the gods! I am so freaking happy over that fact. Finn finally faced what was right in front of him and that was his love for Rachel, his first love ;)  
Not gonna lie, I do kinda like Jesse and he had some hilarious lines throughout the episode but when he kissed Rachel, I was like NOOOO! And then Finn walked in with the flower, my heart broke for him. If Rachel does go back to Jesse (which I doubt considering the spoilers) I will just lose all faith in the writers.**

**I am so excited for the Finale next week, we finally get some actual Finchel guys! And have you all heard Pretending? If not, go now. It's no Faithfully but I adore it!**

**Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and the episode! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:  
Sorry this is kinda late, start of summer so it's been busy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee…why even bother with the if's, I never well…sigh….  
Enjoy! :)  
**

***Finn's POV***

I never would have thought prom would end this way. You know, end with me and the most beautiful girl in the world making out in the nurses office. I sure never thought it would but I'm not complaining. It was probably one of the best kisses we've ever shared, maybe even better than the kiss on the stairway before our first Regionals competition. That moment was one I'll never forget because she explained after Regionals that it was the time where she knew she loved me and wanted to be with me. Now, this may even be better. After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"Rach, I love you. So much." I said, whispering but I knew she could hear me.

"I love you too, Finn. I always have and I always will." She said, leaning her forehead against mine.

"I really want to get back together with you but we have a lot to sort out before we do." I said. She smiled at me, probably thinking about what I said. She shook her head slightly and looked at me again and put her hand on my cheek gently.

"You're so right. You know Finn, I'm so proud of how you've grown up. I can see it and I've seen it happen over the past few months. Now it just proves, you really are a leader." She said leaning in for a kiss, it would be rude of me to deny her. We kissed for another few minutes before I jumped down off the bed, pulled her into a tight hug and looked at her before opening the door and hearing the music from the gym.

"Hey, do you think we can go back in? For the last dance." I asked her, it seemed unlikely if up to Ms Sylvester but I want the girl I love to end her night perfectly.

"I don't know, if we ask Mr Schue, then maybe but if Ms Sylvester's still there then no." She said, smiling at me.

"Come on, it's worth a shot!" I said, taking her hand and running to the gym, not too fast though, I didn't want her to fall in her heels! We ran up to the door and saw Mr Schue standing on the inside just next to the door, watching the students. It looked like Ms Pillsbury was there too, talking to him.

"Hey Mr Schue!" I said, walking up to him with Rachel.

"Finn what are you doing back here?" He said, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Look Mr Schue, I'm really so sorry for fighting with Jesse and I know what I'm asking is kinda breaking the rules but could Rachel and I please go back in? For the last dance, that's all! Please."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Finn…" Ms Pillsbury looked at Rachel and I and glanced down at our hands which were still joined and looked back at Mr Schue.

"Come on Will, let them in. Sue has already gone home and Jesse left too so there'll be no fighting, right Finn?" She smiled at me.

"None at all, I promise!"

Mr Schue looked at Rachel and I and sighed. "Fine go on in you two."

"Thank you so much, Mr Schue!" I said before running in with Rachel. It was clear that prom was winding down, people were preparing to leave but most were still dancing. I overheard someone say this was the second last song so I pulled Rachel onto the dance floor and start twirling her, ignoring the stares from other students.

"Oh look what we have here, has all my work paid off Rachel?" Santana said, dancing by us with Brittany. Rachel just laughed and smiled at her.

"I think so Santana. Come here!" Rachel said, pulling Santana to her for a hug despite Santana's protests. Even though she kept saying not to hug her, Santana still clearly hugged Rachel back. Their friendship was kinda weird but I'm still glad they're friends.

"Ugh Rachel, you're turning me into such a sap. Come on Britt, lets dance somewhere else before I end up hugging Frankenteen too." She said, jokingly shuddering.

"Don't be mean San, I'm so glad you two are back together!" Brittany said before dancing away with Santana but not before telling more members of glee club about us. Soon enough we were crowded with the others telling us "congrats" "it's about time" "finally" and more. We just laughed it off.

"Seriously though, I am so happy you two got back together! I couldn't stand more of depressed Finn. If nothing happened tonight, Carole and I were going to start planning ways to get you back together!" Kurt said, making me laugh. My mom always loved Rachel. She said she was the daughter she never had.

"Well it sounds like I need to visit Carole over the weekend! I have missed her." Rachel said, smiling as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Hey, after party at the roller rink April Rhodes used to own or whatever, Mr Schue hooked us up!" Puck said, dancing with Lauren beside us. "Glee club only!"

"You want to go?" I asked Rachel.

"Why not! It'll be fun!" She said before the music slowed and a new song began before Figgins announced it was the final song.

"I'm glad I'm ending prom with you." I told Rachel.

"Me too." She said before laying her head on my chest as we swayed to the music.

***Rachel's POV***

Prom may have been dramatic but by the end, it was probably one of the best nights of my life. I chose not to tell Finn about Quinn slapping me. It would only make him mad and I didn't want to ruin this night. He'll be furious when he finds out, should I ever tell him? Yes, yes I should. I can't restart this relationship hiding things like this.

We soon finish dancing and prom is officially over. People are already leaving, cars and limo's leaving the parking lot, balloons everywhere. It really was a good night. The entire glee club is walking towards our limo, everyone just so happy. Finn and I are walking behind the rest of the group, his arm strung around my shoulders as I lean into him. Our group is last to leave so the parking lot is eerily empty and Noah is attempting to scare everyone but no one seems fazed. Everyone's laughing at his attempt but something seems off about him. He and Lauren aren't really interacting and he seems like his mind is somewhere else. I'll ask him later, right now everyone's too busy piling into the limousine. All couples are sitting together but are kinda squashed into each other so I just sit on Finn's lap but lean into him so I don't hit my head off the roof.

"You two are so cute, not gonna lie I missed the cuteness of your relationship." Mercedes commented looking at us with the others. I blushed and hid my face in Finn's chest.

"Sure you guys sometimes made us want to puke with all the lovey-dovey stuff but it was still very sweet." Tina said.

"By the way dude, way to go showing St Jerk who's boss!" Noah said holding out his fist for Finn to fist bump or something, some stupid guy thing. The guys are cheering for Finn, I roll my eyes but can't help but smile.

"Well Finn is my hero." I said, cuddling into him ignoring the chorus of "aww's" by the girls and Kurt.

"And I really wanted to punch him after what he did to Rachel, so tonight was my chance." Finn said, tightening his grip on me.

"I didn't think had it in you to be so violent, Finn. I mean yeah, you punched the daylights out of Puck during baby gate but this was way more!" Artie said.

"Well my anger had been building towards him after what he did to Rachel, he was hardly leaving tonight anyway without a confrontation with me. He got what he had coming." Finn said, earning a lot of "totally's" and "so true" from everyone.

For the rest of the ride everyone talked to each other, except Finn and I. He just held me in his arms, whispering sweet things into my ear, such as "I love you" and "you're the most beautiful girl in the world". We got caught by the others who asked what's with the whispering, to which I just blushed and replied "mind your own business please". We soon arrive at the Roller Rink. Noah unlocked the door with the key given to him by Mr Schue, who he promised that we'd clean up if any messes were made. Mr Schue or April must have decided to decorate because the rink looks lovely. Dimmed lights hanging everywhere and balloons here and there. It all looked romantic.

"This place looks so much nicer than the last time. Very romantic." I said, looking around. Suddenly music started playing, I assume Noah turned the stereo on. Some took off their shoes and heels and replaced them with skates, grabbed someone's hand and went skating. It was nice watching, I was about to join Finn when Noah caught my eye. He was sitting on a chair and kept glancing at the door.

"Hey Rach, you coming?" Finn asked smiling, about to get on the rink

"Uh yes of course, just in a minute. I just want to talk to Noah for a second."

"Sure, don't be too long!" He said, winking at me before skating off and almost stumbling into Mike. I laughed as I walked over to Noah and sat next to him.

"Noah, are you okay? You haven't been acting much like yourself all night."

"Yeah I'm great, why wouldn't I be?" He said, almost sarcastically but I couldn't be sure.

"Noah, you can tell me. Did something happen with Lauren and you?" I asked, attempting to not sound like I was prying.

"We broke up. She met someone else and lost interest in me." To be honest, I was wondering how long they'd last.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't too bummed about it. We broke up a couple days ago, I came to prom with her anyway considering I'd already asked her and we were in the running for king and queen and all." He said.

"Oh yeah, congratulations King!" I said, trying to make him smile.

"Thanks Rachel." He said after cracking a small smirk. Something was still up.

"Is there something else, Noah? You still seem quite down."

"I have feelings for someone who I doubt will feel the same." Noah replied, shocking me with his honesty. Oh god, please don't let that person be me. I mean I'd be flattered but I love Finn and I don't want anymore drama.

"Would it be rude of me to ask who?" I asked him.

"No, it-ir's Quinn. I've had feelings for her ever since she got pregnant with Beth. I guess by her giving Beth away, we didn't have much of a reason to be around each other. She didn't seem to care. Then she fell for Sam and then Finn again and Lauren caught my interest. Just because that happened doesn't mean I don't love her anymore." He replied. I was in a state of shock, he's never been this open, especially about being in love.

"You don't know she doesn't feel the same Noah, she may have been putting up a wall to hide her feelings about putting Beth up for adoption and losing you. You really should speak to her Noah, if you want to go to her now I don't mind keep this place under control?" I asked.

"No it's fine Rachel, she's coming here. I texted a while ago since I haven't seen her. I figured this would be a good time to talk to her." Oh god, she's coming here! She left Finn in such a fit of anger, what if she tells him she hit me? It could ruin the night! She might try hit me again! Well Santana's here so I doubt she'd let it happen but still!

"Uh well that's good Noah, I sincerely hope she feels the same. Everyone deserves to be happy, Noah." I said, smiling to cover my nervousness.

"Thanks Rachel, you're a good friend. Now go to Finn and enjoy the night!" He said and smiled at me. Noah could be a really sweet guy when he wasn't being a jerk.

"Good luck with her, Noah." I said smiling and I got up patted his shoulder and walked off. The night was going so amazing, we were having so much fun. Everyone was skating with everyone, Tina and I were holding Santana up while we were skating, turns out she's not very good much to her dismay.

"Ugh, I was good at this before! What is this shit? Did they wax the rink before we came on on purpose?" She said as Tine and I helped her up, silently laughing. Eventually Santana calmed and laughed it off. We had dance offs on skates, quite difficult in dresses but still so much fun! Well it was until Quinn burst through the doors of the Roller Rink and straight to Noah, while we all watched. She glanced around, her gaze landing on me and she glared.

"What's up her ass?" Santana asked while we went to get drinks. "She's totally giving you a death glare."

"Something went down earlier, it was nothing."

"Spill it, Rachel. We've grown close and I can read you like an open book." She said, giving me a look.

"She slapped me earlier. In the bathrooms after the fight, she was hysterical and screaming at me then she slapped me. She tried to hit me again but I caught her arm. We argued and she stormed out then broke up with Finn before escaping the prom in their limo." I said quietly so no one would hear.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kick her ass!" She said and turned to walk over to her, clearly angry.

"No, Santana!" I said, grabbing her arm. She turned and gave me a questioning look. "Finn doesn't know what happened. I don't want to tell him tonight or him to find out. He'll get so angry and I don't want to ruin this night!"

"Don't give me that shit Rachel, she can't hit you and get away with it!" She said yanking her arm from my grip and stalking over to Quinn who seemed to be having a serious talk with Noah, even more reason to keep Santana back. I ran after her, grabbing her hand to stop her but she would she pull it back and keep going.

"Santana, please don't-" I started to say.

"Hey Fabray! What makes you think you can slap someone and get away with it?" She said loudly enough for the entire place to hear.

"Who'd she slap?" I heard Kurt ask.

"Rachel!" Santana replied. Oh no…

"WHAT?" Finn shouted running up to me, thankfully he had his normal shoes on or else he'd have fallen badly. Jeez Rachel, worse things to think of now!

**Oh the drama!  
Hope you guys enjoyed it, it's a pretty long chapter because I didn't know where to stop haha.**

**What did you guys think of New York?  
I'm sure a lot of you can guess how much I loved it! Our Finchel is finally back together everyone! I'm so happy! Their scene while singing Pretending was beautiful and though some think the kiss was unprofessional and cost them the competition, (that's why? They came to New York totally unprepared, what show choir does that?) I still loved and was smiling like crazy throughout! Santana's Spanish shouting was priceless! And I looooved the scene in the library, too effing cute! Especially when they were leaving and he put his arm around her keeping their hands together! So sweet! Their date was so romantic too, I don't know how she resisted kissing him (I know I wouldn't have).**

**Other than the epicness that is Finchel, I loved the I Love New York/New York, New York performance! Had that song stuck in my head forever! Light Up The World and For Good were both so awesome! I loved the guys conversation with Finn, it's rare to see moments like that and I thought it was cool and how awesome it the Hummelberry friendship? Too cute! And is it me or is Rachel's fashion sense getting so much better? Her dresses were so gorgeous in the episode! But wtf was the thing with Quinn, Santana and Brittany? The way to solve all problems is a haircut? I don't think so…**

**Anyways, please review to tell me what you thought of the episode and the chapter! And Finchel shippers unite! They're back! Tell me of your happiness! Can't wait till season 3!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

**Can I just say I love those of you who review my stories, especially those who say they love the story and are just so sweet! I don't need to name names but I am sure you know who you are! Thank you all so, so much! Also there's a bit of Quick in this chapter too but don't worry, it's still Finchel!**

**Disclaimer: Ah Glee, I really want to own you. Yet I don't…**

**Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***

"Finn, please calm down-" I said, as his stood near me. He reached out and tilted my face up towards him, trying to rub away the makeup my cheeks. He must have made some progress because he saw the light red mark on my right cheek. I had applied a lot of makeup to it wasn't clear until now. He lightly touched the mark and his expression hardened as I flinched from the sting. He looked so angry.

"How the hell could you do this Quinn? What has she ever done to you?" He shouted at her, stepping in front of me protectively.

"She's ruined everything for me, Finn! First she took you, then ruined my chances of winning prom queen, then-"

"Quinn, SHUT UP!" Santana shouted at her. "No one wants to hear about how Rachel "ruins" you're perfect little life! The only one doing that is you!"

"Santana this is none of your business, this is between Rachel and I."

"When you mess with Rachel, you mess with me. She may be annoying but she has become one of my closest friends. I'm sure if you dropped the bitch in you then maybe you could be friends with her too!" She said.

"Yeah, that'll never happen. I could never be friends with that troll!" She said, I looked down and tried to hide the fact that that comment hurt me.

"How dare you! Rachel is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you're just jealous Quinn! Because Rachel has the life you want! And now she has more friends than you and is becoming more popular and you're jealous! She'll go places in her life, she'll be a star while you'll be here wishing you had done things differently!" Finn said to her. We were all looking at Finn, he's really grown and he's showing that.

"Oh please, I'll never be jealous of her! I know what my future will be like Finn, I don't need you to tell me. But if she had never come along and you never joined glee club then we'd still be together!"

"No we wouldn't! You'd still have gotten pregnant and I would've found out!" Finn shouted back. "It didn't matter who'd tell me or if the kid came out with a Mohawk, we wouldn't be together, Quinn! You need to get over me and stop trying to bring people down!"

"He's right Quinn, ever since you quit Cheerio's you've been bitchier than ever! Even I, the head bitch around here, is admitting this. You need to get over yourself Quinn, the world doesn't revolve around you anymore. Without Cheerio's you have nothing, no popularity, no one to stand behind you and back you up, nothing! Glee is a family and one you refuse to be apart of so why don't you just quit?" Santana shouted.

"You know what? MAYBE I WILL!" She said before storming out.

"I'm gonna go after her." Puck said as he ran outside.

"Ugh, I swear, that girl really gets me going!" Santana said.

"I don't get why she has to have it her way all the time?" Brittany added.

"She's Quinn, who is she if she isn't trying to be the most popular girl there is?" Tina said.

"And what's with Puck going after her? Rachel, you should know! You were talking to him awhile ago." Mercedes said and all eyes turned to me. I sighed, should I tell them? Would Noah be angry if I do? Better find out.

"Noah still has feelings for Quinn." I said.

"Well, I said good luck to him. She's clearly a handful." Artie said.

"Puck can handle her I think, he's strong." Sam commented.

"Am I the only one wanting to know the whole story behind the slap by the way?" Kurt said and looked at me. "Rachel?" I sighed and Finn took my hand in his and gave it a small, encouraging squeeze.

"You don't have to go into detail and talk about it if you don't want to, Rach." He said.

"No, it's okay Finn." I said, Santana moved to sit on a seat and looked impatient. She already knew the story so no wonder she'd want me to hurry and finish telling it again. She may have changed but she's still the same in some ways.

"Well after the fight broke out and prom king and queen were announced, Quinn was hysterical. The minute Jesse and Finn were thrown out, she was furious. She told me she hated me and stormed off to the bathrooms and I followed her to ask why. She just kept screaming at me and lost her mind and hit me. She was going to hit me again until I caught her arm. We argued for a few minutes then she stormed out and left."

"Ugh, she's such a bitch." Mercedes said.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you, Rach. If I hadn't picked a fight with Jesse and had Quinn get mad then she wouldn't have hit you." Finn said, looking guilty.

"No Finn, don't be sorry. It probably would've happened anyway. It's over and done with now so can we all forget it ever happened" I said to him and the rest of them.

"No way, Fabray hit you Rachel! I'll get her for it." She said, reaching into her hair.

"No razorblades, Santana." I said, causing Kurt to reach over and pull her arm down while shaking his head. Santana shrugged him off and looked disappointed.

"You're taking away my fun, Rachel." She said and folded her arms.

"Sorry Santana." I said, smiling at her anyway. "Guys, can we just go back to having fun like we were before all the drama?" I asked. Some smiled at me and nodded and Sam went over to a stereo and started blasting music, everyone got up and onto the floor and started dancing. Finn took my hand and led me to the floor, twirling me once before holding me in his arms and dancing with me. I smiled up at him while forgetting all my worries. The song was a slow song so we swayed to the music before he tilted my head up to look at him so he could whisper to me.

"I love you so much, Rachel." He said, while looking into my eyes. I just couldn't look away and couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you too, Finn." I replied before he kissed me lightly but very sweetly. I could tell people were watching when I heard whistling and cheering and fake gagging (Santana and Kurt). I didn't care, I kept my arms tightly around Finn's neck and kept kissing him. Hey, we have a lot of months to make up for!

**XXX  
*No POV***

"Quinn, wait up!" Puck called as he chased after the blonde.

"No Puck, I know where I'm not wanted and where I don't want to be so just leave me alone!" Quinn replied after wiping her tears,. She was reached her car and was about to open the door when Puck ran in front of it to block her entrance.

"No Quinn, you need to hear me out." Puck said, receiving a confused look from Quinn.

"What about? You didn't do anything." She said, looking confused and kinda crazy since her mascara was smudged all over her cheeks from crying.

"You're right I didn't but you need to listen to me anyway! What you said in there can't be true Quinn, you can't leave Glee club!"

"Why shouldn't I, Puck? Everyone hates me and a lot of the time, the feeling is mutual." She said looking up at Puck.

"That's not true and you know it. We're a family, we're all a family. Families fight but that doesn't change the fact that they love each other. And at times when you think that everyone hates you, there'll always be one person to change your mind." Puck replied. He was looking into her eyes and she couldn't look away from his but she still looked confused.

"And who's that?" She asked, half knowing the answer.

"Me, Q. I will always be the one to change your mind, whether you think so or not but answer a few questions for me first, Quinn." He said.

"Like what?"

"Why do you act like a bitch to everyone?" He asked.

"Who said I was acting?" She answered with her own question.

"Oh give it up Quinn! I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks and I know you! In case you can't remember, we had a baby together. If anything, I know you better than anyone in there!" He replied, pointing to the door of the roller rink to make his point.

"I act like a bitch to protect myself, Puck. You know that." Quinn said, looking away from him.

"You don't need to act like that to protect yourself, look at me for instance. I gave up the bully crap, though it did protect me too, and look at me now. I'm fine. Those people in there have each become a friend to me. They're my family and they accept me and they'll accept you too if you drop the act." He said.

"It's who I am, Puck!" She shouted, frustrated.

"No it's not! You were a totally different person when you were pregnant with Beth, where is she? I know that I want her back."

"Well she's not here."

"She could be if you allowed her to, Quinn because that girl, she was the real you. Not the girl in front of me now." He fought back. "Another question, why Rachel? Why do you always treat her worst?" Puck asked.

"Because she's ruined everything for me! She took Finn from and ruined my chances at winning prom queen and…and she has the perfect like... I lied in there Puck, I am jealous of her. She has everything, the perfect voice, friends, boyfriend and she's getting more popular. I-I can't compete with her so I have to try put her down." She said, slightly breaking down and tears started forming. "I say and do mean things to her Puck, but I feel instantly guilty."

"Come here," Puck said pulling her to him in a hug, her tears started staining his shirt but he didn't care. "It's normal to be jealous and feel guilty, Q. It's part of being human and you don't have to put a wall up because of jealousy. Quinn, you know you can go straight back into that building and talk it out with Rachel, and Finn too. Explain what you've just told me. They'll forgive you. And you'll get your friends back for being honest. More importantly, you'll get your family back." Puck told the crying girl in his arms. He pressed his lips to her hair and rubbed her back as she slowly stopped crying.

"Maybe you're right…" She mumbled against him.

"I know I'm right. If I'm wrong and you leave glee club… then I'll leave too."

"What?" She said and pulled back to look at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I care about you, Quinn. We may have ignored each other a lot since Beth but I'll always love you." He said before realizing what he'd said, he was about to say something else when Quinn pressed her lips to his, all arguments suddenly forgotten. They kissed for a moment before she pulled away.

"Thank you, Puck. You really do care about me and-and I think I love you too." She said. "We shouldn't have ignored each other. We had a child and we had to talk it out about giving her up for adoption but instead we pushed each other away. I'm sorry Puck." Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry too, Quinn. Are you ready to go inside and talk to them?" Puck asked, hoping she'd say yes. She looked down for a second before looking up at him.

"I think I am, if you stay by my side."

"I will. Don't worry." Puck said, kissing her forehead before taking her hand and walking back towards the building.

**Could Quinn be coming over to the good side? Let's hope so! I originally was going to make Quinn the bitch that wouldn't change at all but I did like Quinn when she was pregnant with Beth (you know, that incident that happened in season one. The one that's never mentioned but we all remember?)and she was nice and cute with Puck so I want that Quinn back, both in this story and on the show! I wanna know what you all think too!**

**How are you all coping with the summer hiatus? I'm fine so far, Glee Live can keep us occupied! I'm so excited because I'm going soon to a concert and I can't wait! Btw, how cute are Lea & Cory when they hold hands during I Wanna Hold Your Hand? I always see the videos and gifs and just am like "awww"! I'm sad there's no Finchel duets though, there's a Fabrevans duet(that's their couple name right?) but not a Finchel one? I don't get how that makes sense!**

**I'm rambling as usual! Tell me what you all think of the chapter and you feelings on the hiatus and anything Glee related!  
Thanks for reading :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Still no ownage of Glee…sigh…  
Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***  
Who knew prom would be so fun and dramatic? I'm so glad I got to spend it with the glee club! We're all still here, dancing the night away but Noah and Quinn are nowhere to be seen. I felt somewhat guilty because a lot of things that have happened to Quinn have always come down to my as the source. Right now I'm trying to forget as Finn twirls me again and we dance to a dance song. Finn has never been a great dancer. Don't get me wrong he has gotten better but still is kinda hilarious when he dances without choreography. When I laughed, he looked so confused but still kept smiling.

"What are you laughing about, Ms Berry?" He asked, taking my hands in his and making me dance with him, causing me to laugh harder.

"Don't worry about it, Finn."

"Nice dancing, Finn!" Kurt said, dancing past us with Mercedes, both were laughing.

"Yeah Finn, simply amazing!" She laughed before they danced away.

"Let me guess, my dancing is really bad and is making me look like an idiot?" He said, though he didn't seem hurt. He just kept smiling.

"It's not making you look like an idiot Finn, it's just kinda…funny. Ignore them!" I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"It's fine Rach, I know I'm a bad dancer." He said, still dancing with me anyway.

"Well I certainly think you've improved." I said, reaching up to press my lips against his lightly. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me again. We kept kissing until I heard the front door close shut with a slight slam. We broke apart and I looked to where the noise came from, only to see Noah and Quinn standing there holding hands, Noah looked at Quinn and gestured towards us. She looked hesitant but started walking our way with Noah in tow. She stopped a few feet from Finn and I. I heard the music stop and I didn't need to turn to know everyone was watching. I heard footsteps from behind me that came to a stop next to me and knew it was Santana.

"Rachel, Finn, may I speak to you both in private?" Quinn said, glancing at Santana before looking at us again.

"Whatever you need to say to them can be said in front of all of us." Santana said, gesturing to everyone else.

"It's okay Santana, we'll be fine." I said, I took Finn's hand and we started walking to a quieter area of the rink with Quinn who wasn't letting go of Noah. We reached a room, it looked like an office and went inside. I stood with Finn by the wall opposite Noah and Quinn. "Well, what did you want to talk to us about, Quinn?" I asked since she was silent.

"I wanted to talk to you about the way I've treated you and why I did." She said, looking at Noah who nodded to her in encouragement. I could tell whatever she wanted to say wasn't easy for her, she looked slightly awkward and I noticed her face was slightly pink, she must have been crying.

"Rachel, I'm not really sure of what to say but I want to start with," She paused. "I'm sorry." She said, looking me in the eye. I knew she meant it, I was still slightly suspicious. Was it only about 20 minutes ago she was here arguing with Finn and Santana over me and insulting me in the process? Despite silent my suspicions, she continued speaking.

"What I said before was a lie, I am jealous of you. I envy everything you have. You've got the perfect life Rachel, the voice, the boyfriend, the friends and you have a perfect home life and your popularity is increasing. It irritated me that being loved you and I was just here with a boyfriend who longed for his ex and made it so clear, I was furious. I felt like you taken everything from me and what happened tonight just destroyed everything and I blamed you for everything that happened and I shouldn't have. You were never to blame." Quinn explained. I didn't know what to say or think, I was stunned into silence. Quinn Fabray was jealous of _me_? Did she say that? What am I saying, My hearing is perfect, of course she did. She looked at me like she was expecting me to say something but I guess she took the hint that I didn't know what to say because she spoke again.

"Rachel, I have treated you horribly since the day we met. I insulted you, called you names, pranked you, judged you and was just a total bitch to you. Well not just to you but it was mostly to you, but what I'm trying to say is that I never meant them and whenever I said something or did something, I instantly felt guilty and I'm sorry for that. I know I put you down a lot and made you feel like you were nothing but I was wrong Rachel. You're actually a really good person and I was too blinded by jealousy, popularity and rage to see that."

"I was always so angry by the fact Finn genuinely loved you and not me. Honestly, I wasn't even mad when you told him I was pregnant with Puck's baby. I was relieved. But still, when it was all over and my supposedly perfect life was in tatters I started to resent you even more. Tonight fuelled that resentment because I knew Finn stood up for you against Jesse because he loves you. He fought Jesse because he's in love with you and not me. I was blinded by hate and I thought I lost prom queen because everyone knew Finn loved you and not me. I should never have hit you, let alone try to hit you twice. That wasn't me, actually everything that I've done to you or anyone else wasn't me because that was all an act. I'm really sorry for my act hurting you, Rachel." She said. I don't think I've ever heard her say so much to me. Especially without yelling and insults being thrown. I finally found the courage to speak and let my feelings free.

"Quinn, I respect your apology and that you're trying to make amends and I appreciate it but it isn't that easy. You made my life hell, I felt like I was never good enough for anyone and I constantly felt ugly because of the jokes and insults you made up about me. Finn knows what it was like, I used to ask him if I was pretty enough and I used to compare myself to you because I never felt like I was beautiful. I always felt that that was the reason I had very little friends, I was no Quinn Fabray. I'd never be as pretty or as popular or feel like I was worth anything. I'm happy now Quinn because I have made friends despite everything and they love me for who I am because I am who I am. I never put on an act to get people to like me. You made me feel horrible, I don't think I can ever forget that." I said, noticing Finn giving my hand a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry for ever making you feel like that Rachel, I really am. The fact that everything I did was an act to make myself popular was stupid and I wish I never had done it because I can see how much damage I've cause. I'm so very sorry. Can you ever forgive me and maybe give us being friends a try?" Quinn asked, she actually looked hopeful.

"I don't know Quinn, you've put me through a lot to just up and forgive you like everything was nothing." I replied.

"I understand, maybe you'll forgive me in time and we'll become friends." She said, smiling at me.

"Maybe." I replied, smiling slightly back at her.

"And Finn, I want to apologize to you too. I've hurt you a lot and you don't deserve it because you're such a great guy and I was terrible to you. I was such a bad girlfriend, and you never loved me the way you love Rachel and I guess seeing that made me want to hurt you a lot and stand in the way of your relationship with her but I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I hope, like Rachel said, maybe in time we can be friends too and you can forgive me." Quinn said to Finn. I appreciated that she said this to him, she really hurt him when she cheated with Noah and he deserved a decent apology better late than never.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks though, Quinn." Finn replied.

"Yeah Quinn thank you for apologizing, we appreciate it." I said.

"Great! So can we move past it now? Focus on the future and not the past?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess we can." I said smiling back.

"Great because in my future I see myself partying it up out there! Lets go!" Noah said, enthusiastically.

"Wait, it's none of my business but are you too back together?" I asked, trying to sound like I'm not prying. Quinn looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

"Yeah, I guess we are." She replied, her smile getting bigger. I smiled at her then at Noah and winked him and he nodded and smiled back.

"Congrats man." Finn said, smiling at Noah and giving him a guy-hug.

"Thanks Finn, no hard feelings considering she's your ex?" Noah asked.

"None at all, I'm too happy with my girl." He said smiling down at me. My face broke into a huge smile, I just couldn't help it. We were walking back out when Quinn touched my arm and whispered to me.

"Don't let him go. You bring out the best in each other and you're better for him than I ever was." She said, smiling at me. She truly meant it. I really was beginning to like this real Quinn. I smiled back and replied.

"Thank you Quinn and trust me, this time I won't." I said, smiling back. She grinned at me and went back to Noah as we walked back to the main area. Of course, everyone was looking our way. Santana and Kurt walked straight towards Finn and I.

"What did she say?" Kurt asked.

"Was she a bitch? I can fix that." Santana said, reaching for her hair again until I grabbed her arm.

"Santana seriously, no need for the razorblades." I said, gently pushing her arm to her side. She frowned, clearly hoping for my reaction to be different but gave up anyway.

"Ugh fine. What did she say?" She asked. I looked over at Quinn who was looking at us, everyone was in hearing distance so it looked like she expected me to say something bad.

"I will not go into specifics but I will say she apologized to Finn and I and she hopes we forgive her and become friends some day." I replied. I smiled slightly at Quinn.

"Oh. Does that mean you're good now Quinn?" Santana asked, her tone slightly amused. I guess she thinks Quinn's kidding.

"Yes Santana. Truthfully, the way I've acted in the past was well, an act. I'm sorry if I've ever hurt any of you. It wasn't who I am and I truly apologize to you all." Quinn answered. Everyone looked at each other suspiciously.

"You're serious right?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent serious Mercedes. I realize what I've done bad. It took almost losing you guys and Puck to show me everything I've done was wrong." She replied.

"Puck? Really?" Artie asked, clearly everyone was confused.

"Yeah, I helped my girl realize what she did! Is that so hard to believe?" Noah asked, there was several "yes's" going around. "Guys, have a little faith in me!" He said, jokingly.

"Back to being serious, can you guys forgive me so we can move forward and have fun as a group?" Quinn said. Again, everyone looked at each other and a few looked at me. I smiled and nodded at them.

"We're a team and a family, if we don't have fun then we suck." I said, receiving a few looks from people probably thinking I've gone insane. It's understandable, considering I'm usually all about the competition and being completely serious.

"Well if Rachel says we should move on, then I think I speak for all of us when I say lets party?" Kurt said, smiling at me. Everyone cheered and someone turned back on the music causing everyone to start dancing. Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor with the girls. Even Quinn.

We partied for the rest of the night, everyone having fun. We all danced together and I think it was the first time the glee club has been so close. When we decided to part, due to most being tired and just wanting to go home, Finn offered to walk me home. Of course I said yes.

"Tonight was awesome. Though I still have to explain to my mom why my face is busted up, it doesn't matter. I had the best time because I ended the night with you." Finn said to me, squeezing my hand in his. We were just about to reach my house and honestly, I didn't want him to leave. I'd miss him.

"I'm glad you did. Who knew prom night could pretty much change everything for us? I certainly didn't. It was so dramatic but it ended so…so great! I don't think I've ever felt so happy as I did tonight." I said. It was true, I had the best time with my friends! Who could ask for more?

"Well just you wait till we go nationals and win!" He said, so enthusiastically. His excitement was so adorable.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." I said looking up at him. We finally reached my house and he walked me up to the door, I saw a light on in the living room and new my dads were up and waiting for me. I turned to him to say goodbye.

"I really had an amazing night Finn. I'm glad it was with you." I said quietly.

"Me too, Rach." He paused for a second before speaking again. " God, I actually don't want to leave your side. I feel like I'll miss you even though I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you too, Finn. But as you said, we'll see each other tomorrow. You're going to come here right?" I asked.

"If you want me to, I'll be here." He said, smiling at me.

"Good, we have a lot to talk about." I said, not really wanting to think about that. "I better go inside Finn, the lights are on and my dads are waiting up."

"Okay. Well, good night Rach." He said, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. I looked him for a second before gently pulling his face to mine so I could kiss him. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"Good night, Finn. Text me when you get home so I know you got back safely." I said quietly. He stepped off the porch and looked back at me.

"I will…I love you, Rachel." I couldn't contain my grin.

"I love you too, Finn. " I said opening the door, I turned to see him watching me so I blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch, he watched me till I went inside. Gosh, I love him so much.

"Hello Rachel." My dad said coming into the hallway.

"Dad, hey. I'm sorry I'm home so late, I just-" I said, realizing I hadn't called them at all.

"Don't worry about it baby girl, as long you had a great time!" My daddy said, appearing in the hallway. "Was that Finn I saw kissing you?"

"Daddy, you were watching! Shame on you for being so nosy!" I said, I wasn't really upset but it's still an invasion of privacy.

"Well we wanted to see who dropped our girl home and I'm so happy to see Finn! I always liked him you know, Rachel. Are you two back together?"

"I think so, yes. Do you mind if I just go to bed and give you a detailed description of the night in the morning, I'm really tired."

"Of course superstar, good night baby." My dad said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Night Darling." My daddy said, hugging me before I went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and took off my heels, I changed into my pyjama's and was about to go to bed twenty minutes later when my phone buzzed.

**From:Finn**  
Just got home babe.  
Mom's in bed so all's good.  
I miss you already, sleep well.  
I love you.

I smiled before texting back.

**To:Finn**  
Glad you're okay, babe.  
Miss you too, get a good nights sleep.  
I love you too. xxx

I sent the message and set my phone down before switching off the light and going to sleep, where the star to my dreams was Finn.

**Aww, isn't Finchel cute or what? The next chapter will be them sitting down and talking about their relationship in the past and why it didn't work etc! Don't worry, it won't end badly!**

**What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**I was on the fence about whether I should make Quinn be nice or keep her the bitch but what can I say, I prefer nice Quinn. Or should I say, genuinely nice Quinn? Also, sorry for this being so late! I couldn't really phrase what I wanted Quinn to say to Rachel so I hope it did come across well! I'll be going to Glee Live this week (excitement is through the roof) so hopefully I get another chapter out soon, written from excitement!**

**Don't forget to review!  
Thanks for reading :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…I wish I did though….I'd keep Lea, Cory and Chris on for season 4...  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains finchel fluff. Be aware ;)**

**Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***

I was woken the next morning by someone lightly shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes, quickly closing them again from the bright sunlight shining through the window. I slowly opened them again to find my Daddy sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good morning, superstar." He said, smiling at me.

"Good morning Daddy, is everything okay?" I asked. I'd grown into a habit of sleeping in on a Sunday morning after my breakup with Finn. It's only one morning of the week so it's no big deal to me,

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. You have a visitor waiting for you downstairs." He said, smiling wider as he left my room. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, which showed 10.00am. Who would be here this early? I got up and put on my slippers before going downstairs to find Finn in my living room with my dad's. He smiled brightly at me as I walked in. I smiled back of course!

"Finn, what are you doing here so early?" I asked. Finn was never really happy when I woke him early on the weekends when we first dated so this was strange to me. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt under his letterman jacket and jeans, he didn't look tired at all. He must've woken up really early, well early for him.

"Hey Rach, I thought I'd get up early and come here, try to impress you and all. I didn't think you'd still be asleep. I can come back later." He said, about to stand up before I held up my hand to stop him.

"No Finn it's fine. Come on into the kitchen, I'll make us something to eat."

"Rachel, your dad and I are going to go out for the day. Give you and Finn some time to talk." My daddy said, standing up.

"Okay Daddy, thank you." I replied. They got up and walked to the front door with me and were about to leave before my dad gave one last comment.

"And when we say talk, that's all that should happen when we're gone." He said, much to my embarrassment, thankfully Finn was still in the living room and hopefully didn't hear.

"I know Dad. I'll see you two later." I said, practically pushing them out the door. I walked back into the living room and saw almost laughing.

"I take it you heard what my dad said?" I said, hoping he didn't.

"Yeah, but don't be embarrassed. Burt says stuff like that to Kurt and Blaine all the time." He replied, smiling at me. Hearing that Burt says that to Kurt made me laugh which made Finn smile wider.

"That's somewhat comforting. I'm going to make myself something to eat, do you want something?" I asked him, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Yes please. Do you even have to ask?" He said, getting up and taking my hand as I walked to the kitchen. I missed this feeling, of knowing I was holding onto the man I love and he was holding onto me too. He sat at the table and watched as I went around the kitchen getting everything I needed to make pancakes.

"I really like your pyjama's." He said suddenly, a smile on his face as I turned to look at him before glancing down at an old grey 'William McKinley High School' shirt of his that he left here after football practice when I let him shower here. It was really big on me and reached just above my knees. It was the first time I'd worn the shirt since we broke up. I realized he didn't know I had it, I looked up at him nervously but he wore the biggest grin on his face.

"I'd wondered where that shirt was."

"Y-you can have it back if-" I said but he cut me off. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"No way, it looks way better on you than it ever did on me. You look really sexy in it." He said quietly, causing heat to rush to my face. I was blushing deeply when he touched my cheek slightly before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to mine. I was kissing him back for a moment before I lightly pushed him off. He looked at me confused and possibly a little hurt so I quickly told him why.

"I woke up like ten minutes ago Finn, I have morning breath." I told him. It's a silly reason but I don't want to be disgusting. It's just not who I am! Finn's smiled returned, looking more amused, and he pulled me to him again.

"Rach, I don't notice or care about your morning breath." He said before lightly kissing me again. I smiled against the kiss but pulled away again.

"Finn, I don't want to set my kitchen on fire. Stop distracting me with kisses." I said, joking. He laughed and sat down.

"Rach, I doubt you of all people would set a kitchen on fire. You're an awesome cook!" He said.

"Accidents can happen, Finn." I said, hoping he'd pick up and the double meaning. Accidents can happen in kitchens but also in relationships. I looked at him and he nodded at me, still smiling. So he did get it. He reached out and pulled me onto his lap and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Rach." He said. When he said that, it sounded so natural. I smiled brightly at him, resting my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, Finn." I replied. Instead of kissing me like I thought he would, he hugged me tightly. I smiled contently and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his hand go up and down my back, softly stroking it. It was something he'd do when we were dating and we're just be casually watching a movie or just laying on my bed, not kissing or even talking, just laying there in each others arms. We sat like this for I don't know how long but we broke apart when we heard a sizzling sound and a slight smell of burn. I jumped up and lifted the pancake with a spatula before turning back to Finn.

"I hope you sometimes like your pancakes half burned." I said jokingly.

"I'm sure it'll still taste great." He said, smiling up at me. I finished making breakfast and we ate in silence. Not an awkward silence, a comfortable one. Occasionally he'd compliment me and kiss my cheek. Once we were finished, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs to change quickly. When I came back down, Finn was sitting in the living room waiting. He looked at me when I walked in and slightly frowned. I glanced down at my outfit, a pink t-shirt with a black skirt and pink legwarmers, thankfully Santana or Kurt aren't here or they'd scold me for wearing them.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"No, you gorgeous. It's just that I preferred my shirt on you." He replied, causing my to blush again. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Okay, stop making me blush!"

"If you're asking me to stop complimenting you which is making you blush then that's never gonna happen because you're too beautiful." He said. I'm almost positive that my face was completely red.

"Finn Hudson, stop! How about we get to what we were supposed to do?" I said, referring to us needing to talk about the faults in our relationship in the past.

"Sure. Where do we start?"

"I guess we talk about how bad our relationship was the first time around. Sure it had it's great moments but they didn't always last." I replied.

"I know. Rach, we both know I single-handedly ruined our relationship."

"Finn, that's not true-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Yes it is, Rach. I was a terrible boyfriend. I never stood up for you when you needed me to, I never protected you and I was never there for you when you needed me to be. I lied to you about sleeping with Santana and I pretty much pushed you into Puck's arms. I was a total jerk." He paused to look at me. I didn't know what to say so he continued.

"I really wish I could turn back time and tell you the truth and be a better guy. Make things right but I know I can't. I regret the way I acted Rach, so much. You were always there for me. When Burt was in the hospital, you were by my side. You were there when I got sad about missing my dad one after my mom told me she was marrying Burt. You came to my house late at night and held me when I got so upset that night that I was crying. Anytime I needed you, you were there. I love you so much Rachel and I wish I'd never hurt you and I never let you go. You're the most important person in my life and I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done wrong." He said, leaving me stunned. I was tearing up and hugged him tightly. He held me for a few minutes until I pulled back.

"You hurt me, Finn. You hurt me so bad, I cried myself to sleep every night after we broke up. Then I saw you with Quinn, it tore my heart apart but it didn't make me stop loving you. Nothing can. Yes you hurt me when we were together too but I did think I could fight my own battles and I always gave the impression that I was strong enough to stand up for myself but really I'm insecure, silly and naïve. Nobody's perfect, Finn. Not you or me or anyone. I made mistakes too Finn. Sure, you're having slept with Santana and then me catching you ogling her in halls drove to Noah but I shouldn't have. I can forgive you if you can forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I can forgive you, Rach. I forgave you a long time ago. Can you really forgive me? I did a lot more to you than you did to me." He said.

"Of course I can, Finn. You forgive your first love anything." I said, smiling at him. His face lit up at the last part.

"I'm your first love?" He asked. Such a silly question.

"Yes."

"You're my first love too. I never loved Quinn, maybe as a friend but I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Rach." He said, causing me to start crying. I hugged him again and cried into his shirt.

"Please tell me those are happy tears." He said, pulling back to wipe my tears.

"Of course they are. I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn replied and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling away. I held his hands in mine when I thought of something.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Finn.

"Anything." He answered. I paused for a second before asking him.

"Why did you go back to Quinn?" I asked, looking down at our hands. I didn't look when I heard him take a deep breath and answer.

"I went back to her because…I felt like I needed to make things right with her but really, I felt alone and if I went back to her I'd never be alone and I wanted to be wanted by someone, it's why I tried to lure her away from Sam. I thought I had some feelings left for her but when we got back together it became clear to me there was nothing left. She was really only using me for popularity and prom votes. Anytime she'd make me take her out on a date, I wished it was you. One night we were at breadsticks and I saw you leaving with Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany and I just wished I was with you than with her. I longed to be back with you."

"Then why didn't you just break up with her?"

"I don't know. I was still hurt from the whole Puck and you thing and thought staying with Quinn was the best thing. But you changed that thought after you had that sleepover with the girls and Kurt and I woke up the next morning with you in my arms. I just forgot everything else and just wanted you. I was going to break it off with Quinn but she somehow convinced me to stay with her. I'm just glad that it's now over," He paused put a finger under my chin to make me look at him. "because now I'm here with you now. I couldn't think of anything better." He pulled me into a hug then.

"I've missed you so much, Rach." He whispered. "You're the only girl for me. I'm never letting you go again."

"Good but I don't plan on going anywhere." I replied. We stayed in each others arms for a few minutes until my phone started ringing. I sighed as I got up to answer it. I checked caller ID, rolled my eyes and answered.

"Hello Kurt." I glanced at Finn and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Rachie!" Kurt replied and didn't say anything else.

"Is there something you need, Kurt?" I didn't mean to sound rude but it was obvious why he was calling. He could've at least had the decency to call after Finn had left or tomorrow!

"Not at all, just calling to check up and see how you are!" He answered and suddenly I heard another voice. "Jeez Hummel, just ask her how it went with Finn!" I heard Santana shout. "Shut up, Santana, she'll hear you." He tried to say quietly but clearly forgot he still held the phone so I heard him.

"Tell Santana Finn and I are great but I'm going to hang up now because I want to spend time with him. Private time, Kurt. I'll talk to you later." I said and hung up before returning to the couch. Finn wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair as I rested my head on his chest.

"Those two are too nosy for their own good." He said.

"Tell me about it. They're only doing it because they care, I guess."

"I guess so. Why don't we watch a movie? Make up for lost time." Finn suggested.

"Sure! What do you want to watch?" I said, smiling up at him.

"Why don't we watch Funny Girl?" He said. I shook my head and smiled at him. He really is too sweet.

"That's a great idea. Let's go watch in my room." I replied, getting up, taking his hand and dragging him upstairs. When we got up he sat on the bed while I put in the movie. I closed the curtains and lay on the bed next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. Forget whatever I said before, this is my happy place.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until Finn lightly shook me. I rubbed my eyes, glanced up at him in confusion.

"I think your dad's just came home. I heard the door shutting." He said.

"Oh okay, I guess we better go downstairs then." I said before glancing at the clock which read 6pm. Wow, I was out a long time. Finn looked in the same direction and answered my unspoken questions.

"You fell asleep near the end of the movie, I fell asleep shortly after but woke up when I heard the door shut. I forgot how much of a peaceful sleeper you were." He said, stroking my hair.

"You said that on purpose to make me blush, didn't you?" I said, knowing that I was blushing.

"Maybe." He said with a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed, dragging him with me. I reached up and kissed his cheek before leaving the room with him. We went downstairs and saw my dads in the living room.

"Hey Dad, Daddy. Have a nice time?"

"Yes we did, sweetheart. What about you?" Daddy asked, glancing down at my hand which was still holding Finn's.

"We had a great time." I said, smiling brightly up at Finn.

"Finn, would you like to stay for dinner?" My dad asked. Finn looked down at me and I nodded at him.

"I'd love to." Finn replied. I'm glad he said yes, not that he didn't bond with my dad's while we were first dating but it's better he lets them warm up to him again though they seem to already.

***Finn's POV***

I stayed at Rachel's for dinner and actually an awesome time! Her dad's are awesome cooks and really funny guys. I thought they might be a little hostile (that's the right word I think) but they were awesome. Today was just awesome, well any day spent with Rachel would be awesome. I won't let her know this but I watched her while she slept for a few minutes after the movie was over earlier. She's so beautiful when she's asleep, she's always beautiful but she just looked so peaceful. It took everything I had not to kiss her, I just held her tighter in my arms. It felt so right. I looked at her as she stood up with her plate, she really just can't not look beautiful.

"Hey, let me help you." I said, about to get up with my plate in hand until she stopped me.

"No way, you're a guest Finn." Rachel said.

"Rach-"

"No, Finn! Just relax." She said and leaned down to kiss my cheek before taking my plate from me and going into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, Finn. She's always trying to help." Rachel's dad, Leroy, said.

"I feel bad sitting here and letting her clean up." I said honestly.

"It's in her nature, Finn. If you try to help she'll freak out." Rachel's other dad, Hiram, said.

"Finn can we be honest with you?" Leroy asked.

"Uh yeah, of course."

"We didn't like you for a while, after you broke up with our daughter. You broke her heart, we understand she broke yours too but she's our little girl so of course we stand by her. We're so happy you two are back together though, Finn. It's obvious she loves you and you love her and I, a lover of fairytales and happy endings, think you two are meant to be. I'm glad you're here with her, Finn."

"Thank you sir, I'm glad too. More than glad actually, ecstatic. I'm so in love with Rachel, it's probably unhealthy. I promise you, I will never hurt her again." I replied. It was the truth, it would kill me to hurt her again.

"You're good for our girl, Finn. And please, call us Leroy and Hiram." Hiram said, smiling at me. It felt good to know they'd forgiven me too. Rachel walked in and was grinning like crazy, making it obvious she was listening. She came over, stood behind me and wrapper her arms around my shoulders.

"Have a nice conversation?" She said, sounding slightly smug.

"Definitely." I said, turning my head to smile up at her. When I did I caught sight of the clock which said 9pm. "I should really get going, it's getting late."

"Oh it is! I don't want Carol to worry." Rachel said. It was so cute that she was worrying about my mom worrying. She was pretty much like a daughter to my mom. We all stood up and walking into the hallway.

"Thanks so much for dinner. It was awesome." I said, sounding stupid.

"It was no problem, Finn. Have a safe trip home." Leroy said, shaking my hand.

"Goodnight Finn." Hiram said, also shaking my hand.

"I'll walk you to your car." Rachel said, taking my hand. Hiram and Leroy said their goodbyes again and disappeared into the living room when Rachel walked outside with me. We stopped in front of my car, I didn't bother unlocking it yet, I just stood there holding Rachel's hands in mine.

"I had such an awesome time today, Rach. Seriously, it was the best day I've had in a long time."

"Me too, Finn. I wish it didn't have to end.." She said, longingly.

"Hey, it doesn't end. We have tomorrow, the day after that and the day after that and a hell of a lot more days after that's, It'll never end." I said, leaning down to kiss her. She took her hands for mine and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her. Kissing Rachel was amazing, it just felt like there was no one else in the world, just me and her. All too quickly, well not really since we were kissing for a few minutes but like in theory it was way too quick, we pulled away. Rachel leaned her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"You have to go. I don't want your mom to think I'm never letting you go home." She whispered.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd keep me." I said, jokingly.

"I'd try but that might go along the lines of kidnap. If I want to be on Broadway, I really shouldn't have a criminal record. So you should really go home now." She said, still keeping her arms around my neck.

"If you insist." I said.

"One last goodnight kiss and then you're going, okay?"

"Okay." I said before pressing my lips to her soft lips. We kissed for another few minutes before Rachel pulled away, breathless.

"You need to go now before we get carried away again."

"Fine, I'll go." I said, defeated. I hugged her tightly before opening the door to my truck. "Is it okay if I come by tomorrow morning and pick you up for school?"

"That would be great. Goodnight Finn, I love you."

"Goodnight Rach, I love you too. More than you know." I replied before she shook her head and close my door after I climbed in. I watched her walk up to her porch where she turned around and blew a kiss to me. I pretend to catch it which made her giggle. I started my truck and glanced back at her. She waved once and went back inside. I drove off grinning like a fool.

Is it possible for someone to be happier than me? I think not…

**Finchel fluff is awesome huh?**

**Gosh this is a very long chapter, I guess it makes up for the late update. It's not very good because I had kind of a tough time writing their talk and I didn't want it to be too dramatic!**

**As I said in my last chapter I went to Glee Live about two weeks ago! It was amazing! I swear, I was fangirling like crazy when it began. I'm so in love with Cory Monteith after seeing him sing Jessie's Girl live. The entire cast was amazing. Lea and Cory are so cute, they kept smiling at each other and looking at each other, it was adorable. I was so sad when it was over, it seems like it went by so fast! Oh well, at least we have the 3D movie to look forward too!**

**And have you all heard by now that Ryan-dumbass-Murphy announced Lea, Cory and Chris won't be returning for season 4? He's a total douche. He didn't even tell Cory who found out through the media and then lied to the media saying he told Chris who found out through twitter. I swear I hate that man. This is one fan who won't watch season 4. Even if it does get picked up, which it hasn't. I hope it doesn't get picked up for season 4, no one wants the show to be without the original cast except Ryan. I hope Chris wins his Emmy so he can show Ryan what he'll miss when he's gone from the show. I'm so happy he got nominated, along with the show and others. Though Naya deserves to be nominated so much! **

**I'm rambling as per usual, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I don't know when the next one will be up as I'm going on vacation and won't be bringing my laptop. So if I don't update for a while, I haven't given up on the fic or finished, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee…  
Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***

The alarm woke me Monday morning with yet another cheery song and I practically bounced out of bed. Today would be the first day that Finn and I walk the halls as a couple again. I couldn't wait to walk around, proudly holding the arm of my lovely boyfriend. Also, because of Santana, I've started to ignore the whispers and stares from me peers. It's crazy to think of how far I've come, well not just me but a lot of members from glee. I've never been happier.

I worked out for a few minutes before hopping in the shower, singing at the top of my lungs and changing into a black skirt that stopped before my knees, a white top and black heels and pulled back my hair, leaving just my bangs down. I was downstairs, after finishing my breakfast, about to put on a leopard print cardigan when I saw Finn's letterman jacket hanging from the coat rack.

"Finn left that here last night, darling. Return it to him, will you? I better go to work, I'll see you later princess." My Daddy said before kissing my hair and leaving. I stared at the jacket for a few minutes then took it off the rack and slipped it on. It was pretty big on me, forcing me to roll up the sleeves.

A few moments later I heard a knock at the door. I picked up my bag and opened the door, knowing who it was. I pulled the door open and smiled brightly up at my love. He was about to say something when he caught sight of my new piece of clothing. I glanced down at it then looked up at his gawking face and grinned at him.

"I hope you don't mind, you left it here last night and I thought that maybe since some of the other football players girlfriends wear their jackets that maybe I could-" I nervously said, babbling on until Finn brought me to an abrupt stop, leaning down and pressing his lips firmly to mine. I kissed him back fiercely before pulling away, needing to breathe.

"Believe me Rach, I don't mind." He said, also breathless and stood up straight.

"Does it look okay?" I said, twisting from side to side and smiling.

"It looks great. You look so beautiful, Rach. I've always wanted to ask you to wear but I never really had the guts. It makes me proud to see my gorgeous girlfriend wear my jacket." He said, leaning down to kiss me again.

"Thank you, Finn. We should really get going, I don't want us to be late." I said, walking outside and pulling the door closed behind me.

"Aw, I wanted to kiss you more." He said, grinning at me.

"There's plenty time for that later, baby." I said in a flirty tone and walked ahead of him to his truck. I glanced behind me and smirked at Finn who was frozen with a small smile on his face. "Aren't you coming?"

He laughed slightly and ran up to me. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" He said before lifting me up, opening the truck's door with one arm and putting me in, much to my protests and giggles.

"I love your laugh." He said, leaning in to kiss me. I pecked his lips and smiled. He pouted, closed my door and ran around to his side and slid into his seat. He reached off and kissed my cheek before he pulled out of my driveway and onto the road.

"So my mom kinda freaked out when she saw my face yesterday. She only saw it when I got home last night because she had been in bed when I got home after prom and she was still asleep when I left yesterday morning." Finn said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"I didn't catch a lot. It was just her rambling about it. She just asked who did it, am I going to press charges, did I fight back and all the stuff a worried parent would say."

"She was just concerned. Did you tell that it was full on fight between you and Jesse? And that you got kicked out of prom?" I replied.

"Yeah, she was pretty disappointed but I told her why I fought with Jesse and got kicked out and she said she understood and when I told her that it led to us getting back together, it made her happy and glad. She really thinks of you as a daughter, Rach. She wants to have you over for dinner as soon a s possible." He said, smiling at me.

"Well I can come over this weekend?"

"That would be perfect, she'll be really excited. She really loves you, Rachel. Like seriously, when I told her we were back together she screamed and hugged me. Burt thought she'd had an accident or something. She went on about how wonderful an influence you are on me and how she can see us being together out of high school. She may have already started planning our wedding with Kurt." He said with a laugh. Unlike any other guys who would most likely shudder at the thought of marriage at our age, Finn spoke about it so naturally. Kind of like he expects it too.

"Kurt was practically bouncing off walls when I got home. I refused to tell him anything so you may get attacked when we get to school."

"He actually called me last night, I didn't answer. He may kill me. All the girls may actually." I replied, laughing. We talked for the rest of the ride before pulling into the schools parking lot.

"Ready to walk those halls as Finchel again?" Finn asked me before getting out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, leaning over to kiss him before breaking apart to get out. Finn met me at my side and took my hand as we started walking towards the building.

"Let me take your bag for you, babe" He said, taking my bag from my shoulder.

"That's very chivalrous of you, Finn." I repeated from the first time he did this. He laughed in response and brought our joined hands up to kiss them. It was a very sweet moment till I heard my name being called.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!" Santana shouted as she stormed up to us. Uh-Oh this isn't good, she never uses a persons full name unless she's mad. Following behind her were Kurt and Brittany. "What have you got to say for yourself?" She asked.

"Why hello Santana. Good morning Kurt, Brittany." Kurt smiled back and Brittany waved.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you last night? When I become someone's friend, they better be answering my calls." Santana said.

"I was tired Santana and I will not go into detail of what Finn and I spoke about yesterday." I said, getting dirty looks from both Santana and Kurt.

"Finn, leave so Rachel can tell us in private what happened." Kurt said.

"No. He won't leave, I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" I said, not giving them a chance the reply as I tugged on Finn's arm to leave. We walked into the school and it took all of five seconds before we received looks and saw people whispering to one another. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"I thought you liked when people talked about you? I remember you saying it's like preparation for when you become a star and people start gossiping about you." Finn said, looking down at me. I stared at him in amazement. He really did listen to me, he's surprising me every time he says something.

"Well I did but then I realized that sometimes it's better to have a private life." I answered.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He said as he released my hand and draped his arm over my shoulders instead and leaned down to kiss my hair. We reached my locker and he gave me my bag. I opened it and put my bag inside, I glance at Finn and saw him looking at the door of my locker where is name was. I smiled to myself, reached inside my locker for the 4ever piece and stuck it back under his name and looked at him.

"How come you kept my name up?" He asked.

"It would've meant losing you completely and I guess I felt like we'd find our way back eventually." I answered honestly. If I'd taken down his name it would've felt like my heart disappeared.

"And you were right. You're always right, Rach." He said, leaning down to kiss me. "I have to go to my locker now, what's your first class?"

"History, you?" I replied as I put my bag in and took out my books.

"Algebra. I guess I'll see you at lunch then," He said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." I replied, smiling at the fact he called me 'babe'. We kissed for a second before he left. I had just closed my locker when someone grabbed my arms, causing me to jump. "What the hell, guys? If you're trying to give me a heart attack at sixteen, then mission almost accomplished!" I said dramatically holding my hand to my chest.

"Whatever baby Barbara. We want to know details and since we all have History together, what a better time than now?" Kurt answered, with Santana, Quinn and Mercedes smiling and nodding.

"Ugh, lets just get this over with." I said, rolling my eyes and walking ahead, hearing snickers from the others at they followed before bombarding me with questions.

* * *

It was that time of day again where Glee club took place. I was ten minutes early and lucky for me, the girls and Kurt happened to be early too. I had told them most of what had happened after they broke me down by constantly asking me but they still wanted more. They were gathered around me and the seat I demanded to keep empty for Finn but that didn't stop Santana from sitting there as they all shot questions my way. It felt nice to have friends who wanted to be so invested in my life but it was getting annoying.

"What did you guys do after your conversation?" Kurt asked.

"Did he take you out somewhere?" Quinn asked.

"Did he take you to feed the ducks?" Brittany asked.

"Was it romantic?" Tina asked.

"Did you two finally do it?" Santana asked.

"GUYS! We're practically attacking Rachel, lets give her a chance to breath!" Mercedes said.

"Thank you, Mercedes." I said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome, girl. But maybe you can tell us now." She said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine! We watched Funny Girl and we fell asleep, then we had dinner with my dads when they got home, no big deal." I finally said.

"He had dinner with your dads and you'd only been back together for all of a few hours? How did that go?" Kurt asked.

"It went quite well, actually. My dads love Finn." I said. A second later, Finn and the rest of the guys came in. "Excuse me, ladies." I said, getting and crossing the room to my lovely boyfriend.

"Hey Rach." Finn said, smiling brightly, forgetting any conversation he had with the guys. Noah and the others just shrugged and walked to their seats. I walked with Finn to our seats and sat with him, avoiding the looks from others. "I missed you." He said, even though we saw each other at lunch.

"And I missed you too." I answered before he leaned down to give me a kiss which last longer than we thought because suddenly we heard someone clearing their throat. We broke apart and looked up to see Mr Schuester looking our way. I glanced around me to see most of the club looking our way, a lot of them just smirking. As if on cue, my cheeks blushed insanely.

"Sorry Mr Schue." Finn said sheepishly. That was quite embarrassing, it's usually Mike and Tina who get caught making out.

"It's fine, young love and all that. So I take it, you two are back together." Mr Schue said, glancing around the room for confirmation and his eyes landed on Quinn and Noah who were holding hands. "And you two as well? Wow, a lot happened at that prom." He said. "Well back to work anyway, we're about three weeks to Nationals! So I figured I'll give it till next week before we start preparing the songs and choreography so this weeks subject will be relationships!" He said, receiving a few happy outbursts and some groans.

"Settle down, guys. It's not just the dating kind of relationships but also friendships. I've been with you guys for so long and as of recent, I've witnessed some friendships come to light and some relationships too. It's truly incredible to see that, for example, the former cheerleader and glee club captain." Mr Schue said, Santana and I glanced at each other. I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled back. "Santana, Rachel, when you both started here in glee, did either of you think you'd become friends, let alone best friends?"

"Not at all." I replied.

"God no." Santana replied.

"And no matter how you two bonded, glee club is still the root of how your friendship happened. What's you guys friendship like now?" Mr Schue asked again.

"Well, Santana's one of my best girlfriends." I said, smiling back at her.

"It used to cause me physical pain to admit she was my friend but she is one of, if not, my best friend." Santana admitted.

"So, hell has frozen over?" Noah commented, receiving laughter from us all, even Santana after she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I want you to sing about the relationship you want to sing about. You don't have to say who it's to or why."

"So I can sing about Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, sure Brittany. Now I'll let you guys discuss it, I have to do something and I'll be back in ten." Mr Schue said before getting up and leaving the room.

"I know who I'm gonna sing about." Finn said. I turned to him and smiled.

"May I ask who?"

"Well she's the most wonderful, beautiful, perfect girl I've ever met. Here's a hint, I may be staring into her eyes right now." He said. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"And I know _the_ perfect song to sing to the most handsome, amazing guy." I responded, then I heard a few people make gagging noises.

"Oh GOD, you two are going to make us sick. I thought Blaine and I were bad." Kurt said.

"They weren't even this goo-goo gaga the first time around." Mercedes commented.

"Shush you two, let them be happy!" Quinn said. I smiled at her and she smiled back and winked. Maybe our friendship would develop sooner rather than later.

"Thank you, Quinn. See everyone, why can't you be happy for us?" I said.

"Oh we're over the moon for you guys, you just make us sick." Sam answered while everyone else nodded.

"Too bad, we don't care much. Do we, baby?" Finn asked me.

"Not at all." I responded, kissing him again and ignoring the silly sounds, which were just noise to us, in the background. This could be fun.

* * *

**I'm ba-aack!**

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait on this and the fact that it's not a great chapter either. Tons of Finchel fluff though and I mean, who doesn't love that? I'm kinda running out of ideas for this story but I'm gonna try keep it going as long as I can so I hope you all stick with me.**

**Season 3 is almost upon us! It seems we've all survived yet another hiatus! Have you guys seen Lea and Cory's tweet? The first Finchel kiss has been shot! I'm very excited! What are you all most excited for? For me, it's Finchel (obviously) and the music! Anyways, I better wrap this up before this gets longer than the actual chapter itself! I'll try to update faster in the future!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ah Glee, how I wish I owned you. Then the show would be full of Finchel scenes and duets…it would probably just be called Finchel then…it would be awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

***Finn's POV***

This past week pretty much flew by and before I knew it, it was Saturday and time for Rachel to have dinner at my house. I had asked her if she wanted to hang out during the day but Rach told me that the girls were taking her for a beauty day or a spa day or some girl stuff. I couldn't help but laugh remembering when Rachel told me yesterday leaving school.

"I'd love to hang out more than anything, Finn, but I'm being forced to go out with the girls for the day for girl stuff." Rachel told me while I had my arm around her walking to my truck.

"Oh please, you totally want to go. Stop trying to sweet talk him!" Mercedes said. She and the others from glee were with us since we'd just finished. Everyone had sang their songs in the past week. Rachel sang "My Man" to me, I may or may not have teared up. Don't judge me, she has the voice of an angel! And I had sung "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 today **(A/N I'm not great with song choices)**, receiving a tearful hug from Rachel after.

"I love hanging out with you girls but I'd like to spend time with my wonderful man. Wouldn't you, after being serenaded so beautifully by the love of your life?" She said. Her wonderful man? Love of her life? I smiled widely and pulled her closer to me and whispering "I love you" as I kissed her head, ignoring the gagging sounds from Puckerman.

"God! You two are so sappy, you're going to make me sick. Dude, has she got your balls in a jar at her house?" Puck said, who had his arm over Quinn's shoulders. He's such a douche bag.

"Leave them alone, Puck! I didn't see you serenading me with a beautiful song?" Quinn said, smacking Puck in the stomach. Must've been hard since he groaned in pain. I didn't even bother to hide my laughter.

"Babe, I so did." He replied.

"Singing a song you wrote about you "baby mama" still being sexy after losing the baby weight isn't what I'd call serenading or beautiful." Quinn shot back. It was kind of hilarious and offensive at the same time.

"Sorry for trying to be sweet. Jeez, I won't even try anymore!" Puck responded.

"Oh honey, when did you ever try?" Quinn said. Ever since they'd gotten back together, they'd been like this.

"Jeez you two, for a couple who claim they love each other, you've been at each other's throats an awful lot!" Kurt said, saying what we were all thinking.

"It's just our thing, we fight. Right babe?" Puck answered.

"He's right, but it's not all fighting. We do have our moments too." She said, smiling up at him. Gosh, thank goodness Rachel and I aren't like that.

Anyways, now here I am. Just waiting for Rachel, I offered to give her a ride to my house but she said the girls insisted on getting her ready. I glanced at the clock in my room which showed that it was almost 8 when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and practically bolted down the stairs.

"I got it, I got it!" I shouted, running. I got to the door, took a second to breath and smooth down my tie and opened the door with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh Finn, that's a scary smile." Kurt said, walking past me. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "Hey, leave that open! Blaine's just parking his car." He said, I opened the door again and walked into the living room.

"My bad for scaring you, I thought you were Rachel. She should be here soon." I said, following him.

"Oh I think I just saw her car pull up." He said, my eyes lit up and I ran to the door. "Lovesick boy." I heard Kurt mutter as I ran away.

"Hello Finn, thanks for having me for dinner." Blaine said, walking in. "Rachel's parking outside just to let you kn-" He said before I ran outside and saw Rachel just park behind Blaine's car.

I ran to the car and opened the door, which seemed to surprised her. "Hello beautiful." I said to her, holding my hand out for her to take.

"Goodness Finn, you frightened me." Rachel said, I gave her an apologetic (that's the right word I think) look and her expression softened as she took my hand, grabbed her purse and keys and got out and close the door. I leaned down and kissed her for a few minutes before she pulled back slightly, her forehead against mine.

"I missed you." I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I looked down at her and she looked stunning. Her hair was softly curled but pulled back in a ponytail. And around her neck was the star necklace I gave her that seemed to have a new addition.

"I missed you too," She said, pausing when she noticed my staring at her necklace. She blushed lightly and answer my unspoken question as I stared at my name which hung on the chain with the star. "I had your name on a separate necklace but Kurt said it's tacky to wear two at once so I took your name off the other chain and added it to this one. Does it look alright?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes and gave her, what she and others called, my signature goofy grin.

"It looks perfect." I told her, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers again. She pulled back again and whispered to me.

"We should go inside now."

"One more kiss babe, then we'll go in. Please?" I said, pouting. She leaned up quickly and pecked my lips before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside. It was then I noticed the beautiful pale pink dress she had on, it fitted to her body until it got to her waist where it flared out and she wore black heels too. She looked amazing.

"Have I mentioned you look so stunningly beautiful? That dress is gorgeous is on you." I said as I close the door behind us.

"Thank you, sweetie. I picked it out myself for once and the girls approved. They were very shocked that I picked out something nice." She said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well I love your style, babe." I said, kissing her cheek. I was about to kiss her lips when my mom walked over.

"Rachel! Hello!" She said, taking Rachel into a hug even though I still held her hand. "I've missed seeing you around here, honey."

"Thank you, Mrs Hummel. I've missed being here." Rachel replied, politely.

"Please Rachel, I've told you before, call me Carole!" Mom said before letting Rachel go.

"No problem, thank you for having me over." Rachel said, smiling.

"Dear, I love having you here. You're like a daughter to me, Rachel!" Mom said. I glanced at Rachel who, looked down but smiled slightly.

"That really means a lot to me, thank you Carole." Rachel said. I noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did. I'd have to ask her about that when we were alone.

"You're welcome, Rachel. I'm going to go check on dinner, you two can keep Kurt and Blaine company in the living room." My mom said before going to the kitchen.

Rachel took my hand again and was about to go when I tugged on her hand to stop her. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I am. Come on." She said, smiling again but the smile still didn't reach her eyes and I wasn't convinced she was telling the truth. I sighed and decided not to push it and followed her into the living room.

"Hey guys. Rachel, you look lovely." Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt.

I sat down on in a single chair and pulled Rachel onto my lap. She giggled and replied to Blaine. "Thank you, Blaine. How are you both?"

"Very well Rachel, thanks for asking. How'd you get on with the girls after I left?" Kurt asked, smiling at us.

"It went fine. They wouldn't let me out of their sight, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany worked on my hair and makeup and Santana and Tina helped with my dress but ended up letting me choose. If I ever tried to leave the room Britt and Tina would yell for Santana and she would drag me back. So yes, it was fabulous." Rachel answered. Damn, I'm glad I'm not a girl.

"Well I'm sure Satan- woops, I mean Santana would scare you back." Kurt replied, we all laughed when he called Santana 'Satan'. It still kinda shocked me that Santana and Rachel were friends, let alone best friends. A few months ago, neither girl could look at each other without glaring or rolling their eyes. I gotta admit though, I am kind of warming up to her, Rachel's changed her too. Rachel's like a total angel.

"Most definitely, but she really is a good person underneath all the scariness." Rachel added.

"Mostly because you changed her, Rachel. Before she decided to help you, she was a total bitch but you've made her a better person. You're a very good influence Miss Berry, to both Santana and your boyfriend there." Kurt said.

Rachel blushed and looked at me. I kissed her cheek lightly and heard 'Aw's' coming from Blaine and Kurt.

"Kids, dinner's ready." Burt said, popping his head around the corner and then disappearing. We all filed into the kitchen pretty quickly after he said that. "Hey Rachel, nice to see you here again." Burt said as Rachel sat on the chair I held out for her. I sat next to her and smiled. I loved how my family loved Rachel, it was a known fact they never liked Quinn.

"Thank you, Mr Hummel." Rachel replied, smiling brightly.

"Come on, Rachel, call me Burt! It really is good to see you though, you're all Finn can talk about. I swear, every day this week we were reminded you were coming to dinner then he'd go on and on about how great you are." Burt said. I blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh honey, don't look so embarrassed. It's very sweet how much you love Rachel!" Mom said, sitting at the end of the table.

"I think it's sweet too, Finn." Rachel said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. I rested my hand on top of hers that was on her leg and squeezed it.

* * *

***Rachel's POV***

Dinner at Finn's was so great. Carole made great food (added that Finn told her I was vegan and it was no problem at all to make me something special, she was truly an amazing woman). We ate and talked for a while before I went up to Finn's room (after offering to help clean up which Carole told me not to as I was a guest. I tried to help anyway but she stopped me) for a while until I had to go home before curfew. I walked into Finn's room, with him following, and sat on his bed as he closed the door.

"Thank you for tonight, Finn. I had an amazing time." I said, as he sat next to me. He took my hands in his and looked at them before speaking.

"Rach, I know when I asked if you were okay earlier that you were lying. I don't want to push and you don't have to tell me but when my mom said that you were like a daughter to her, you looked away and your smile didn't touch your eyes like it usually did." Finn said. "You don't have to tell me or anything, I was just worried about you." He added. When did he become so observant?

I sighed and decided to tell him why. "You know my mom, Shelby?" I asked and he nodded, looking into my eyes. "Well, you also know she didn't really want me and obviously went off to live a new life with Beth. It's just…when Carole said I was like a daughter to her…it just struck the fact that my own mom doesn't want me and it kind of makes me feel so alone at times." I said, stopping as tears came into my eyes. I tried not to cry, the girls would kill me for ruining my makeup but I couldn't help it. Finn noticed my tears almost immediately and pulled me into his arms, my face against his chest and my tears staining his shirt.

"God, I'm sorry Finn. I'm probably ruining this night by being like this-" I started but he cut me off.

"There's no way you're ruining this night, Rach. Tonight was perfect. And your mom, well she's an idiot. An idiot for not wanting to get to know the beautiful, fantastic and talented daughter she had. Anyone who doesn't want to get to know you is an idiot. I've never met someone more perfect and amazing as you, Rachel. Don't let someone like her get you down. And baby, you are never alone. You have your dads, a whole club full of friends, my family and me. We're always there for you whenever you need us. Especially me. I don't care if it's 5am and you need me to come to you, I'll go in a heartbeat. I'll do anything for you, Rachel and I will always be there for you." Finn said, causing me to cry harder. He was so amazing and so considerate. I love him so much.

"Babe, is you crying harder a bad thing or a good thing?" He asked, worry clear in his tone.

"It's a good thing, Finn." I said, sitting up and take his face in my hands and looking into his eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky to have such a wonderful, incredible boyfriend like you? I love you Finn, so much." I said, pressing my lips to his.

I felt him smile into the kiss and when we broke apart, both breathing heavily, he spoke again. "I love you two, Rach. Hey, I'll be right back okay?" He said, standing up about to leave.

"Be quick, I have to leave soon." I said, smiling at him. He nodded and left the room. I reached into my purse and searched for my tissues to wipe my eyes when I came across my keys when held a keyring with a picture of Finn and I, smiling at each other, a candid taken my Brittany recently. I stared at it and smiled. How did I get so lucky?

***Finn's POV***

I left Rachel for a moment after our talk and ran downstairs to my mom who in the kitchen. I had to ask her to do something and I was sure she'd go along with it.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey sweetie, where's Rachel?"

"She's upstairs, mom can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked.

She smiled out of curiosity. "Of course, honey. What is it?"

"You know how Rachel has some issues with her mom?" I asked to which she nodded. "I was wondering, you know how you told Rachel she was like a daughter to you? Well, could you maybe tell her that if she ever needs like motherly help or advice or stuff, that you'll be there for her? It's not easy for her to be without her mom and to know her mom didn't want her and sometimes it worries me that she doesn't really have a motherly type." I said. It was true, whenever anyone brought up something about their mom, Rachel would move uncomfortably. I wanted her to feel like, if she ever needed a mother that mine's always here for her.

My mom stared at me in amazement and smiled gently. "Of course I will, darling." She said before walking over and hugging me tightly before releasing my and touching my cheek. "I'm so proud of you. You're father would've been so proud. You've grown up so greatly and Rachel is a great influence. I would do anything for her and you. Don't ever let her go, sweetheart. I love you, honey." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Hearing that she was proud of me, that was a great feeling.

"I love you too, mom. And thanks." I said, kissing her cheek and running upstairs to Rachel again.

"Hey, Finn I have to go. My curfew is in twenty minutes." She said, standing up.

"Okay, I'll walk you downstairs." I said, taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

"I'm just going to say goodbye to your mom." Rachel said, smiling and heading into the kitchen.

***Rachel's POV***

I was ready to go home after receiving a text from my dad saying my curfew was soon and not to be home late but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Carole.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Carole putting away dishes. "Hey Carole, I have to go home now but I just wanted to say thank you for the amazing night. I had a wonderful time." I told her, which was very true. She turned to me and smiled.

"I'm glad you did, dear. Rachel, I know you have issues with your own mother, but I just want you to know that I will always be here if you need me. You're like my own daughter, sweetheart. If you ever feel like you need a mom for advice or for anything at all, come to me." Carole said, completely sincere. I got tears in my eyes and walked over to her and hugging her.

"Thank you, Carole. You are like the mother I never had, Finn's so very lucky to have you." I said, pulling back.

She smiled and wiped my tears. "And he's very lucky to have you, Rachel. You've made my boy grow up and become a wonderful man and for that, I'm so grateful. He loves you more than I ever imagined and I can see that you two will be together for a long, long time." She said.

"I hope so. I love your son with all my heart." I replied.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Now you should get going honey, I don't want your dads to get mad if you miss curfew!" She told me, smiling and hugging me again.

"Okay, thank you Carole. For everything." I said, hugging her once more before going into the living room to say goodbye to Burt and Kurt.

"Bye Kurt, see you at school Monday!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Bye superstar, glad you had fun tonight!" He responded, squeezing me once before letting me go.

"Goodnight Burt, thank you for having me." I said, as he got up and gave me an awkward yet friendly hug.

"No problem Rachel. You're welcome anytime." He said. I smiled and said thank you before heading out to Finn who took my hand and headed outside with me to my car.

"Thank you, Finn."

"Rach, you need to stop saying thank you to everyone," He said, laughing. "But what for this time?"

"For being the most incredible guy I have ever known. I know you told your mom to say that to me." I said. It was obvious after he came back and the way he smiled when I came back.

He blushed nervously and smiled. "Yeah but she was, uh what's the word, sincere, that's it! My mom adores you Rach, you're like the daughter she never had." He said quickly as if he thought I'd be mad.

"I know she was sincere Finn but you're just so amazing to do that for me." I said, putting my hands on his face and pulling him down to kiss me. He kissed me with so much passion, I would've fallen if he hadn't his arms around me.

"I love you, Miss Berry."

"I love you too, Mr Hudson." I said, opening my car door and sitting in. Finn leaned into the car to give me one last goodnight kiss before pulling away.

"Text me when you get home so I know you got back safely." He said.

"Of course. Goodnight handsome." I said.

"Goodnight beautiful." He said shutting my door and waving at me. I blew him one last kiss, which he pretended to catch, and drove off. My life is perfect, nothing could ever bring me down now.

**I probably should've put a Finchel Fluff warning at the beginning of the chapter, huh?**

**I am so very sorry for such a late update, school has kept me very busy with a ton of homework every single day! God bless weekends right? I'm gonna bring a bit of drama soon with a certain person *cough-Shelby-cough*. I know it's a finchel story and not a dramatic mother/daughter story but I want to put it in there and show how Finn handles his girl's drama. It'll hopefully be good and you'll love it!**

**The hiatus is almost oveeeer! As of now, season 3 begins in 1 week and 2 days! Who's excited? Me! The promo pics are very cute and the promo's for the episode itself were good, still waiting on some finchel info but as long as they're together, who are we to complain?**

**Anyways, as usual the end note is becoming as long as the chapter itself so, I hope you all liked this (very long) chapter and thank you to those who stuck with this story and keep reviewing, the reviews literally mean so much to me and my face lights up when I see them so please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note*  
Some of this chapter and the next will be similar to the New York episode but as usual, I'm putting my own twists in there.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't have cut the first finchel kiss of season 3 from episode 1…it's not like I'm bitter or anything…**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

***Rachel's POV***

I'm so unbelievably excited. Right now, I'm sitting next to the living of my life on a flight to New York for Nationals! I've waited for this moment my entire life and it has finally come! Finn, who currently is asleep next to me, considering we're on a night flight and it's about 5am, wrote our song for Nationals called 'Pretending'. He told me during our break up and when he was with Quinn but wanted to be back with me, he wrote it. When he first showed me the song, I broke down in tears. It was such a perfect song for how I had felt too. He immediately hugged me tight and was worried I hated the song but once I calmed down I told him it was amazing and so true for both of us and that I'd be honoured to sing it with him. This exchange, as most of our conversations did, ended with a heavy make out session.

I did my very best to try sleep, and I succeeded for about 2 hours but woke from a dream of nationals, too excited. I was about to wake Finn when I saw him sleeping peacefully next to me, his head leaned slightly towards mine as I had slept with my head on his chest and his arms were around me. I glanced around and saw most were sleeping except Kurt who was in the seat in front of me with Mercedes sleeping to his right.

I leaned forward and whispered as quiet as I could but also loud enough for him to hear. "Too excited to sleep?" I asked quietly. He turned in his seat to peek through the slight opening and smiled

"I envy everyone asleep. I'm nervous but as you said, also very excited." He said, happily. "I can't wait to see the streets of Broadway and the business of the big apple!"

"Me too." I said, sighing. This plane journey seemed exceptionally long.

He reached has hand through and squeezed mine. "Don't worry, we'll be off this plane before you know it and running around New York singing at the top of lungs!" He said, receiving a quiet giggle from me. I squeezed and smiled at him.

"Thanks you, Kurt. Hey, we have at least 2 more hours left, try get some sleep okay?" I said, noticing dark circles under his eyes. "Don't want to be going around New York with bags under your eyes now do you?" I said, smirking.

"I most certainly do not! I'll do what I can, Miss Berry, you should try too!" He said before turning in his seat and I saw his pillow place over the opening near Mercedes shoulder. I smiled and leaned back into my seat. The plane was so quiet, a pin dropping would probably scare you.

I rested my head against Finn's arm only to feel him start moving. He yawned and looked down at me, smiling sleepily. "Morning."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" I whispered, hoping not to wake anyone else.

"You didn't wake me, Rach, don't worry." He said, stretching his arms. "Let me guess, you're too excited to sleep?" Damn, he knows me well.

"Yes. The thought that we'll be in New York in less than 2 hours is incredible! I've waited my whole life for this day and now I get to share it with my loving boyfriend." I said, kissing him lightly.

"I'm glad to do so." He whispered, kissing me again.

"Ugh, gag. None of that on this flight, if you don't mind." Santana said, rolling her eyes at us from behind our seats.

"Someone's not a morning person." I muttered to Finn. "Go back to sleep, San."

"Like I could sleep with the image of you two kissing temporarily etched into my brain." She said, huffing.

"Then put in your headphones and listen to your iPod, Santana." Finn said.

"Good idead, frankenteen. I might just do that!" She said reaching for her bag under her seat.

"Santana, what have I said about the old nicknames?" I warned her. We had a conversation about this, I told her I'd be very put out with her if she called Finn names that hurt his feelings.

She rolled her eyes and fake smiled. "My bad, Finn" She said before placing in her headphone and waving her hand in front of me to tell me turn around.

"She certainly isn't a morning person." I repeated, receiving a kick to my chair from Santana. "So, have we any plans for when we reach the big apple?" I said smiling up at him.

"Well I've made plans already but that's for me to know and for you to find out later." Finn said and he pretended to zip his lips. I giggled and pretended to unzip them.

"Tell me!"

"No way, Miss Berry. This is a surprise." He replied. I pouted and attempted my best puppy dog face in effort to get him to tell me, he knows I hate surprises!

"Do any of the guys or girls know about it?"

"The guys do and stop with questions Rach, I'm not gonna tell you but you'll find out tonight so chill."

"Tonight? But Finn, it's 5 in the morning, do you released how long I have to wait?" I pleaded.

"If you'd like, I could change it all to tomorrow?" He teased.

"NO! No, okay I'll wait!" I said quickly, receiving a chuckle from Finn as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Damn that cute boyfriend of mine.

* * *

I am in New York. I, Rachel Barbra Berry, am in the middle of Times Square. I don't think I'll ever get over this shock.

Everyone was sitting down and eating some lunch whereas I'm standing, looking around myself, completely star struck by this city and it's beauty. We'd gotten off the plane less than 4 hours ago and since then I've been acting like a complete tourist, not caring one bit.

"Baby Barbra, you really should sit down!" Mercedes said. I smiled brightly and shook my head.

"She looks like a kid in a candy store." Noah commented.

"Or Britt in a toy store." Santana said, looking at Brittany who nodded quickly.

"She's just extremely happy guys, leave her alone." Finn said, getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sweetie, you're blocking my view of New York." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"You can't tell me you've never thought of kissing your boyfriend in the middle of times square?" He said with a persuasive tone in his voice as he leaned down to me.

I stood on my toes to make it easier for him and whispered. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I said before pressing my lips to his. We were kissing for a moment before someone threw something at us. We broke apart and I saw the balled up paper someone threw at us.

"Okay, who threw it?" I said, picking it up and holding it for all to see. They all laughed and most turned to Santana.

"Really San, really?" I asked, throwing it back at her and she caught it.

"I had enough of that," she said, wagging her finger in the air to gesture to Finn and I. "on the plane. Please kiss in private from here on out Rachel, I can't take it!"

"Hey, you're the one who helped us get back together, you don't like it then it's your own fault!" I said, pulling Finn down for another kiss to rub it in her face.

"Owned girl." I heard Artie say.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. " I love you, babe." Finn whispered into my ear, his breath tickling me.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Oh dear god, Rachel! Come on, you and I have something to do, missy!" Kurt said, getting up and grabbing my hand.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" I asked, completely confused.

"You, me, Broadway." He said. I smiled brightly and turned to Finn.

"You don't mind if I go off with Kurt for a while do you?" I asked, Finn and I had wanted to spend a lot of time together here.

"Not at all. Go have fun, babe." He said, smiling back.

"Yay! You're the best, Finn." I said, reaching up to kiss him again, ignoring the chorus of "oh come on"'s and "again, really?".

"Come on, Miss Berry." Kurt said pulling me away as I blew a kiss to Finn which he pretended to catch. Did Kurt just wink at Finn? Huh, I must just be imagining it.

***Finn's POV***

I smiled at Rachel as my step-brother dragged her away. How is one girl so adorable and beautiful?

"Dude, you've got it bad." Mike said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"I know, I love her so much. I just can't help it. I've never felt like this before, sorry Quinn." I said apologizing if I hurt her feelings.

"I know it's true Finn, don't apologize." She said, smiling as Puck squeezed his hold on her.

"Well, I really want to do something special for her tonight since we have a free night before Nationals tomorrow." I told them, I kina need their help.

"What did you have in mind?" Tina asked.

"Well I already made a reservation at Sardi's, a restaurant Rachel constantly talks about but I want to get her something-something really special."

"I think before the restaurant you should take her to central park, she'd love it there!" Mercedes commented.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"And give her pretty flowers!" Brittany said.

"Definitely. Also, I have a present planned for her. I was online a few months ago and saw a ring on the Tiffany website-" I was saying before they all interrupted.

"Hold up! A ring? ARE YOU GONNA PROPOSE?" Santana all but screeched at me, shock written all over her face.

"Dude, you're so young! Proposing right now isn't a good idea!" Puck said.

"You've totally lost your mind to love, man." Artie said.

"Guys! Chill out, I'm not proposing to Rachel," I said, adding a _yet_ in my mind. Gotta think of the future right? "It's like a promise ring. It's silver with a heart and a diamond in the center. I've been saving for months and can finally afford it." I told them. The ring was only like $275, it was really simple. Something I knew Rachel would love. **(A/N Link of what Rachel's ring looks like on my profile page)**

"Wow Hudson, I'm impressed. Getting my girl Berry a ring from Tiffany's. I want to see it." Santana said, followed by 'Me too's' from all the girls.

"Well I'm picking it up soon so you guys can come, I need someone in case I get lost anyway. You guys want to go now?" I asked, such a stupid question. All of the girls jumped up as the guys groaned and followed.

When we finally got to Tiffany's, well to say we got weird looks would be an understatement. What would you think when you saw a group of tourist looking teens walk into such a fancy store? After the guys got bored of their girlfriends berating (I think I'm using that word right, better ask Rachel later) them that they should be more like me (hell yeah) and buy them expensive jewellery they decided to wait outside.

I walked up to a woman working there and she smiled sweetly, she looked a bit uneasy though. Probably thought I was crazy or something.

"Hello there kids, what can I do you for?" She asked.

"My, uh, friend here ordered a ring." Santana said, causing me to raise my eyebrows at her. Friend?

"Uh yeah, I ordered it last week, here the info I printed out." I said, reaching into my pocket and handing her a crumpled sheet.

"Oh yes, I have that in back. One moment." She said, smiling again and heading into a back room.

"Gosh the jewellery here is so beautiful." Quinn said, looking at some other stuff with Brittany.

"Rachel's a really lucky girl. I want something from here!" Brittany said. I smiled, I think I really made the right move with this gift.

The saleswoman walked back out with a box in hand, the placed it on the glass counter and opened it and I felt the girls crowd around me and gasp. It was so pretty and simple. Perfect. The saleswoman gently lifted the ring out of the box showing me, and tilted it.

"Here's the engraving you asked for Mr Hudson." She said, showing me. I had specifically asked them to engrave _Forever yours Faithfully,Finn _on the inside. It was perfect.

"Oh Finn." Mercedes said, lifting her hand to cover her mouth, emotionally.

"It's perfect Finn, she'll love it." Santana said, resting her hand on my shoulder, smiling. Maybe we could be friends? Weird.

"I'm so jealous." Britt said.

"This Rachel must be pretty special huh?" The saleswoman asked.

"More than special. She's my star, she'll be a superstar one day, performing Broadway play after play. Watch out for the name Rachel Barbra Berry." I said, proudly. The girls shared smiles and giggles. "I love her with all my heart." I finished.

"She'll love it for sure then. I'll go wrap the box for you." She said, gently placing the ring back in the box and closing it and walking away.

"I'm so proud of you white boy, you've matured so much!" Mercedes said.

"He's definitely grown up ladies, he's no longer that stupid boy that thinks he can get girls pregnant in hot tubs. Sorry but it's true." Santana said, smirking. "You're kinda cool now Hudson, don't tell Rachel that I said that, I find it hilarious when she gets mad at me. Angry plus her does not equal serious."

"Here you go Mr Hudson," The saleswoman said handing over a small bag, I handed her the money and she gave my a receipt. "I'm sure your girlfriend will love it. Thank you for shopping here." She said before heading off to another customer.

"C'mon Hudson, we needs to get you a tux and find a dress for Rachel. Ladies, come on." Santana said, dragging me out of the store followed by the girls, staring longingly at the jewellery.

I knew the whole getting a tux and a dress for Rachel wasn't gonna be easy. I just want it all to hurry up so I can spend time with the most important person in my life.

**Aww, isn't he so cute? I love me some cute Finn.**

**I am so insanely sorry for such a long delay on this chapter, which is more of a filler too. I got so much writers block, I just didn't know what to write and I've also been so busy and haven't had time!**

**How are you all liking season 3? I'm loving all the finchel moments, especially background moments, they're just so adorable. The scene at the garage in episode 2 was so adorable, anyone who says Finn is an unsupportive, bad boyfriend is totally delusional! In episode 2 & 3 he has been nothing but supportive of Rachel and is clearly so in love with her and vice verse! And do not get me started on Mercedes in episode 3. Good lord, what is her problem? I used to love Mercedes but now I kinda hate her. Ugh, I just won't go there. Anyway, how good was Mike at singing? I totally fell in love with him, he's adorable! I'm so glad he's getting more scenes.**

**Are most of you as annoyed about the now month hiatus again? Hopefully it'll go by fast. I'm sure you've all heard of a certain finchel spoiler… where they-do not read if you don't wanna be spoiled-do it. Bring on episode 5 is all I'll say haha. Also, is it too much to ask for a finchel duet soon? I don't think so.**

**Oh and, I'm in the process of a one-shot future-fic for Finchel, called '10 Year Reunion'! It's been an idea I've had for I don't know how long but a long time and hopefully it'll be finished and posted soon so keep an eye out for that!**

**Anyways, Please review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and also to tell me your thoughts on the episode! I absolutely love reading all your reviews, no matter how short or long!**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't Glee…maybe one day…****  
Enjoy :)  
**

***Rachel's POV***

Oh my goodness. I am at such a loss for words. Kurt and I just sang on the same stage that the cast of Wicked sings on every night. I never thought I could love Broadway more than I do now. This experience made everything seem so real. I need this in my future.

"That was incredible." Kurt said, looking out at the empty seats from the stage.

"I know." I said, doing the same. "Kurt, this is what I want. I want to perform on this stage for the rest of my life. I've never wanted anything more than I want this right now."

"Me too. Rachel, this is where we belong." Kurt said, squeezing my hand. I looked out over the empty seats and suddenly a thought came to mind. I want this and I'm willing to do or give up anything to get here. All I could think of was Finn.

"Kurt, what about Finn? He'll want to stay in Lima, I know it. There's nothing for him here. I love him so much but I don't know if I can be with him and want this at the same time. This, our singing on this stage, it's just proved everything to me." My heart ached at this thought.

"Rach, Finn's more than likely going to stay in Lima. My suggestion is stay with him while you can throughout senior year and in the end, explain it to him. He wants the best for you, Rachel." Kurt said. I knew if Finn and I went to different colleges, it would break my heart. I know I'm probably too young to say this but I'm positive Finn Hudson is the love my life. Leaving him would be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. I tried pushing the thought out of my head and walked off the stage with Kurt, looking back one last time at my future.

* * *

A few hours later, I walking into the girls hotel room only to be swarmed by the girls.

"Sit down, Berry. You're going out with Finn tonight and we're going to make you look stunning." Santana said, shoving me onto a seat.

"San, be gentle." Brittany said, grabbing a dress from the bed and holding it up for me. It was a beautiful soft blue dress.

"Did he plan this?" I asked, looking up at Mercedes.

"He did indeed. The boy is head over heels and wants to show it." She explained. After she said this, I felt a wave of guilt.

"Come on Rachel, go into the bathroom and put on the dress. When you're ready we'll do your makeup and hair!" Quinn said, smiling. I walked into the bathroom holding the dress and shut the door, leaning against it. I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world, why did I have to ruin everything with these thoughts of leaving him for New York? I always have to over analyze things too early. I put on the pretty dress and went outside for the girls to ready me.

An hour later I was sent in a cab to Central Park. The moment I saw Finn it felt like that moment froze. I stood there staring at him, dressed handsomely in a tuxedo and holding flowers. He looked at me and his face broke into a huge smile. I walked over to him and smiled as he handed me the flowers.

"You look so beautiful, Rachel. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said, leaning down to kiss my cheek, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"You look so handsome, Finn. What's the occasion?" I asked, curious as to why he organised this date.

"No occasion, I just wanted to treat my girl to a romantic date in New York City." He said, smiling sweetly.

"You truly are the best, Finn Hudson." I said, kissing him. He pulled away a few seconds later and told me something amazing.

"We should go now, I've made a reservation at a special place for us to have dinner." Finn whispered, taking my hand and leading me off the little bridge we were standing on.

* * *

I'm at Sardi's. Sardi's. As in the place I've dreamed of having dinner in since I began my love affair with New York.

I was sat opposite Finn and held his hand on top of the table. "I still have no idea how you made a reservation here. It's so popular and expensive. Are you sure you can afford this Finn, if it's too expensive we don't have to stay." I said, a little worried after having looked at the menu. I ordered the cheapest thing I could see and would eat but it was still nice and now he had even ordered desert, I was too worried.

"Rach, it's fine. I can afford this." He replied, so casually.

"I love you." I told him, overwhelmed by all of this.

"I love you too, beautiful. I also have a present for you." Finn said, releasing my hand to reach into his jacket.

"Finn, this is too much! First this dress, yes I know you bought it," Britt let that slip earlier. "And this dinner and now a present!"

"Rachel, relax." He said, trying to calm me down. He pulled out a little blue box from his jacket and placed it in my palm. I immediately recognised the box from Tiffany's.

"Oh my goodness." I said, looking at him when he gestured for me to open it. I took off the wrapping paper and took the lid of the little box, revealing a ring box inside. My eyes widened. Calm down, Rachel! It could just be earrings. He wouldn't propose…right? Oh my God. I gentled opened the lid and my expression softened seeing the ring sitting inside on the little cushion. I lifted it out gently and looked at the sweet piece of jewellery. Then I saw the engraving on the inside. _'Forever Yours Faithfully,Finn' _**(A/N link to the ring on my profile) **I started tearing up and Finn took the ring from me and slid it onto my ring finger on my left hand. Tears started falling from my eyes and I kissed him immediately. He pulled away after a moment and touched my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

"Baby, why are you crying?" He said, with a worried look on his face. I shook my head and took his hands in mine.

"Because I'm happy. You're the most amazing boyfriend ever and you're just so perfect and I really don't deserve you." I said, still lightly crying.

"You deserve better if anything, Rachel."

"No, I will never get better than you. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too, baby. This ring is like a promise ring. I saw it and I knew you'd love it. I know I got you the star necklace but this is much more special."

"It truly is. It's the best thing I've ever gotten, I love it, sweetie." I said, wiping my tears away with my napkin. What am I going to do now? At the end of senior year, how am I supposed to leave him?

"Are you okay, Rach?" Finn asked.

"Yes, more than okay." I said touching his hand. I looked into his eyes and knew something. To quote Santana, I'm screwed.

* * *

The next day we all arrived at Nationals with high hopes and two original songs in our heads. Ever since last night and my date with Finn, I've avoided him. I feel like if I see him, I'll break down and tell him every thought in my head and I'll ruin everything. Everytime he came up to me, I'd run off to the girls. The only person who knew why was Kurt and he said to wait until after Nationals to explain to him and I agreed. Shortly after arriving, it was time to take to the stage. I stood in my place and watched Finn get into his on the opposite side. He looked over and started walking towards me quickly, I figured I may as well just wish him look so I met him in the middle.

"You wrote an amazing song, babe. We're gonna win this thing." I said, with a small smile. One he didn't return.

"What's going on, Rachel? Ever since last night you've avoided me. After I gave you that ring you became distant and have spoken to me since. Did I do something wrong?" Finn asked, speaking quickly knowing the curtain would be going up in a few minutes.

"No, of course you didn't. It's me, Finn. I'll tell you later okay?" I told him.

"Can't you just spit it out now, Rach?"

"Fine. It's this thing about New York. Yesterday with Kurt, I realized something. That I need Broadway in my life more than I need air. How can I have both you and that? We're gonna lead separate lives after graduation next year. I don't know how we'll stay together." I said, speaking as quickly as he did. I looked up at him and watched him stare at me speechless.

"R-Rachel, I-I didn't-" Finn started but was interrupted by someone announcing our performance.

"Later. Good luck." I said, touching his chest and kissing his cheek before returning to my spot and so did he. He looked at me one last time and the look on his face broke my heart. The curtain went up and we looked at the audience before the music began and we began singing, putting more emotion into our song than we've ever done before. We sang our song, Pretending, no dancing, just us crossing each other on the stage with longing looks. The group joined us on stage for the final part of the song and Finn and I came closer to each other, finally singing the final line. Looking deep into each others eyes, with so much emotion.

_Will we always be…Pretending._

The music stopped and all I could hear was my heavy breathing. Finn leaned down and kissed me deeply. I felt again like we were frozen in time. It was just us and no one else. We broke away, staring into each others eyes and heard gasps from the audience and light applause. We screwed up. We walked by to the group and began our second number, Light Up The World but all I could think of was that kiss.

* * *

Hours later, we were all in the guys hotel room. Finn and I sat in seats next to each other as we received multiple screams of anger from everyone. We lost Nationals, we placed 12th and it's all because of Finn and I. To say we were in huge trouble with everyone would be an understatement. Currently, Santana was trying to go all 'Lima Heights' on us and was being held back by Noah, Mike and Quinn. Everyone was angry with us.

"YOU SCREWED UP!" Santana screamed, also screaming in Spanish but I couldn't catch what she was saying.

"WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" Mercedes shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Kurt added.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SELFISH YOU TWO WERE?" Mr Schue shouted.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Finn errupted. Everyone went quiet and glared at him. "Yes we made a mistake but we didn't know how bad it would end." He said before receiving shouts and insults again.

"GUYS! Shut up! Are you really this angry with us? We were all friends a few hours ago and now one lost competition has you all attacking us! We still have next year!" I shouted, I was in such disbelief at their reactions, especially Mr Schue.

"Yeah, IF WE HAVEN'T BEEN DOOMED THEN BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" Santana shouted and struggled to come at us again.

"People make mistakes! Can't you forgive us this?" Finn asked, gripping my hand in his.

"NO! You ruined this for us, white boy. We could've won! We were the only show choir with original songs but you screwed up!" Mercedes shouted.

"WE SHOULD _NEVER_ HAVE GOTTEN YOU TWO BACK TOGETHER! THIS MIGHT NOW HAVE HAPPENED! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE HELPED YOU!" Santana screamed. My jaw dropped.

"What's that supposed to mean, Santana?" I shouted back.

"It's means I should've left you to be the annoying little dwarf you are." Santana said. I looked at her with shock.

"So we're not friends anymore? None of us are?" I asked looking around. Everyone glared at me and I realized I had my answer. I felt a lump in my throat and walked to the door, followed by Finn. I turned and look at Mr Schuester.

"I have my credit card with me, I'm going to get myself and Finn a separate room. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted. Come on, Finn." I said, tearing falling. Finn took my hand and led me out of the room. I started crying heavily and Finn took me in his arms hugging me tightly.

I got a new room from reception and felt tired almost immediately. I curled up in the double bed Finn and I would be sharing and started crying again. Finn got in and held me again.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He kept repeating, I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"No, how could you say that?" I asked.

"I kissed you. It's my fault." He said, looking away.

"No it's not, Finn. We kissed each other in a spur of the moment thing. We let our emotions get the better of us." I said. "Maybe they were never our friends, Finn. Maybe they just wanted us to be together to make it easier for us to win and now that we lost, the act is done and there's no point in them pretending anymore."

"I don't know, Rach. Maybe, maybe not but I guess now we've seen their true colours." He whispered. I cuddled closer to him and he held me as I cried myself to sleep, all my thoughts from last night forgotten for this night. I knew what had to be done now.

* * *

A few days later, we were back at school and it was the last day before summer began. Glee club had been cancelled for the last few days but a meeting was scheduled for today and it's members avoided Finn and I like we were the plague but we would finally see them later. Today I'd found myself alone in Spanish class, Finn nowhere to be seen. After classes ended and before the final glee club meeting, I went looking for Finn. I went into the library and found him sitting on the ground holding a snow globe and looking sad.

"Finn?" I said, he looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I've been worried about you all day and looked everywhere for you!" I said, sitting on the ground next to him.

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like being in class." He said, looking down at the snow globe in his lap. I took it from him and put it beside me.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" I asked.

"It's just… I know you said the Nationals incident wasn't all my fault but I still feel like it is and that you should be mad at me for it." He said, looking at me with a kind of embarrassed look on his face.

"Finn, we both made the mistake, it's was both our faults so don't blame yourself. What were you feeling in that moment on stage?" I asked.

"That I loved you…and that I would've done or given anything to kiss you one more time." He said.

"And you did. We gave it all up for one kiss. Was it worth it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, causing me to smile big. "What about you? Was it worth it for you?" He asked quietly.

I smiled and looked into his eyes. "Yeah. You have to know Finn, I'm going to New York and I'm never coming back." I said, serious this time.

"Graduation is a year away, you got any plans till then?" He asked, leaning in, causing me to giggle before he kissed me. We pulled away after a few minutes and I looked at him again.

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you." I said quietly.

"What is it, Rach?" He asked.

"I…I think I'm going to quit glee club. You saw them and how they acted, and Santana and how they were all so mad at us. I'm not wanted in there. I don't want to be there when I know they all hate me. Nothing anyone says can change my mind about this decision." I said, looking down. Finn was quiet but then he lifted my face in his hands to look at him.

"Then I quit too." He whispered.

"Finn, you don't have to do this-" I started but he cut me off.

"Rach, I'm not wanted in there either, even my own brother turned on me. Like you said, we were both at fault."

"But Finn-"

"No Rach, I'm quitting too. You're my girl and I'll always support you. So wherever you go, I go." Finn said.

I stroked his face with my hand lightly and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered.

I took a deep breath and stood up, holding out my hand to him. "Okay, lets go." I said.

"Where we going?" He asked.

"Final glee club meeting of the year. We need to tell them now." I said, looking at him to see if he had any second thoughts. He took my hand and stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, still holding my hand as we walked to the choir room. We walked to the room in a comfortable silence, I pulled him to a stop before he opened the door.

"Are you sure about this, Finn?"

"Yes. Now lets go in there." He said, squeezing my hand and opening the door for me and closing it behind us as we walked inside. Everyone had been in conversation with one another but stopped as we walked in. They were all seated in a circle and stared at us. We stood in front of the piano and I cleared my throat.

"We don't mean to interrupt but Finn and I have something to say." I said, looking up at Finn.

"Is it an apology for our loss at Nationals?" Santana said, glaring.

"Oh get over yourself, Santana. We wouldn't have even made it close to Nationals if it weren't for Finn and I being the leads. None of you would even be here if it weren't for, Finn. Even you Mr Schuester. He made us do Don't Stop two years ago and if he didn't, you'd be an accountant and there would be no glee club so maybe you should all be a little bit grateful towards us. You know, the fact you're all so disrespectful is why we're quitting glee club." I said, not even out of breath from my rant. They all stared at us in shock and Finn glared at them.

"You're quitting? Are you serious?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Kurt, we're serious. Everything Rachel said was true. One mistake and you all turned on us, so now we're done here. Kurt, I'll be civil with you at home but don't expect much." Finn said, damn I never knew he had that kind of death glare in him.

"Are you two sure about this? We need you both to make it to next year's Nationals." Mr Schue asked.

"We're positive. Maybe if you all hadn't screamed at us, we'd stay. Even you, Mr Schue. I expected that kind of backlash from them but never you. You called us selfish but doesn't that make you a hypocrite, Mr Schue?" Finn said, looking down at me for confirmation on his use of the word, I nodded.

"Excuse me?" Mr Schue said.

"All you ever do is solve your own problems these days and ignore us. And you're always shouting at Rachel when she doesn't deserve it, when all along everything goes back to you. Well no more. I used to think of you as a role model Mr Schue but not anymore. Rach, I think we're done." Finn said, after his outburst. I smirked at their faces and gripped Finn's hand.

"You're right Finn, we're done. Goodbye former fellow glee clubbers." I said and turned and walked out the door with Finn. The minute we closed the door we heard the commotion begin but I didn't care and by the looks of it neither did Finn.

"You ready to go and start our summer, babe?" He said as we walked to the exit.

"More than ready." I said, leaning against him. I could do anything with my man by my side.

And so we walked out of school and into our glee-less summer…

**Bet ya didn't see that coming huh? ;)**

**So much drama, I love it! I'm oh so sorry for the huge delay on this, I had a huge case of writers block but that went away this morning with this idea came to me and I've been writing this all day! I thought, I made you wait so long that I may as well write a long chapter! Don't hate me for making the club go all evil and whatnot! I needed drama, I was going to bring Shelby into it but I changed my mind.**

**Anyways, how are you all like season 3 of Glee? I loved The First Time, finchel were so sweet but I felt so bad for Finn! Mash-Off was awesome too! I felt bad for Santana but it wasn't entirely Finn's fault and she bullies the hell out of him with all the name calling but no one ever care's, Finn says one bad thing and the fandom turns on him. He was so sweet to her in I Kissed A Girl this week (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun was beautiful) and she forgave him so why can't the fandom? The things some people say about him are disgusting. So much hate for the glee fandom sometimes. I did feel so bad for Santana during the scene with her grandma. It broke my heart. Naya deserves an award for that scene.**

**Also, I am HATING the Puck/Shelby storyline. I think it's so gross. I can't watch a scene between them without blocking my eyes so I don't see. I don't care if he's 18, it's hella wrong! And Quinn's crazy but I still hold out hope for her and Puck as a couple.**

**Also, who's excited about Sam coming back? I am! Samcedes 3 I don't like her new boyfriend so I hope she dumps him for Sam. And who else loves Rory? He's too adorable.**

**Oh, I wrote a finchel future-fic one shot called 10 Year Reunion and it's on my profile so check it out, it was fun to write and I hope you all like it! It would mean so much to me if you're fans of this story, to read that one-shot and review! I love hearing what you all have to say!  
**

**Anyway, as usual, the Author's Note is becoming longer than the chapter itself so please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and on the show itself! I love reviews, they make me want to write more ;)**

**Again, so sorry about huge delay. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own Glee…Actually I don't…this is awkward…  
Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***

Our Glee-less summer was off to a truly fantastic start. Finn has been the most romantic boyfriend ever. Taking me to see movies, picnic's in the park, dinner at his house or breadstix (Sure it's not that romantic but he's been making me so happy, he deserves a night or two at his favourite restaurant!). It was just great. Though members of the glee club seemed to pop up wherever we went…

* * *

When we went to the movies, we saw Sam and Mercedes on a date. They looked like they wanted to say something but Finn and I ignored them and walked swiftly past them.

When we had a picnic in the park, Noah and Quinn walked by together. They waved but we didn't respond.

When we had dinner at Breadstix the whole group of them were there, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Noah, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. They looked at Finn and I a lot but we ignored them. We felt the tension the minute they walked in…

* * *

"Oh no, look who just walked in." I said to Finn, tilting my head to gesture towards the door. He looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Will we ever be rid of them?" He asked.

"Lima's a seemingly small town, Finn. I doubt it." I said, sighing and resting my head on shoulder, We were in a booth so the club couldn't see us completely from their table but they did see us when they came in. Some looked over, regret clear in their eyes and some waved, hoping for a response but we refused to give them anything.

"Lets just forget they're there okay?" Finn said, kissing my hair. When I turned my head towards him, he kissed the tip of my nose causing my squeal and giggle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw their entire table turn to look at us. I wanted to know what they were thinking. Were they regretting everything? Would looking at how happy we were without them make them upset? I shook it off and kissed Finn's nose.

"Finn, we're like one of those couples from a cheesy romcom!" I said, laughing.

"No way babe, we are better than them!" He said, laughing too. I leaned against him and sighed. He took my hand in his and played with the ring he bought me on ring finger. I smiled and kissed his cheek. When I glanced back over at the glee club table, I caught Blaine's eye. He smiled and then turned his head to Kurt. I didn't have an issue with Blaine, he's a warbler and very nice guy at that. I'm sure he'll eventually move to McKinley, Santana will probably end up screaming at Kurt because of dating the competition. Ugh.

* * *

When I had dinner at Finn's house, I had been hanging out there beforehand and it was a beautiful day so Finn led me outside and twirled me around as we walked off the patio making my pale pink sundress spin and my hair fly all over. I hit his arm playfully and he laughed.

"You messed up my hair!" I said, giggling.

"Oh, boohoo! You still look beautiful with it messed up!" He said before ruffling my hair with his hand.

"FINN!" I said, hitting him. He grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Put me down right now, mister!" I said, hitting his back repeatedly. Suddenly he threw me and I landed on a hammock, laughing hysterically. Burt put in the hammock a few weeks ago and it was sturdy enough to hold about five people. Finn sat on the hammock and rolled on top of me. "You'll end up turning this hammock upside down if you're not careful, Finny!" I said, kissing him.

"It doesn't matter, if you fall I'll catch you!" He said, kissing me again. He got off me and lay beside me, taking his ipod from his pocket and putting it on the ipod docking station he'd brought out here before we came out. He went through it and put on a play list he made for us with songs we've sang together or to each other and just songs we both love. He even had some Broadway soundtracks! The first song he put on was Faithfully. I sighed, completely content and happy. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes while Finn had one arm around me and his other was stroking my hair. If only I could freeze this moment. We stayed like this for an hour, songs playing, me on Finn's chest and him holding me. It was great until we were interrupted.

"Uh, Finn, dinner's ready." Kurt said, standing awkwardly as I lift my head to look at him. He turned and walked inside without another word. I shook my head and sat up.

"Damn, I don't want to move from here. I just want to stay in this hammock with my girl!" He said, pulling me back on top of him and kissing me softly. I smiled and pushed myself up again.

"Sweetie, we have to go inside." I said softly. He sighed and got off the hammock then reached for me and lifted me off. He threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked inside.

"Did you two have a nice time out there?" Carole asked, smirking. She must've seen us from the kitchen window. I blushed and turned to Finn.

"Mom, we know you saw us."

"I can't help it, you two are too cute!" She said, grinning before grabbing plates and taking them to the table. I laughed and squeezed Finn's hand.

"Carole, would you like any help?" I asked.

"Not at all dear, you just take a seat and relax!" She said gesturing for us to leave the kitchen for the dining room. Finn led the way and pulled out a seat at the table for me where Burt and Kurt sat. I sat on the seat and Finn sat next to me.

"Thanks baby." I said, kissing his cheek for being such a gentleman.

"Anytime, beautiful." He replied, causing me to blush.

"So, you two lovebirds got anything planned for this summer?" Burt asked.

"Not really, we're just kind of going with it. Though, Finn is doing an amazing job of organising our dates." I said, looking at Finn who shrugged.

"I just want to treat my girl to everything she deserves." He said, staring into my eyes. We heard a very loud 'Aww!' from Carole in the kitchen and laughed. She came out place plates in front of us and she touched Finn's shoulder.

"Who knew my boy was such a romantic? Oh Rachel, tell me where he's taken you, he always refuses to tell me!" Carole said, sitting next to Burt. I smiled and looked at Finn again. He shrugged.

"He's taken me to see movies of my choice, romantic picnics in the park and dinner at breadstix and just now, we were on the hammock and he played songs we've sang together and ones we both love while we relaxed." I said, smiling proudly.

"Oh! My Finn, I raised you well honey!" She said, placing her hand over her heart. She looked down for a second and noticed something. "Rachel, that ring you have on is so pretty! Who gave it to you?" Carole asked. I looked at Finn again, I thought he would've told her about buying it for me. It must have slipped his mind.

"Uh well, Finn did when we were in New York. He took me to Central Park and Sardi's for dinner and gave me this ring from Tiffany's. It's a promise ring and he even had it engraved." I said sliding it gently off my finger to show her. She gasped and looked at it carefully and handed it back to me.

"Finn, how come you didn't tell me. This…this is the sweetest thing I've ever heard and this ring is so beautiful. Oh gosh, I'm getting emotional!" She said, touching her eye gently to hold back tears. "You're not my little boy anymore Finn, you're a man. A very sweet, romantic man. I'm so proud." Carole said. I looked at Finn who was blushing and looked embarrassed.

"Mom!" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry for embarrassing you darling but I can't help it. I never knew how serious you two were!" Carole said, I smiled at her and then at Finn. I noticed Finn looking at Burt desperately.

"Carole, you're embarrassing the two of them." Burt said, patting her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for them! Excuse me, I'm just going to run to the bathroom to freshen up again!" Carole said before leaving.

"Should I go check on her?" I asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine in a minute. So what's going on with you two?" Burt asked pointing to me and Kurt. "You used to be almost joined at the hip." After he said this, an awkward silence fell upon the table. I glanced at Kurt and noticed he'd been looking at Finn and I but looked away when I looked at him. Burt and Carole knew about the kissing scene at Nationals but Finn told me he didn't want to tell them about our falling out.

"Things change." Finn said, squeezing my hand gently.

"Still, you only have a year left of high school before graduating. You should be with friends instead of losing them." Burt said.

"Yes but you know how high school works, relationships change like clockwork. Like one minute you can be best friends with someone and the next, because of a slip, said best friend can turn on you along with all your other so called friends making you reconsider the fact that those people who said they were your friends were just pretending.' I said, rambling on without realizing it, looking directly at Kurt.

"Rachel listen please-" Kurt started.

"I don't want to hear it, Kurt. Please excuse me." I said, getting up and leaving the room and going to the upstairs bathroom that I knew Carole hadn't gone to. I just needed to get away from Kurt.

"Rach? Babe, open up please." Finn said, knocking at the door. I opened it and ran straight into his arms. He wound his arms around me and rubbed my back softly.

"I'm sorry for running out like that and that little outburst. I just ruined dinner." I said against his chest.

"You didn't ruin dinner, Rach." He said, taking me from the bathroom to his room and we sat on the bed with me in his arms.

"I hate seeing them everywhere. Everywhere I look, it feels like a glee club member pops up out of nowhere. Every time I see one, I'm reminded of their hatred, their betrayal and everything else! I'm trying to be strong but I can't take it." I said, burying my head against him.

"There's not much we can do Rach, I live with one and as you said last week, Lima's a small town." He said, stroking my hair.

"Can we maybe just hang out at my house a bit more?" I asked.

"Anything for you." Finn replied, kissing my hair.

"I love you so much, Finn."

"I love you more." I doubt that's possible but hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat.

"I don't think that's possible." I replied, looking up at him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Have you seen how big I am Rach, I can hold a lot more love than you!" He said, a teasing a smile on his face. He was clearly aiming to make me laugh and he succeeded. What would I do without him?

* * *

A week later we were at my house, curled up on my bed watching movies. Doing this was becoming routine for us while my dads were out at work. Well it would start with watching a movie then it would escalate to the movie playing in the background while we made out. Today though, I felt different.

I was kissing Finn with all I had. His lips moved from my lips to my neck, we stayed like that for a few moments before I brought his face back up to mine. We made out again and without thinking, my hands moved under his shirt and slid it up to take it off, which he did. I let my hands trail his chest and down his stomach, admiring his six pack. Damn, he must be working out a lot more than usual. He shivered slightly at my touch and went back to kissing me, his hands now going under my shirt and caressing the bare skin of my stomach. And again, without thinking, I lifted my shirt over my head, threw it somewhere and went back to kissing him as passionately as I could. It was when Finn started pulling away that I stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked, breathing deeply from all the kissing.

"Don't you think we're going a bit far?" He said, with a careful look on his face, probably hoping he wasn't offending me. It finally dawned on my how far we'd went, with us both shirtless. If he hadn't stopped me, we probably would've gone all the way. We sat up and I took his hands.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just that when we're kissing I forget everything but I-I do want to make love to you Finn." I said. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"And I want to make love to you too Rach, but just not now. I want it to be perfect for you." He said softly.

"Any moment with you Finn is perfect."

"Maybe but I want it to be special. My mom and Burt are going to be out of town next weekend and I'm sure I can get Kurt out of the house, you can tell your dads that you made up with one of the girls and you're staying over at their house and then we can just have a nice evening, just me and you. I'll even attempt to make you dinner." Finn said.

"It's a date." I said, kissing him softly. "Just be careful when you're making dinner babe, we don't want another almost-fire."

"That was one time and it was really your fault for distracting me!" He said defensively.

"How was it my fault?" I asked.

"You were standing there in the kitchen looking smoking hot and I couldn't concentrate!" He said. I giggled.

"Well then I'm ever so sorry sweetie, this time make it before I get so there'll be no distractions." I said, kissing his cheek before sliding off the bed to retrieve my top and putting it back on. He frowned at that and I smiled. "You can see it all again next week, Finn." He perked up at that.

"I love you, baby." He said, jumping up and wrapping his arms around me. I placed my hands on his bare chest and pecked his lips.

"I love you too. Also, you can just keep your shirt off if you'd like. Maybe permanently off." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"As you wish." He said before scooping me up into his arms and throwing me onto my bed and causing me to burst into a fit of laughter. I love him so much.

* * *

***Finn's POV***

A few days later my mom and Burt were both out at some dinner thing so I figured now would be a better time than any to talk to Kurt and ask him to get out of the house on Friday night.

I knocked on his door and wait till I heard him say come in before walking in, it's pretty dangerous to walk into Kurt's room without asking first. I walked in on him dancing to once, that can never be erased from memory.

"Hey man, can you do me a favour?" I asked, sitting on his bed, looking at him as he sat at his mirror. He looked confused, probably because this is the first time I've spoken to him directly since New York.

"Uh, yes of course." He said.

"Um, can you maybe stay over at one of the girls or Blaine's house on Friday night? Mom and Burt are going out of town and I want to have Rachel over for dinner." I said, stopping quickly but Kurt was smart and caught on immediately.

"Oh my God! Are you two going to _do it_?" He asked, turning around to me fully in surprise.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Kurt." I said. I don't want any intimate details of my relationship to be broadcasted by my brother and he shouldn't expect me to go into details anyway, I'm still not on good terms with him after what happened in New York.

"Oh my God, you are! Have you two done it before? Is Rachel still a virgin? Are you-" Kurt said, excitedly.

"Kurt, stop! I'm not telling you anything, I'm just asking you for a favour." I said, seriously.

"Okay, I'll stay over at Mercedes' house. Does my doing this favour mean I'm forgiven from the whole Nationals debacle?" He asked.

"No, it'll be long time before you or anyone else from glee club will be forgiven." I said as I got up and walked to the door.

"I understand but I am very sorry for anything I said Finn, I never meant any of it." Kurt said softly. I nodded, not having anything to say and left the room. Even if I do forgive them eventually, I'll never forget the harsh things they yelled at Rachel and I. I don't really care what they said to me, more so of what they said to her. I won't let anyone hurt her, ever.

* * *

***Rachel's POV***

A few days later I found myself at the local mall alone. Finn was busy helping Burt at the garage so I thought I should shop for a new outfit for Friday night. I walked for a bit, looking in the odd clothing store here and there, finding nothing even remotely nice. Lima sometimes had the worst stores. The next store I went into however was different. I found three dresses I thought were pretty. One black strappy dress, one light pink flared dress and one red halter dress. I decided to round the store one more time before trying them all on and, of course, the glee club girls and Kurt came into the store. I sighed and tried to ignore them, keeping myself busy by looking at the different prints and styles when I felt someone at the same rack of clothes, I looked up and found myself staring at Santana.

"Hey Berry, fancy seeing you here." She said, smiling slightly. I decided it best to just roll my eyes and walk off to the changing rooms. I knew Santana would be offended by my ignoring her but I didn't care. I tried on the black dress first, twisting and turning the changing room, looking from different angles. It was nice but not really me. Honestly, I wasn't looking for a dress that was me. I was going to lose my virginity to the man I love and I wanted to look and feel hot while doing so. I tried on the pale pink dress and decided I'd have a better look in the bigger mirrors just outside my changing room. I went outside and looked in the mirror. It was pretty but not gorgeous.

"That's really pretty, Rachel." Tina said, walking into a changing room and smiling at me. I nodded, acknowledging her and turned my head. I went back into my room and changed into the red dress and looked into the outside mirror. This was it. It was a halter-style top, fitting in at the waste and then flaring out at the end. It was gorgeous.

"You look hot, Rachel!" Brittany said, entering the changing rooms. Truthfully, I didn't have an issue with Brittany. She was so innocent and childlike, it was hard to be mad at someone like her. Sure she had her moments where she was totally mature but most of the time she reminded me of a six year old. Plus, she was one of the only people who didn't yell or hold me responsible for the outcome at Nationals and she looked so upset when Finn and I quit glee club.

"Thank you, Brittany." I said, giving her a small smile. She hung the clothes she was about to try on in her changing room and walked over to me.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked.

"Just a date with Finn, no big deal." I said, I didn't want to tell her because then she'd tell Santana. Although, Finn told me that Kurt had figured it out when he asked him to get out of the house Friday night. At first I was a little mad but not at Finn, there was no way Kurt wouldn't have guessed like that when Finn asked for the favour.

"Well he'll love it."

"Thank you Britt."

"Rachel, can I say something?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Uh, sure."

"I miss having you around, we all do. Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean the whole quitting glee thing." She asked, with a sad look on her face.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone with my decision but it's what's best for me Brittany. I'm not going to stay somewhere where I'm not wanted, I won't be slandered by the people in there anymore, and quite frankly, I'm a lot happier now." I admitted. Brittany nodded but the her eyes still had a sadness to them.

"I understand, Rachel. I know I wouldn't like it if I were in your shoes, which are very pretty." Brittany said, looking down at my shoes. I smiled, her childish innocence was sweet but right now she seemed like a whole different girl. "Just so you know Rach, I'm mad at them, all of them, for what they said to you. They all regret it now."

"Even Santana?" I asked. She hesitated and looking away.

"She hasn't really said anything about it but I can tell she does. You know her, she doesn't like showing that much emotion and she's going to make you think she doesn't care but she does. Over the last couple months, you helped her become a better person. Anything she says to you now that's mean, it's just an act."

"Well regardless of whether it's an act or not, I'd rather not involve myself in any more petty high school drama. It was really nice talking to you Brittany but I have to change and go." I said, feeling as if I said more I'd have an emotional break. No, stop it Rachel! These people are nothing to you anymore, forget them! Except Brittany though, she's the only good one.

"Well it was awesome seeing you Rach," She said, hugging me gently. "Bye!" She said before leaving. I sighed and went back into my changing room.

After I changed, I purchased the dress and went to a few stores before deciding, if Finn and I are going to make love, I at least want to look good. I went to the nearest Victoria's Secret and searched for some classy underwear, I don't want to look too slutty. I was looking around when I heard someone approach me and a familiar voice spoke up.

"Buying some undies for the big loss of your v-card, huh Berry?" Santana said, using that stupid little snide smirk of hers. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"As if that is any of your business Santana. Now can you please stop harassing me before I call the police stating I have a stalker following me from store to store?" I said.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. You're not the only girl in the world allowed to shop you know! I just though since I know you're planning on losing the big V on Friday night that I would tell you about my first time with Hudson." If she was trying to piss me off, it was working.

"Who told you about Friday night?" I asked.

"Porcelain told Mercedes, who told Tina, who told Britts, who told me." She replied. I rolled my eyes. I knew Kurt would be a source. "Does it really matter? You're losing your virginity to Hudson of all people. He is terrible in bed, really it was like having a whale on top of me. If I were you, I wouldn't bother."

"Oh shut up Santana! Do you really think I care about the lies you are spewing and the insults? Maybe it's time you grew up and started acting like an adult! I am so happy without you and the glee club and maybe that angers you but you know what, I don't care." I said.

"You know that happiness is going to end at some stage Rachel and when it does, I refuse to be the one to pick up the pieces when you come running back." Santana said, snidely.

"Trust me Santana, you are the _last _person I would _ever_ go running to." I said before storming out of the store without looking back.

* * *

***Finn's POV***

I was working my afternoon shift at Burt's shop and missed Rachel like crazy. God, I've turned into such a girl but I don't care. I wish I'd gone to the mall with her instead of being here but I guess if I want money to treat her to things I gotta work!

I was working on a car when Rachel stormed in. I heart the door shut and looked up to find her walking over to me. She didn't look happy at all.

"You know I'm completely against violence but sometimes I just want to punch Santana Lopez right in her stupid, smirking face!" She said.

This kind of comment from her was not normal, of course Santana would be behind it. "What happened?"

"I was shopping and bumped into the girls from glee then I went into Vict- uh, a clothing store and who did I see? Her! And then she started going on about my loss of my v-card and made stupid remarks about you and then went onto to say when our happiness falls to pieces to not come crying to her and- ugh! She is such a-a child!" She said quickly, I'm pretty sure she was about to say 'bitch', it would've been weird to hear since Rachel never curses!

"Okay Rach, breathe. You know Santana is just trying to provoke you, you just need to ignore her." I said, wiping my hands clean of the oil.

"It's hard to ignore someone who you see almost everywhere!" She exclaimed. I looked down at my jumpsuit to find it surprisingly clean and pulled her in for a hug.

"Babe, calm down. Like I said, she's just trying to touch a nerve. Santana- she can be a bitch but you have to try to ignore her." I said, feeling her arms wind around me.

"Language, Finn Hudson." Rachel murmured quietly against my chest. I chuckled softly and stroked her hair.

"You'll be okay, babe. Don't let her get to you, it's what she wants and we don't want to give her that satisfaction right?" I said, trying to comfort her. "Forget her. Forget the entire glee club. We don't need them when we have each other."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you, Finn." She whispered, hugging herself closer to me before pulling away and kissing me. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her deeper.

"No making out the shop." I heard Burt shout from doorway of his office.

We pulled away and Rachel giggled, blushing. She raised her hand and waved. "Hey Burt, I'm sorry for distracting him from his work, I should get going." Rachel said, pulling away from me completely. I immediately missed her touch.

Burt shook his head and spoke. "It's fine Rachel, it's almost time for his lunch break anyway. You two go." He said, waving us off before turning and going back inside his office.

I laughed and excused myself to take off my jumpsuit. When I was ready, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the shop, going on about the dress she bought for Friday. Though I hate talking about clothes, I let her go on, just to hear her being herself again was enough to make me happy.

* * *

***Rachel's POV***

Friday came faster than I thought it would have. To say I was nervous was an understatement. So many thoughts were running through my head and they were scaring me. All these 'what if's'. I looked at the clock and decided to start getting ready. I'd told my dads that I made up with Mercedes and was staying the night at hers, they were going out for dinner themselves and left before me. I was glad to be left alone for a while, I need time to attempt to mentally prepare myself. I dressed in my dress and heels and sat for a moment on my bed, breathing deeply.

To follow with our plan before I had known my dads were going out, I was to drive myself to Finn's house. I grabbed a small overnight bag and shoved some necessities inside and got into my car. I arrived at the Hudson/Hummel house just on time at eight. I took yet another deep breath. I looked up and saw Finn come outside and open my door, holding out his hand for me. I grabbed it and got out, holding my bag in my other hand. He leaned down and kissed me gently before shutting my car door and walking me into the house, both of us completely silent.

He led me into the living and I smiled at the sight of picnic set up in front of the fireplace with the lighting dimmed and fire laminating the room. It was perfect.

I looked up at him and caught him look at me, gauging my reaction to the set up. "It's so perfect, Finn." He grinned.

"Everything needed to be perfect for my perfect girl. You look so beautiful by the way. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, Rachel." Finn said, stroking my cheek with his free hand.

"I love you so much." I said quietly, gazing into his big eyes.

"I love you too. Are you hungry? I made some different vegan things, with the help of the internet."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "You're great, you know that?"

"Well I must be doing something right if you're still here and not running for the hills just yet." Finn said, smiling sheepishly.

"You do everything right, Finn." I said, letting go of his hand and sitting on the blanket by the fire and gesturing for him to join me.

We ate the surprisingly delicious food Finn made, talked and laughed a lot. Once we were done and had cleaned up the picnic, we just sat in front of the fire, me in Finn's arms. We spoke quietly but eventually conversation faded. I turned in his arms and stared into his eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you." He whispered back. I pressed my lips to his softly. His hand cupped my cheek and his other ran through my hair. It was so quiet, the only sound was coming from the crackling fire. He pulled away slightly but pressed his forehead against mine and whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to-" I pressed my lips to his to silence him and pulled away.

"I'm sure about you, Finn. I'm ready." I whispered, smiling as I kissed him again.

It was a truly perfect night.

**Finchel fluff, we all love it don't we?**

**I am so, so sorry for the insane delay on this. I have no excuse. I can't promise that the next chapter will be out soon but just bare with me!**

**What have you all thought of the last few episodes? Yes/No floored me. As an insane Finchel fan, I was so happy. Finn's proposal was so perfect! I know they're so young but if Rachel says yes (have you all seen the set photos?), they're hardly going to get married immediately! I understand why some fans want her to say no though but I think the engagement will be amazing! Also, the truth about Finn's dad was so sad, I was tearing up! Cory did such an amazing job in that scene and Without You was so beautiful, way better than the original. I can't wait to see Rachel's answer and the finchel duet in 'Michael'. Have you guys heard the duet? It's so good! It's about time we had a finchel duet! Also, how amazing is Smooth Criminal? I adore the finchel duet but Naya and Grant owned this song! And who's excited to meet Rachel's dads? I know I am! I need that Valentine's Day episode asap!**

**Anyways, again I am so very sorry about the delay but I hope you guys liked this chapter anyways! Please review, they are what keeps me writing and posting (even if I post the chapters late, I will always post them! I would never abandon a story).**

**And if you haven't already, check out my Future Finchel One shot 'William McKinley's 10 Year Reunion' on my profile!  
**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I just passed 200 reviews! To me this is amazing, so thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…that fact makes me sad…oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

***Finn's POV***

Last night was possibly the most amazing night of my life so far. I'm not great with words so that really just sums it up. When Santana and I did it, I felt literally nothing. I don't even count that as my first time. Last night was my real first time. The next morning I woke up in my bed (Before Rachel and I did it, we moved up to my room against my wishes) to the most delicious smell. I opened my eyes but Rachel was no where to be seen. I got up, pulled on some pants and went downstairs to the kitchen. The image in front of me as I stepped inside stunned me.

Rachel was cooking breakfast in front of the stove but that wasn't what stunned me. It was what she was wearing. Standing in my kitchen, Rachel wore my shirt and just my shirt (well she was wearing underwear but my shirt was so big on her you couldn't see).

I snapped out of it and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and whispering in her ear. "I didn't know there was a sexy angel in my kitchen." I said, kissing her neck.

Rachel giggled, leaning her head back against me. "I thought I should make some breakfast for my handsome boyfriend and I. You should be careful, he'll be here soon."

"I guess I'll just have to kidnap you then." I said, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Oh my goodness, Finn put me down!" Rachel said, laughing.

"Ugh, fine." I said, putting her down and kissing her gently. "I'm loving your choice of outfit this morning. I love when you wear my clothes."

"Well I just wasn't ready to get dressed yet and I love your shirts so I though why not wear one? It's smells wonderful by the way." She replied and kissed me again before returning to her spot by the stove. "I made you some breakfast."

"Babe, you didn't have to do that. I should make you breakfast for once!" I said, taking her hands.

She pulled her hands back gently and placed them on my bare chest, giving me a slight push. "I want to, Finn. You know I love to cook! So sit and relax and I'll bring some breakfast to you."

"Babe-" I began to object before she cut me off.

"Ah, no objections! Sit!" Rachel replied, pushing me into a seat and strutting back to her spot.

"Damn Rach, do you know how sexy you are right now?" I blurted out.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Well lets just say I have a new level of confidence after last night. Which by the way, was quite the best night of my life so far, Finn." She said, walking back to me and pressing her lips softly to mine. I reached up and tangled my fingers in her soft hair, deepening the kiss.

"Hmm, Rach how about we skip breakfast and just have some fun?" I said, standing up and pushing her gently against the counter, kissing her neck before gripping her waist and lifting her onto the counter and standing between her legs.

She moaned quietly, whispering my name while trying to get a sentence out. "Hmm, uh…F-Finn, we shouldn't...in the kitchen…I-it's unsanitary." Rachel said, breathlessly as she tangled her fingers in my hair, gripping it tightly.

I kept kissing her neck softly, pressing kisses here and there. "Don't worry Rach, my mom cleans the kitchen all the time. Plus her and Burt aren't back till tonight. Also, why not? You and I are wearing very little clothing, you especially. Unless you don't want to." I said, slipping my fingers under the shirt.

She moaned again before reaching back and switching of the stove, making sure the house didn't burn down, and she grabbed my chin, bringing my face to hers. "Oh, I want to." She whispering huskily before kissing me roughly.

My fingers immediately went to the one button that was closed, holding the shirt together. The minute I opened it, I slipped it down her shoulders, kissing her shoulder as I did. Rachel reached for the button of my pants as my hands slid down her back towards the clasp on her bra when suddenly we heard someone clear their throat. Shit.

I turned my head slowly to see Kurt standing in the doorway, his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment but also amusement. I rolled my eyes and felt Rachel tuck her head against my neck, hiding her face from embarrassment.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be home till this evening." I asked, reaching around Rachel and pulling my shirt back up around her to cover her.

"Well Mercedes and I were planning on going shopping but I can't do that without money. It looks like you two had fun." Kurt replied, smirking.

"Kurt can you just get what you need please?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered before smiling at us and going upstairs.

I felt Rachel sigh against my shoulder before she lifted her head. "That was so embarrassing."

"Could've been worse though. Imagine if he'd walked in 5 minutes later or if it had been my mom and Burt who'd walked in?" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"You're right, I just wanted this to be completely private. I'm sure most of the girls knew what we were planning on doing last night but do you think he'll tell them what he just saw?" She asked, clearly nervous.

I shrugged, I'm almost sure Kurt would tell them but I didn't want Rachel to feel more embarrassed. "Who knows? Who cares? Don't be embarrassed babe. As far as I'm concerned he could shout that he saw us from every rooftop and I wouldn't care. You know why? Because I made love last night to the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm lucky that said girl is my amazing girlfriend. I refuse to care what he or anyone else thinks." I said, rubbing her back.

"I love you." She said, smiling before kissing me softly. We pulled apart just as I heard Kurt re-enter the room.

"Please don't have sex in the kitchen, it's completely unsanitary and we cook the food we eat in here." Kurt said.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Rachel said, glaring at my brother.

I watched as he looked down then at Rachel. "How many times do I have to apologize to you both? We all overreacted and said things we regret but what ever happened to 'we're a family'? Families fight all the time but they make up. Why can't you forgive us?" Kurt pleaded.

"We can't forgive you because it seems like what happened is a recurring theme. One mistake and everyone turns on us, well we're done. We should be honest, we're not a family. We're just people who used to be close but not anymore. Words cut deep Kurt, you of all people should know that." Rachel replied. "So I think it's best you stop asking us to forgive you. It will be an extremely long time before that could happen."

Kurt stayed silent for a minute, probably letting her words sink in. "You're right. I should've known better and you're right about the dynamics we have, one mistake and we blame you. We need to change and I can see that. I better go." He said, as he was about to turn but he looked at us again. "I'm sorry for everything. Truly sorry." He said quietly before leaving. We stayed quiet until we heard the car leaving outside and Rachel rested her head on my shoulder.

"When will this get easier, Finn?" She whispered.

"I wish I knew, Rach." I said, stroking her hair softly.

* * *

The rest of the summer flew by and before we knew it we were back at school, beginning our senior year. Our summer got better after our little confrontation with Kurt. We figured he spoke to the rest of the club because whenever we saw them, they just smiled politely, not saying a word. Rachel and I really enjoyed the rest of our summer. We did the usual, go bowling, to the movies, to breadstick, to the park and on weekends when her dads would go to conferences out of town, we'd stay at hers and fool around a bit. Overall, it was a really awesome summer with the best girl around.

So on Monday morning Rachel had asked me to meet her at school instead me picking her up. She wanted to put in a request to move lockers, when we started in glee she'd requested a locker near the choir room so she'd always be on time for rehearsals. She told me last night on the phone that since she no longer had a reason to have her locker there, why not move it.

I pulled into the parking lot, grabbed my bag and hopped out of my truck, excited to start my last year of high school. I smiled and shouted 'hey' to a couple of guys on the football team who were in the parking lot tossing the football around, Puck, Sam and Mike were with them but I ignored them as best I could. I walked into the school and straight to my locker to find Rachel leaning against.

"Morning, beautiful." I said, leaning down and pressing my lips softly to hers. Usually Rachel returned my kisses but not now. I pulled away and looked at her carefully and noticed she looked kind of upset. "Babe, what's the matter?"

She didn't answer but looked to her left and then looked at me, somewhat gesturing for me to look over there. I followed her stare, or maybe glare is a better word, and saw Shelby Corcoran talking to Mr Schuester. I looked back at Rachel immediately. "What is _she_ doing here?" I asked, knowing what Shelby did and the pain she caused Rachel made me dislike her.

"When I was leaving the office, after my request to change lockers was rejected, I bumped into her. She took a teaching job here. She's living in some apartment building downtown with Beth. Apparently she decided it's better for Beth to grow up around here. Then she went on to say I could stop by if I wanted to hang out and that's when I stormed off. She had to move here, of all places, here! Why can't she just leave me alone, Finn?" Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears.

I pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back. "Shh babe, don't cry. She's not worth it, you don't need her and I'm sure she regrets everything she said but remember, she's not worthy of knowing a wonderful person like you, Rach. If you have her for any classes just treat like you would any other teacher. Don't let her ruin your first day of senior year."

She sniffed and wiped her tears away as I let her go and nodded. "You're right Finn, I don't need a selfish person like her in my life. Really, I don't need anyone but you." She said, standing up straight and kissing me. "I love you." She whispered after pulling away.

"I love you more." I stated, opening my locker and getting my books. "So why can't you get your locker moved?"

She rolled her eyes at the memory. "Apparently all the lockers are taken, that can't be true but I won't fight it." She shrugged, leaning back against the locker next to mine.

I closed my locker and looked down at her, smiling. "Well it's just another bump in the road. Don't fret about it."

She looked at my and smiled brightly. "You need to stop being so cute, I may die from that." She said, standing up straight and taking my hand in hers as we walked away.

We were having a nice, peaceful walk filled with light conversation when Jacob Ben Israel, aka Jewfro, walked up to his with his microphone and cameraman. I immediately rolled my eyes.

"Rachel, Finn! Is there any truth to the rumour that, after a bust-up with your fellow glee clubbers, you quit glee club for good?" He asked, speaking in his usual quick manner.

"Yes, that's true." Rachel replied, rolling her eyes too and tugging on my hand to keep walking but jewfro didn't give up and followed.

"What about the rumour where you, Rachel, and one Santana Lopez had a physical fight leading to her arrest?"

"No, that isn't true now please leave us alone." She replied, clearly annoyed.

"What about-" He was about to ask before I glared at him.

"You heard her. Get out of her before I rearrange your face." I threatened. He swallowed loudly and nervously before running off with his camera man.

"I guess that was to be expected, and now people are staring." Rachel said quietly.

I squeezed her hand. "Let them stare." I said, leading her back to her locker.

She opened it and started organizing her books, I glanced down at the door and smiled, making a mental note to bring in a photo of her for my locker tomorrow. I was watching her until I saw the glee club members filing into the choir room. Each one paused to look at us and smile.

"Ugh stop it." Santana muttered, shoving past them, glancing at us and walking into the choir room. Most of the others followed her in.

"It's good to see you both." Quinn said, holding Puck's hand. She smiled ant Puck nodded at me. Rach smiled slightly and shut her locker, taking my hand and walking away.

"You're not having any second thoughts about quitting, are you?" I asked, slightly concerned by the slight look of longing in her eyes.

She shook her head and looked at me. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I know you, Rach. I can tell when you miss something. I know you love singing on a stage, in front of an audience where you belong."

"Finn, I do love singing on stage with all my heart but I'm not going back in there. Other opportunities will come along, don't worry about me." Rachel replied.

I nodded and squeezed her hand gently, letting her lead me into our first class.

* * *

***Rachel's POV***

A week had now passed very slowly since our return to school for our final year. It wasn't a great first week back but I got through it with the help of the best boyfriend any girl could have.

If I was honest with myself, yes I missed singing. Finn was right when he said it was where I belong but there was no way I would even consider returning to the New Directions.

I thought see the glee club around Lima over summer a lot was bad, I really had forgotten how many classes I shared with multiple members.

Yesterday was another day when it was tough. During lunch Finn and I had just taken our seats at a small table with our food, discussing the homework we had and what he wanted my help with.

"So I really still don't remember taking that American History class but since we're both in it, do you think you can tutor me a bit babe? I lose my concentration a lot by looking at you." Finn said, causing me to blush.

"Of course sweetie!" I said, leaning across the table to kiss him lightly. Suddenly music started blaring from speakers someone had planted in the cafeteria and glee club members stood on tables and started singing. "You have got to be kidding me."

"They're doomed. The minute that song is over, they'll have started a food fight." Finn mumbled about their attempt to gain new members. It reminded me that since Finn and I were no longer there, they wouldn't have enough members to compete. "Wanna get out of here and have lunch in the auditorium?" He asked.

"Gladly." I replied, standing up, grabbing my lunch and waiting for Finn. I glanced around as the glee clubbers performed, catching a few of their glances. I grabbed Finn's hand and walked out of the cafeteria without looking back.

We were just reaching the auditorium when we bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"Rachel, Finn! The two people I wanted to see!" My mom, excuse me, Ms Corcoran said while smiling gently at us both.

"What is it, Ms Corcoran?" I asked with annoyance clear in my tone.

She looked down at my using her professional name but looked back at us quickly so I wouldn't catch her. "I heard about what happened at Nationals and how you both quit glee. It made me really mad what Mr Schuester said to you both, I left the staff room this morning after screaming at him about how unprofessional it was."

"Yeah well, we're over glee club. We don't need them." I stated.

"I get that but I have a proposition for you both. I want to start my own glee club! I was going to offer my services to Mr Schuester but not anymore, I think it's time he's shown how a glee club really works. I just left Principle Figgins office and he agreed, he said if I can get the members then I can have a club. I know you two are two of the best voices in the school, and I know first hand that your duets literally move people to tears. What do you say?" Shelby said.

I was slightly in shock and speechless. I know it's been a week but I miss singing. I started weighing out pros and cons in my head. Pro, I'd be singing again. Con, my mother would be the director. Pro, being the first two members would mean Finn and I would get to be co-captains again. Con, my mother will still be the director. Pro, we get to see the faces of our former members when we kick their butts at sectionals. Con, - no I couldn't get past the last pro. It would be nice to show the new directions what they're missing. To make them realize they don't know what they've got till it's gone.

"Sorry Ms Corcoran but I think we're gonna have to pa-" Finn started before I interrupted.

I looked Shelby in the eye and stated. "We're in."

**Ooh, getting' dramatic up in here!**

**Originally I had dismissed including Shelby in this story but then I got this idea and really liked it and I hope you all do too. It's kinda like the story that actually happened in glee but once again with my own twist!**

**I'm really sorry about the delay of these chapters, writer's block and laziness can get the better of some people. I'm not gonna promise an update soon because when I do that, it always falls through! I'll just go with this, I'll try my very best to update asap!**

**How are you all doing through yet another hiatus? We'll all be fine, before you know it it'll be over! How'd you all feel about 'On My Way'? There was an almost Finchel wedding so I can't complain! The regionals songs were great, Here's To Us was my favourite though! Every Karofsky scene broke my heart, Max Adler was amazing! I'm happy that Rachel and Quinn are friends now but I still don't care about Quinn and seriously, shouldn't she know better than to text and drive? Just what I kept thinking!**

**Anyways, thanks to all of you for helping my pass 200 reviews! They're truly what keep me writing and I love getting that email that says 'review alert', literally makes me smile! As long as you guys keep reviewing, I'll keep writing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did imagine how amazing it would be for us Finchel lovers? I would make it full of Finchel.  
Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***

I looked Shelby in the eye and stated "We're in".

I received two looks of shock from my boyfriend and my mother and they both expressed said shock.

"What?" Finn said.

"Really?" Shelby asked, hopeful.

"Rachel, are you serious?" Finn asked.

"Shelby, can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered with a bright, happy smile.

I pulled Finn into a nearby empty classroom, when I shut the door and turned to him he had a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Why are you doing this, Rach? I thought the plan was to ignore Shelby, not join her glee club!"

"Finn, calm down! Shelby means nothing to me but I'm thinking of the advantages of joining a rival club to the New Directions! Baby, thinking about. Imagine their faces when they see us and their faces when we defeat them at Sectionals. It also gives us the chance to sing on stage together again. It's win, win!" I told him, smirking at the end.

He looked at me and thought it over for a second. I had momentary thought that I'd love to be inside his brain and hear his thoughts. He finally looked at me again and smirked. "My girlfriend's some kind of evil genius."

"Yes!" I said, jumping into his arms.

"We're really doing this?" He said, as I pulled away. He was smiling brightly, clearly the idea amused him.

"Yes baby, we're doing this!" I said, smiling back. We walked back outside and saw Shelby waiting patiently, the moment she saw us her face lit up.

"So, are you two in?"

"Yes but under some conditions. We are co-captains and when we get to Sectionals, Finn and I want a duet." I stated.

"Of course. Don't worry about any other members, I'll have no problem recruiting them. Don't mention this to have of the New Directions or Mr Schuester just yet, when we have a full club and a name, that's when we drop the bomb." Shelby said.

"Sounds good. When's the first rehearsal and where?" Finn asked. It became very clearly to me he had a strong dislike for Shelby. I mean, I knew he didn't like her for what she'd done to me but he feels deep about it. It made me smile how protective he was over me.

"There's an empty classroom by the cafeteria, I'll have Figgins fill it with instruments and all the necessities. We'll meet there next Monday. Have a good weekend you two, and warm up those vocal chords!" She said, grinning at us before walking off.

"Is it bad that I feel like we're betraying the New Directions?" Finn asked, hesitantly.

"It's normal, don't worry though. Once we settle into our yet to be named glee club, we'll be fine." I said, hugging him and hoping what I said would be true.

* * *

***No POV***

A week later the New Directions glee club was assembled after school in their choir room with light conversation floating around as the members waited for their teacher. No one wanted to admit that it felt wrong being there. They were missing something and they all knew what they were missing. They'd failed in their attempts to gain new members, getting pelted with food in the process. They'd seen their missing pieces around school, in different classes and in the cafeteria, looking happier than ever. Some may say glowing even, it only made them miss the missing pieces more.

Tina was talking to her boyfriend Mike, knowing no one would be listening as they were all in their own little worlds.

"I miss them. I even miss Rachel's ramblings about Broadway and needed to prepare for upcoming competitions." Tina whispered.

"Me too. I miss talking to Finn, he was one of my best friends. He even ignores me in football practise. Even though we all denied it, they were the glee club 'it' couple and our core. Without them, it doesn't feel right being here." Mike whispered back.

Across the room, Puck sat by the drums, his girlfriend Quinn standing next to him as he stared at the drums.

"This sucks." He muttered.

"I know. It feels like we've lost all reason to be here. I mean, if it weren't for Rachel and Finn, none of us would be here." Quinn said, taking her boyfriends extended hand and sitting on his lap.

"Finn was my boy, whenever he wasn't with Rachel, he was with me hanging out and playing video games. He was my wingman, though a bad one at that." Puck said, receiving an elbow in the stomach from Quinn. "Ouch! Babe, you know that was before you!"

"Good." She muttered.

In the middle of the room Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Sam and Brittany were huddled around.

"Anyone else feel completely depressed being here these days?" Mercedes asked. The group nodded.

"I miss Rachel and her animal sweaters, I wanted to ask her to make one for Lord Tubbington." Brittany said, looking down sadly.

"Britt, I'm pretty sure Rachel didn't make them." Kurt said.

"Aside from that, I miss both of them. It's not the same without Rachel wanting to sing every song from Broadway she can or Finn's dancing." Artie said.

"I wish they'd forgive us but I can't blame them for not wanting to. The things that were said were out of line, people make mistakes and that's what makes us human." Sam said, sighing.

"We shouldn't have taken Nationals so seriously. Glee club was supposed to be fun but we took it too far. Like Rachel said to me a few weeks ago, words cut deep." Kurt muttered, sadness and regret clear in his voice.

"There's nothing we can do. We've all apologised and they want nothing to do with us." Mercedes said.

"Not all of us." Brittany commented, glancing back at Santana who was sat in the back row, pretending to be busy on her phone. "Santana?" Brittany asked aloud.

"What?" She said, looking up.

"Have you talked to Rachel since Nationals?" Brittany asked, getting everyone's attention and they all stared at her.

Santana gulped. She would never admit it but she missed Rachel and Finn but more so, Rachel. Rachel had become her best friend, they'd helped each other and Santana regretted every bad word she has ever said against her. She had let her guard down when she was around her, her tough façade had faded but now it was back again, though not quite as tough as before.

She shook off her thoughts and finally answered Brittany. "No." She lied. She had spoken to Rachel in Victoria's Secret at the mall a few weeks ago. Santana had insulted Finn, a weak spot in Rachel. She felt a pang of guilt speaking badly of Hudson, he wasn't that bad after all and had become a friend to her.

"Santana, why won't you just apologize to her? To both of them?" Kurt asked.

"Listen here Porcelain, Santana Lopez doesn't apologize to anyone, especially people as annoying as 'Finchel'. I have better things to do than care!" Santana said.

"San, you shouldn't be so stubborn. We all know how close you two were, she and Finn made mistakes but you forgive those you love under all circumstances! We're a family but we haven't acted like it." Brittany stated and Santana stared at her, wondering how her other best friend had gotten so wise.

"Rachel said we weren't a family, not really. She said we were people who used to be close but not anymore. She was right, we're not a family. Well I mean, we weren't a true a family. The way we constantly went on about the bullying going on in school yet we were so oblivious to the bullying going on in here. We all bullied Rachel and Finn and it all came to a head in New York. We're completely at fault, especially you Santana. You should apologize but Rachel and Finn just want to be left alone so I say we respect that and leave them be. They seem happier without us anyway." Kurt said. The entire went silent after that, each person feeling immensely guilty, sharing looks of regret. Quinn looked at Puck sadly, feeling partially responsible for the personal hell she put Rachel through. Puck knew what his girlfriend look meant and wrapped his arms around her. Mercedes and Kurt shared looks of sadness and regret too, they hadn't become close to Rachel until the end of their first year in glee and up until then had said many bad things about her too.

"Hey guys! Why the long faces?" Mr Schuester asked.

"No reason, Mr Schue." Santana stated. Will saw through this though, he knew how they all felt and had heard Kurt's speech from outside. He played a part in this too and it made him feel horrible, worse than how he felt a week ago when Shelby berated him in the teachers lounge for hurting her daughter. He had become confused though, this morning she had approached him again.

"Relax Will, I'm here on business." She had said.

"What?" He asked out of confusion., whenever he even glanced at Shelby this past week she'd practically shoot daggers from her eyes at him.

"I'd rather not say right now but I want you and your glee club to meet me in the auditorium after school. I know it cuts into your rehearsal time but it's important so please be there." Shelby said, smirking smugly before walking off and leaving Will bewildered as to what she wanted.

"O-kay then. Guys, can you all come to the auditorium, Ms Corcoran wants us all to be there, but I'm not sure why." He told his students. They looked just as confused as he was but got up and followed him to the auditorium.

When they got there, they all walked up onto the stage, glancing around for Shelby but she was no where to be seen.

"Are you sure she said to come here, Mr Schue?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she said to be here." Mr Schuester replied.

"Oh great, you're all here! I'm sorry, I was running a little late." Shelby said, walking onto the stage and standing opposite the glee club.

"Not to be rude but what do you want Shelby?" Puck asked, squeezing Quinn's hand gently as she looked away from the woman who adopted their baby.

"This won't take long, I wouldn't want to take away your rehearsal time but I have some news that I'm sure you'd want to know." Shelby said, in a teasing tone. "I have put together a new glee club." She finished with a smile.

The outrage was clear through the New Directions members.

"You can't do this!" Santana said.

"There has to be some rule against this! Mr Schue, do something!" Artie said.

"Now, now kids. There's plenty room for the both of us, plus I already ran it by Figgins and he was perfectly okay with it given the circumstances, and you should count your lucky stars that you still have a job here, Will. Figgins was shocked by what I told him you said to Rachel and Finn." Shelby said.

"Shelby, this is unfair. Think of the students, we've had to fight through so much to stay here, we don't need a rival glee club at our own school!" Mr Schuester fought.

"Well I don't see you as a fit glee club director Will, therefore I thought to have my own club, being experienced in the show choir area and all. Oh and kids, feel free to jump ship over to us. We welcome everyone with open arms, and besides, I think some former friends of yours are in my club."

They all looked at each other in shock and realization.

"They wouldn't. _She_ wouldn't!" Mercedes muttered.

"Singing Killers please come out here." **(A/N I couldn't think of a good name, if you all have any suggestions let me know and I'll change it)**

"Singing Killers?" Tina whispered.

They all stood there in complete shock as a group of about 12 students walked up behind Shelby. They recognised each of them, some cheerios and their football playing boyfriends, some quiet kids and many more, all in matching black and red outfits. The boys in red shirts, black ties and black pants and the girls in black flowing dresses with red splatters all over and red heels. The New Directions thought they were in the clear with no Finn or Rachel in sight until the group separated into two halves and Finn and Rachel walked up to the front, holding hands and smirks plastered on their faces.

"Ohhh this is great." Santana muttered.

"Rachel, how could you do this?" Artie asked.

"Easy. I put all personal feelings about Ms Corcoran aside since the outcome of being in a new glee club that will pummel you at sectionals seems like a fantastic idea." Rachel said as the New Directions looked on stunned.

"I can't believe this." A few muttered, looking saddened that Finn and Rachel would resort to this.

"This is the ultimate betrayal guys." Mercedes said.

"No Mercedes, you guys covered that ground a long time ago. This is just us doing what we love with people who actually appreciate us." Finn replied, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

"Oh please, your fellow members were probably blackmailed into the club by Corcoran over there!" Santana stated.

"Actually Satan," Rachel said with disgust and a smirk on her face. "Ms Corcoran is quite good at recruiting members, unlike you with your little failed cafeteria attempt, and found kids who love singing. Turns out people are more tempted to join when they find out it actually isn't around you people." Rachel finished, turning and smiling at her new fellow glee clubbers who smiled back.

Shelby smiled and stood proudly by her daughter. "Now Mr Schuester if you don't mind, my club would like to rehearse a number here. Please feel free to stay and watch." She said, waving her hands to her club to get into their places and smiling as the New Directions filed off the stage and into the seats in front of the stage, each face hesitant and upset.

Finn walked with Rachel to the centre of the stage and leaned to whisper in her ear. "You okay with all this?"

Rachel smiled and looked up at her boyfriend. "Yes. More than okay, is it bad that I love this?"

Finn shook his head and squeezed her hand gently. "Not at all. Let's knock this out of the park, baby." He said before letting go of her hand and getting into place for the performance.

_You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said_

_You are the night-time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over your start_

_You're my head  
You're my heart_

Rachel sang, with Finn backing her up on some lines. She danced around slowly with him, the other members moving around in synchronisation behind them, quickening as she reached the chorus.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light  
No light_

Rachel sang with all she could and the New Directions watched on in amazement.

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_Through the crowd I was  
Crying out and  
In your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I was disappearing in plain sight  
Heaven help me  
I need to make it right_

_You want a revelation  
You want to get right  
But it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You are the revelation_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light  
No light_

She and Finn sang together and danced around slowly in a way the New Directions never had. They were dancing perfectly in sync and Finn somehow managed to look like he was doing amazing. Rachel finally pulled away and walked to the front of the stage to finish the song on her own.

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_You want a revelation  
You want to get right  
But, it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of are the revelation._

_Tell me what you want me to say_

Rachel all but whispered the final line and smirked at the stunned faces of her former fellow glee clubbers, she knew why. Their performance was incredibly, especially since they just had a week of practice but look like they had years. Rachel felt like she need to put the final nail in their coffin and pulled Finn in for a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she turned her head towards their audience and simply said "I hope enjoyed the show.".

Finn smirked, putting his arm around her. "See you at Sectionals." He said before walking off stage with the rest of their club smiling.

The New Directions sat in silence, possibly too in too much shock to say anything. Kurt looked around and decided the break the silence and say what they were all thinking.

"We're screwed."

**Uh-oh! The New Directions aren't happy huh?**

**Song (I'm not the best at picking songs): Florence and The Machine - No Light, No Light.**

**I told you guys it would be pretty similar what actually happened in previous episodes but obviously with my own little twist. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the most interesting or as long as other chapters, I hope I can make it up to you all in the next chapter. Also, like I said above, if any of you can think of better glee club name please tell me? I literally just put in what came into mind first!**

**Are you all excited for the new episode? It seems pretty Blaine-centric from what I've heard so I'm not too excited but I have fallen in love with Matt Bomer who plays Blaine's brother Cooper. The man can sing and is so damn hot, he's perfect! And Glee just got picked up for a Season 4! I'm really interested to see what they do and how they handle everyone in college, hopefully it won't be one big, over-hyped mess. Oh and have you all seen the pictures of Lea and Cory in Cabo? I almost died! They look so happy together and so cute, I don't care what anyone else says, I totally believe their relationship is real and not for PR. It just doesn't seem like something Cory would do anyway, they looked adorable!**

**Anyways, as usual the Author's Note is becoming longer than the chapter itself so please don't forget to review. It only takes a few seconds and seriously, I light up with happiness when I see a new review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. AN UPDATE

UPDATE:

Oh God, I am so unbelievably sorry about my unexplained absence. You guys don't deserve my pathetic excuses but I have had no inspiration whatsoever. My creativity has been lacking. I actually have the newest chapter 3/4 of the way done but I don't want to put up a poorly written chapter (I'm not the best writer to begin with but I want it to be decent). I won't make promises I can't keep anymore but the minute that new chapter is done and readable, I will post it. Also season 4 of Glee has depressed me, I'm sure most of you feel the same. Ugh, Brody _

Don't think I'm gone because I am most definitely not!  
Again, I'm so sorry!


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if I did, I'd never have let any of them graduate, especially let them go without their significant others so they can go have adventures with an annoying guy named Brody… this is awkward…**

**Author's Note: I just want to thank those of you who stick with this story and review, even when it takes so long for me to put out a new chapter (a lot of months, I'm so sorry)! Also, a special thank you to undergroundirector for giving an idea for this next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***No POV***

The New Directions had gathered the following week in their choir room after an urgent message from Mr Schuester. Each of them were worried but showed it in different ways. After the performance by Shelby's new glee club, the Singing Killers, they were nervous wrecks. They reminded them of Vocal Adrenaline, except with more heart due to Finn and Rachel. They knew they needed more members if they wanted to even have a slight chance at winning their Sectionals.

"Okay, I know why your all wondering why I gathered you all here early before school starts," Mr Schuester started.

"Yeah, I had to get up earlier. You know how much Puckasaurous needs his sleep." A yawning Puck said, receiving an elbow the side from Quinn.

Mr Schuester just shook his head at his student and decided to just rip off the band aid. "I spoke with Principal Figgins and he told me whichever glee club wins at Sectionals, the other will be cancelled for good as he can't fund two clubs at once." Each of his students faces turned to shock.

"But Mr Schue, we don't even have a slight shot at Sectionals against _them_!" Mercedes said desperately.

"She's right, we may as well just forfeit now!" Sam said as the rest of the group agreed with him.

"Guys, guys!" Mr Schuester said, trying to calm them down. "Come on, we can do this! I know without Finn and Rachel it may seem like we have no chance but we do! We won our Sectionals last year with Sam and Quinn as leads, what's there to say we can't do it again?"

"No offence to Sam or Quinn or anyone here but we all know Finn and Rachel together are a powerhouse and better than any two of us doing a duet and we all saw them last week, they were amazing. We're going down!" Artie exclaimed.

"That's not the attitude to have. Look, I know they were great but with extra practice and some new members we can do this!" Mr Schuester said, trying to hype up the group but failing miserably.

"We know from past experience that new students try to avoid glee club like each of us have the plague." Santana muttered, she was still reeling from the events of yesterday. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she was hurt by this whole situation and regretted everything. She just wanted her friends back but her pride was too big to ever admit this. She would rather mask her feeling with anger, and that is what she was doing.

"That's not true, Sam joined!" Mr Schuester add, pointing towards Sam.

"Yeah but I was super reluctant at first but I guess we need to be cool about it. Finn recruited me and he really talked it up, I guess that's just what we have to do." Sam said, shrugging.

"Yes! See, that's what I want to hear! Who do you guys think will join?" Mr Schuester asked.

"What about that new kid Rory Flanagan?" Mike said.

"Oh I tried talking to him last week but I didn't understand a word of what he said. I just asked if he had a leprechaun back home." Brittany said.

Santana shook her head and patted Brittany's leg. "No, Britts."

"We'll ask him, Mr Schue, don't worry." Tina said.

"Great! Now let's talk about this weeks theme!" Mr Schuester said happily.

Little did they know, a member from the Singing Killers named Alice, who was also a cheerio, was standing outside listening to every word. She smirked before sauntering off to their new choir room.

***Rachel's POV***

I was perched on Finn's lap by the drums in our new choir room as he showed me how to play while the others in the club were strewn around the room. I have to say, the equipment Principle Figgins put in our room was fantastic, way better than the equipment in our -ahem- the New Directions' choir room. Finn and I have been in such high spirits since our performance, we truly 'knocked it out of the park' as Finn would say. I just felt like it put them in their places. For the first time in a long time, I was truly very happy.

"Okay, let me try alone now!" I said, with excitement.

"Go ahead, rock chick." Finn said, smiling and kissing me on the cheek. I attempted to play what seemed like a beat to me but I failed miserably and it sounded atrocious! I didn't care, nor did Finn, we just cracked up laughing.

He kissed me on the head and whispered in my ear. "We'll work on that. I love you." I bit down gently on my bottom lip in an attempt to not smile like a fool but I couldn't keep it in for long.

I was about to reply to my man when Alice, one of the cheerios in choir strutted in. "Good, you're all here. I have something to tell you, but we should wait for Ms Corcoran, she'll be here in a sec!" She said, with a mischievous smile. I turned to Finn and he seemed just as confused as I, he just shrugged.

Soon enough Shelby walking into the room and looked around. "Good morning everyone, it's good to see you all here bright and early!" She said with excitement.

Alice raised her hand and got up. "Ms Corcoran, I was doing a little snooping around the New Directions and I thought everyone should know they're trying to recruit new members. One being the new kid from Ireland."

"Rory? He seems super shy, I doubt he'll do it." Another kid on the football team, Jack, said.

"Guys, you know I'm not really in favour of 'playing dirty' but if I don't know about it it won't matter. As long as it doesn't involve eggs and tire-slashing," Shelby said slowly backing out of the room. "I never heard a thing. You know what to do." She said, winking before leaving.

"Leave it to me." Finn said and I smiled. He was always good at recruiting people so it was just be a breeze for him.

"Go get him, baby." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

***Finn POV***

Later that day, after being told about the New Directions plans, I managed to track down Rory. Just before lunch I spotted him at his locker and looked around seeing no one from the New Directions. Smiling, I walked towards him.

"Hey, Rory right? I'm Fi-" I started.

"Oh my God, you're Finn Hudson! I saw that video of you and your girlfriend kissing on stage at your competition on youtube. You're kind of my idol." Rory said in a thick Irish accent and grinning.

I smiled, kind of embarrassed but knowing this would be a piece of cake. "Thanks man, the kiss kind of cost us a lot but it's good to know we have fans, I think. Anyway, can you sing?" I asked outright.

He looked away for a minute, a little unsure of what to say. "I-I guess I can a bit, I used to sing in my church's choir back home but never any solo stuff."

"Well how would you like to be in our new glee club, the Singing Killers?" I asked.

"The Singing Killers? I thought you were in the New Directions?" He asked, curious.

"It's a long story, you can hear it if you join! You have to audition but you're as good as in!" I said, excitement in my voice in an attempt to sway him.

"Why not? I'm new here so I need to make friends some how. Will you be my friend Finn?" Rory asked, innocently.

"That's not really how it works here Rory, but yeah sure, I'll be your friend. Hey, why don't you come have lunch with me and my girlfriend?" I asked, mostly I wanted him to feel welcome because I felt bad that he had no friends but also because I wanted to flaunt the fact that he was ours and the New Directions lost again.

"I'd love to! So will you tell me what happened with your old club?" He asked as we turned in the direction of the cafeteria.

I began telling him the story and finished just as we got to the cafeteria door. "My God, that's so cruel. No wonder you left, will you show me which one's belong to the club so I can avoid them, I want to make friends but not that bad."

I laughed and led him to our table. "Of course, man." I smiled as Rachel came into my view, her packed vegan lunch on the table with a little plastic lunchbox next to it. "Hey Rach, this is Rory Flanagan! He agreed to audition for our club!" I said as I leaned down to kiss her cheek before sitting down with Rory.

Rachel pulled away and smiled her usual welcoming 'Rachel Berry Smile'. "Welcome Rory, it's so nice to meet you! I just know you'll love our glee club."

"It's so nice to meet you, Rachel. As I told Finn, I saw you both on youtube at your Nationals. It was brilliant." Rory said, excitedly.

Rachel looked down as her cheeks flushed a pale pink with embarrassment. Regardless, she looked back up graciously. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"I don't want to interrupt but babe, are those cookies in that box." I asked, staring hungrily at the little box as she pushed it to me.

"You know it, honey. Chocolate chip. Share them with Rory." She replied as I tore off the lid. "So Rory, -" Rachel started but was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Santana demanded, storming up to our table with Puck and Brittany in tow.

"Excuse me?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Why is the new kid sitting with you? Did you somehow find out about our plan to recruit him?" Puck asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Noah, but Rory is our friend who just joined our glee club." Rachel replied, playing dumb.

Santana glared at Rachel and took a step closer to her. "I don't know how you found out our plans, RuPaul, but you'll regret trying to mess with us."

I was about to interfere but Rachel stood up and moved to stand in front of Santana. "You don't scare me, Santana. Whatever we do, it's to increase our, already great, chances at beating you all at Sectionals. Bring whatever stupid little game you're playing on." Rachel said, standing just as tall as Santana. Santana gave another bitch-stare and Brittany grabbed her arm, as if anticipating what Santana may do next.

"Leave her alone, San. Let's just go." Brittany said innocently, tugging on Santana's arm.

"You're lucky Britt's here or you'd have a red, burning handprint on your face." She said, before forcefully taking her arm from Brittany's grasp and storming off.

Brittany sighed and looked at us apologetically. "Sorry guys." She muttered quietly before following Santana.

Only Puck was left and he was looking right at me. "I can't believe this man, I thought we were cool. We're supposed to be best friends!"

"You know that all ended when you turned on us after Nationals. As far as I'm concerned, Puck, you're nothing but a douchebag from my past." I replied..

He shook his head in disappointment and anger. "Fine, have it your way." He turned and followed Santana and Brittany.

"Wow, that was… intense." Rory commented.

"That's not even the half of it." I muttered.

* * *

***No POV***

Santana stormed away angrily, stomping over to the New Directions lunch table.

"Choir room, NOW!" She all but screamed at the confused members who thought it best to follow rather than face the fiery girl's rage if they didn't.

When they all reached the choir room and had sat down, Santana shut the doors and turned to the confused faces.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, curiously. He was desperate to find out what happened between Santana and his former best friend.

"I have had it up to here with Man-Hands and Frankenteen! They probably got one of their dumb members to spy on us so they can take our recruits right from under us. This has got to stop and we need to get back at them." Santana said quickly.

"Just leave it, Santana. We can get new recruits, let it go." Quinn said, fed up with Santana and her attempts at revenge.

"Let it go? Are you serious? Of all people, this should piss you off the most. You hated Berry!" Santana fumed.

"Yes, _hated, _as in past tense. I'm over it!" Quinn replied, sighing. Just at that moment, Quinn's boyfriend, Puck, stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him. He stood next to Santana, an angry expression on his face. "Puck, what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get back at them." He said. Santana smirked, knowing the most powerful person for revenge, beside her, was on her side.

"I already have a plan, Puckerman." Santana said, smiling deviously.

"Hold it! We never said we're on board with this!" Mercedes said, while the others mutter in agreement. They were all upset that Rachel and Finn had joined another glee club but the last thing they needed was the two former members to hate them even more.

"Oh come on! If they win, this glee club is over and if that happens, do you really think they'll welcome you into theirs with opens arms? The New Directions will be over for good! Now think, do you want to win and be on our way to Regionals, and then Nationals, or do you want to lose, and have no glee club, your one place to be free, gone forever?" Santana replied with determination in her voice.

The others looked at each other, completely torn.

"I don't care, I'm not doing anything to hurt them." Kurt said. "I've hurt them enough already, do what you have to do without me." With that, Kurt grabbed his bag and left the room, followed by Mercedes, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Artie and Sam.

Santana huffed and looked at the remaining few, Quinn, Puck and Brittany. "Their loss, this plan only needs two people anyway." She muttered, smiling deviously at Quinn and Puck.

"What's the plan, Santana?" Quinn asked in a wary tone.

"Puck, you text Rachel to meet you in the auditorium after school and tell her to come alone. Quinn, you distract Finn because, obviously, he will follow her like the whipped boy he is. You only distract him for a few minutes, when you let him go, he'll go to the auditorium and just as he opens the door, Puck, who will be with Rachel front and centre stage, will pull her in for a kiss!"

"No way!" Quinn and Puck protested at the same time.

"Hey! Take one for the team, if we want to win, Finchel need to be broken up. They'll refuse to perform together, one will quit and maybe if that one is Finn, he'll come crawling back here to us! Imagine how hurt he will be to see his girlfriend cheating on him again. It'll be a piece of cake."

Puck and Quinn shared a look. It was clear Quinn was very hesitant, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Rachel and Finn, she even doubted this plan would work, she thought that even if it did, Finn would realise that they were behind it and they'd be back together in an instant, adding to their hatred for them. At the same time, she didn't want to let her boyfriend down. She saw how hurt he was without his friend and his anger today. She knew she wouldn't be jealous of him kissing another girl, their love was now too strong for her to be jealous.

"I know this plan sounds crazy but we need to do something, Q, anything." Puck said, walking over to where Quinn sat and taking her hand in his.

Quinn looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw hurt and desperation. She really didn't want to hurt her friends, knowing the repercussions will be terrible but she didn't want Puck to go it alone. "Fine, I'm in. But if this all goes hideously wrong, I want it to be known this was not my idea nor was I involved in the planning of said idea!" She stated.

Santana smirked and shrugged. "Whatever blondie. Puckerman, give me your phone." Santana held out her hand as Puck hesitated but dropped his phone in her hand. Santana went into his contacts, clicking Rachel's name and typing out the text.

_To: Rachel_

_Meet me on stage at the auditorium after school. It's important, I need to talk to you. Come alone. -Puck_

Clicking send, Santana handed the phone back to Puck. "She won't reply, she'll tell Finnessa and want to come out of curiosity, he'll follow her and that's where you come in, Quinn. Stall him, do whatever it takes! Britts and I will be by the stage, you text us when Finn's on his way, we'll signal you Puck and when you hear the door open, lay one on Berry like your life depends on it." Santana smirked and looked around. "They're going down." She muttered, revenge the only thought in her mind.

Little did any of them know, the rest of the New Directions were outside the room listening to every word. Kurt was about to say something when Mercedes shook her head and gestured for everyone else to follow her. She lead the around the corner and into an empty classroom, she then gestured for Kurt to speak.

"I need to tell them everything!" He blurted out, panic clear on his pale face.

Blaine nodded in agreement with his boyfriend. "Kurt's right. They don't deserve any more hurt, if they fall for it that is." **(A/N I don't think I ever introduced Blaine into McKinley, so just act like it happened in the background ages ago! Apologies for bad continuity on that)**

"Should we though? Maybe it's what we need?" Sam muttered.

"Sam, Finn was once your close friend. Do you really want to see him hurt? Imagine how he will feel if he sees his girlfriend cheating on him, AGAIN, with his former best friend, AGAIN!" Tina said.

Sam thought for a moment and nodded. "You're right, forget I said that! What they're doing is wrong and needs to be stopped." Sam paused, looking around at the others. "How do we stop them?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and stated the obvious. "We tell Finn and Rachel!"

"That's great and all but how do we know they'll believe us? In case you forgot, they kind of hate us right now!" Artie said.

"We just have to be as convincing as possible. Come on, they're probably still in the cafeteria." Kurt said, leading the group out of the room, hoping revealing the truth to his brother and former best friend would help him regain their trust.

***Rachel's POV***

I was sitting at the lunch table with Finn and Rory after our little face-off with Santana and Noah. I had just had my fill of Santana's silly comments and had to stand up to her. A lot of people in the cafeteria were staring but once we threw a few dirty looks at some of them, they looked away.

"I'm so very sorry you had to witness that, Rory. The people in the New Directions are very rude and obnoxious, Santana Lopez in particular." I said, giving Rory an apologetic look.

"Oh, no need to explain. I totally get it. Good thing you guys got to me first, the last thing I would've wanted would be to be in a group of rude, mean people." Rory replied.

"They weren't always like that, well not all of them. They all had their moments, but one mistake that could cause a loss and they can turn on you in the blink of an eye." Finn told Rory. I held Finn's hand in mine, our fingers laced together. I felt bad for Finn. He basically just lost his best friend, who's been there for him since he was a kid. I knew I would truly be there for my man, if he needs a best friend, he has me. Rory and Finn spoke for a few more minutes, I stopped listening, then Rory excused himself saying he would go speak to Shelby about joining glee club.

When he left, I pressed my lips to Finn's cheek. He turned his head so his lips would meet mine. I broke away for a moment and he smiled at me. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't think I've realized until now how much you've lost in the whole situation too. Including Noah and the guys, I'm sorry Finn." I said, and smiled apologetically.

"No, babe, don't be sorry. Sure I lost the guys but I don't care about them as long as I have the love of my life." Finn replied, giving me a soft smile and kissed me gently again. The kiss was getting more heated me tangling my fingers in his hair as he pulled me into his lap.

It great until it was interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Sorry, babe." I said, my breath ragged as I pulled away, slid back into my seat and took my phone out. My iPhone's screen showed '1 new text from: Noah Puckerman'. I glanced at Finn and opened the text, my eyes widening at what I read.

_To: Rachel_

_Please meet me on stage at the auditorium after school. I need to talk to you. Come alone. -Puck_

I lifted my phone into Finn's view for him to read, saying nothing. Finn's face grew confused and wary. "What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"It's probably some stupid plan to piss me off. You saw how pissed he was leaving here earlier. Just ignore it, Rach." He muttered, taking a drink from his bottle of water.

I re-read the message again and looked at Finn. "He wants me to come alone, Finn. Maybe he just wants me to help him regain you as a friend? I should probably just go to find out." I said, curiosity getting the better of me.

Finn was just about to speak when Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike and Artie rushed over to us. "Finn, Rachel, we have to tell you something!" Kurt panted.

Finn and I shared a look of confusion and looked at Kurt. "Go on." I said.

Kurt then proceeded to tell us how they had overheard Santana and Puck make a plan to break Finn and I up. I wasn't sure what to do, I looked at Finn, taking everything in.

Finn looked sceptical. "Why should we believe you? You could just be trying to psych us out or whatever." He said in a harsh tone to his brother.

"Finn, after the countless times we've tried to apologise for hurting you and telling you how much we regret it, why would we go back on all that to hurt you again? Especially me, your _brother_!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I believe him, Finn," I said, quietly. I know it sounds crazy, these are the people who bullied me and hurt me but they were also once my true friends, sure I doubted that recently but I know in my heart they were my friends. Especially Kurt. I glanced at Kurt who was smiling down at me. I looked away and sighed quietly before looking at Finn who was watching me carefully.

"Are you sure?" He asked, glancing at the group again.

"Yes. I just… I just know. The text was sketchy enough anyway." I said, taking his hand in mine. "We both know what Santana is like and how devious she can be when she wants to be. They are trying to break us up and we cannot let that happen, Finn." I told him, I could feel my anger grow as this plan sunk in. Santana was trying to break us up. The same person who helped us get back together was trying to tear us apart again. I felt sick to my stomach at how my former friend could do this to me, having seen how hurt I was the last time, "I can't believe she would try to do this to me. That… that bitch!" I blurted. I never cursed, only when I was truly, truly angry. The groups eyes widened in shock at my outburst. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate and vulgar of me but I needed to get that out."

Finn gripped my hand, looking deep in thought. He then looked at Kurt, studying his brother's face, letting the truth sink in and nodded. "Okay. I believe you. How do we stop them?"

We all stayed quiet, not entirely sure. The obvious response would be to tell them we know what they're doing but I didn't want to take the easy way out, the more I thought it through. "What if we don't." I said, looking at each of them.

"What?" They all said, their tones a mix of shock and confusion.

"What if we let their plan play out and let them think we've broken up? Play them at their own game." I said, realizing my own idea and smiling deviously.

"Maybe elaborate a little more, Rachel." Sam said.

"We let them think we've broken up and that one of us has quit the Singing Killers, all the while we're still together and in glee club but they won't know that, they'll think we're done. It'll be a perfect way to get back at them, Finn!" I explained.

"And to practise your acting for your future!" Kurt finished, smiling at me. Without thinking, I nodded excitedly and smiled at him. I cleared my throat and looked at Finn.

"I- I don't know about this, Rach. If we do that, we can't speak to each other at all during school hours, we can't sit together at lunch, on top of all that, I have to see you kiss Puck!"

"Finn, I'll be acting, okay? It won't be real. The minute you walk in, it'll be done. We need to do this." I pleaded, looking into his eyes.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, let's do it." He muttered.

"You guys can't say anything, please." I asked, spinning around to look at them. They all nodded in agreement.

"We told you because we think what they're doing is wrong and all this rivalry should stop." Tina said.

"We regret everything that's happened, telling you guys this is the least we can do." Artie added.

I sighed and smiled at them for the first time in a while. "Thank you." I said, genuinely happy they told me this. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart, I wouldn't say it out loud but seeing them work together like this made me miss them. "We just have to keep this a secret until Sectionals! You guys do realise what this could mean for the New Directions though, right?"

"As long as you guys are okay, whatever happens will be less significant." Kurt said, smiling sadly. Oh darn it, why did he have to smile like that? I feel so guilty. Ugh.

Before we knew it, school was over and the time had come to put our plan in action. I met Finn at his locker beforehand and kissed him, he looked sad and I felt guilty again. I just hoped he understood that I was doing this for us.

"Finn, please don't look at me like that. I know this puts you in a bad position but I love you so much, if this works out, it'll put us on top and teach them the lesson that they need!" He leaned against his closed locker and looked at me, he nodded and smile, lacing his fingers through mine and squeezing my hand.

"I know. I just-… Seeing him kiss you and having to keep up this act of being broken up is gonna kill me." He replied.

I looked down, he was right. Keeping up the act of being broken up meant we couldn't so much as say one word to one another in school. It was going to be tough. "I get it and it's going to be hard, baby, but we can do this! I believe in us!" I said, with strong determination in my voice. "I have to go."

He sighed and pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. He pulled away slowly, both of us breathing heavily. "I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too." I said before walking away.

* * *

I reached the auditorium and took a deep breath before opening the door and going inside. The first thing I saw was Noah sitting on the edge of the stage. I walked down the steps as he spotted me.

"Wow, you actually came, and without Finn too. I'm shocked." Noah said, smiling as he stood up on the stage.

I stayed quiet as I got on the stage before stopped in front of him. "Make it quick, Noah. Finn's waiting for me."

"Relax Rach, I'm sure Finn has enough patience." He replied.

"Don't call me Rach! Any kind of nickname is reserved for people who actual care about me!" I said loudly, my frustrations breaking my act.

He looked away for a moment and when he looked back at me I could tell he felt guilty. I could see it in his eyes. He tried to compose himself again. "Look Rachel, I'm sorry okay? I have nothing against you, it's Finn I have a problem with."

"You should have nothing but respect for Finn Hudson! Look at all he's done for you, Noah. He forgave you when you caused Quinn to cheat, he forgave you when I… when I cheated on him with you. He has been your best friend since kindergarten and you cause him nothing but pain! How many times can you hurt Finn before he turns on you completely and never forgives you again? Could you really live without him? I know I can't!" I yelled at him.

"It seems I've lost him now anyway! He thinks nothing but bad things about me now. He hates me, so why not give him things to hate me for?" Noah said, moving closer to me. I could feel a pang my heart for what was about to happen. I just want this to be over with.

Suddenly the auditorium door opened with a loud noise and Noah pulled me in and kissed me. I struggled and tried to pull away. For the life of me, I will never understand how I found this boy attractive. I finally pushed him off and looked up at the door…

* * *

***Finn's POV***

I was about to follow Rachel into the auditorium, and, as if on cue, Quinn appeared.

"Finn! Wait up!" I barely even look at her without feeling angry, all I can think how could she do this to us? Of all people to have a motive, it would've been Quinn two years ago but since then we've buried the hatchet and became friends again. We even got her and Puck back together.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, turning to her.

She winced at the tone of my voice, and looked up at him. "I-I just want to see how you are. We haven't spoken in so long, I know you and Rachel kind of dislike everyone right now but I want you to know _I_ don't blame you guys for the whole Nationals incident and I can't blame you guys for leaving. The New Directions can be toxic sometimes. I know you probably have to go meet Rachel now but I just want to say… I'm so sorry for everything, past, present and future. Just don't hold anything against me, nothing is ever my idea anymore. Sorry for being pretty cryptic right now too but you just need to know that I'm sorry." Quinn said before looking down and walking away.

I sighed and walked to the auditorium and took a deep breath. I can't believe what I'm about to see. I swung the door open and it hit the wall with a slight bang and I witnessed something that, even though I knew was fake, broke my heart. Puck was kissing my girlfriend. My Rachel. The love of my life. I can't stand seeing my girl with anyone else. I knew it was time to act and, well, on my part there wasn't much acting.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shouted angrily as I ran down the stairs to the stage.

Rachel shoved Puck off over quickly and ran to the edge of the stage as I got on it. "Finn, baby, I swear on my life, it's not what it seems!" She pleaded. She was a fantastic actress.

"Not what seems? Rachel, are you kidding me? You just cheated on me, AGAIN! I-I can't believe this. I'm so done, Rachel." I said with hurt, I just thought back to when it happened the first time around.

"No, Finn please! He kissed me! I love you too much to ever hurt you!" She cried.

"Really? So much so that you go kissing my ex-best friend? I guess the whole point of all this is, how many time can I get cheated on before I get the picture right?"

"Finn, please don't do this. Please!" Rachel said, crying.

I shook my head and was about to leave.

"You can always come back to the New Directions, Rachel. You don't need him." Puck said. I knew he was provoking me and frankly, I didn't care. I turned and walked back to him. "Burn in hell, dude." I muttered to him before punching him in the face as hard I could. I knew I had taken the whole plan one step too far but what he had said was uncalled for. He deserved it.

I turned and walked out only to find Santana outside, smirking. "Don't worry, Finnocence. There are plenty more fish in the sea. Though, I'm sure they'll all cheat on you eventually."

"You know what, Santana? You act all high and mighty but in actuality, you're a stone cold bitch who will end up alone because no one will have the strength to care for a person so horrible. You're so intent on hurting everyone who once cared about you that you don't even care anymore about anyone. Don't talk to me again, Santana." I said, noticing her face fall. I stormed outside to my truck and waited anxiously for Rachel to follow.

* * *

***Rachel's Pov***

I knew I had to act like my life depended on it and seeing the pain on Finn's face made it easy. When he left I covered my face with my hands and cried. I felt Noah's hand on my shoulder and I turned sharply to him, slapping him where Finn had punched him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted at him. "Look what you've done, you- you ass! I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again! How could you, Noah? You know what, I don't want to hear it. Don't you ever speak to me again!" I walked away, wiping my tears and saw Santana standing outside looking down, when she heard me she looked up.

"Rachel, I-" She started but I wouldn't let her.

"NO! Do not speak to me! My boyfriend just dumped me! I know you some involvement in this. You wanted to hurt me? Well mission accomplished, Santana. I officially hate you. I can't wait to be finished with this school and leave for college because I'll be done with these stupid high school games. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and try to apologize to my ex. Thanks a lot for everything, Santana." I yelled before stomping out of the school without looking back.

I looked around the parking lot and spotted Finn's truck still there. I looked around and all but ran to the car and sliding into the passenger seat. I looked at him and sighed. I reached over and held his face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry about that, Finn." I said quietly.

"Don't be. You were amazing. C'mon, let's get out of here." He said, kissing me gently before starting the truck and leaving the parking lot. I watched his face as he did so, noting that he looked almost sad.

I really just hope this plan doesn't hurt our relationship. He's the love of my life, I know it.

* * *

**Could this plan affect Rachel & Finn's relationship? Or has it just destroyed their friendships with Puck and Santana completely?**

**This is awkward… where do I begin to apologize for my very lengthy absense for posting chapters. I've had zero inspiration to write and I've had half of this chapter sitting on my computer for months. What can I say? Glee has lost me. I haven't even watched the last three episodes! I'm not even going to do any of my mini-reviews of the episodes. Season 4 is just terrible.**

**Who knows when the next chapter will be out? I sure as hell don't, so I'm very sorry to keep you guys hanging. I'm not gonna pester you all for reviews since I'm sure post of you think I've abandoned the story. Please review if you want to though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Author's Note - RIP Cory

This is not a chapter update unfortunately, but more just me sharing my sadness with this fandom.

As you all know by now, Cory Monteith sadly passed away today. I'm still in such shock and denial over this. It will take such a long time for it sink it. He was far too young, and one of the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure to witness and to have seen him in concert, along with the cast, was a moment I'll never forget. Cory was the sweetest, kindest, most sincere human being and was taken from us too soon.

I can't even imagine the pain his family, friends and, of course, Lea, are going through, but my thoughts, prayers and condolences go out to them.

I hope you are all coping with this okay, I understand some people might have more passionate fans than others so this will be an even harder time for them, but as a fandom, we can stick together. If anyone needs to talk, I'm here.

Unfortunately, due to this sudden and devastating news, I don't know if I can finish this story. I may have gone off Glee recently but I've always adored Cory. Even thinking of this now, it just brings tears.

Maybe in the future I'll be able to continue this, but as of now, I can't.

Rest In Peace, Cory. May 11, 1982 - July 13, 2013. You'll never be forgotten.


End file.
